The Sapphire Islands
by Arianstar
Summary: Another stumbled into the world of Jack sparrow. This is actually quite interesting and I tried to keep it as amusing and fun as possible. Rated for language and some suggestive content. not what you expect
1. Chapter 1:The Wake Up

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: First of the divider thing doesn't work for me so those lines will be my divider._

_I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. Please R&R i'm curious to see what people think. nn  
_

**Chapter 1: The Wake Up.**

The sky was a calm soft baby blue as I glanced around the room my eyes only half focused. I wasn't a morning person and the fact that the light was shinning into my room bothered me more than any amount of noise could, I could sleep through the noise had done it before but the light that was something that I never could ignore. That was very depressing to me, but I brushed it off feeling my way through my back length curly blonde hair and rubbing my half opened blue eyes. I felt my stomach lurch faintly to my surprise as the room seemed to move in a steady lull. _"What the hell?"_ I thought to myself quickly opening my eyes in surprise as I fell from the warm confines of the bed with an unceremonious crash to the hard wooden damp floor.

"Hard wooden floor?" I questioned aloud knowing full well I had went to sleep in my own room the night before and it had a nice soft pale blue colored carpet. I then carefully took in my surroundings ignoring the moving room as I stumbled to her feet. There was a desk covered in maps of different sizes and textures, the bed I had fallen out of and upon further investigation a couple of trunks against the far wall and a bookcase covered in a few books and odd sorted chests of only I could assume was more maps. "Where am I?" I asked curiously brushing my hands through my hair in confusion. The room was so familiar to me almost like I had been in it dozens of times before, but I knew it was absurd. "I'm loosing my mind…I fall asleep watching Pirates of the Caribbean part 1 for the umpteenth time and wake up in Jack Sparrows cabin?" I stated as I registered what I had said and sat quickly back down on the bed starring around the room in startled surprise.

"That's Captain Luv." Came a light voice as I turned startled by the sudden silence breaker and stared knowing full well my mouth was hanging open. There before me stood Captain Jack Sparrow himself in all his usual charm, yet I knew something was off and suddenly wondered what had happened to land me in the middle of the pirate world I loved so well and in his cabin no less. "Captain Jack Sparrow…if you please."

"Sorry." I stammered still staring at him and his dark features feeling a small smile cross my face remembering my mother telling me I would have _Captain Jack Sparrows wench_ tattooed on me if I could get away with it, but quickly that thought left as I felt the ship lurch to the side sending me ever so gracefully toppling onto my face with a loud groan. "Damn ocean." I muttered staring up at the booted feet that were now at my side and seeing an offered hand. I smiled faintly accepting the good Captains hand knowing there would be a catch in this whole adventure and I needed to figure it out soon.

"Ye don ave yer see legs yet lass." Jack stated rather obviously as I rolled my eyes removing my hand from his and staring hard into his eyes. I was surprise that I was almost eye level with him and that he was standing there in front of me. I mean yes his hand was real enough but this couldn't happen, could it?

"No…actually never been out to sea before Captain." I said staring hard around me wondering how I had gotten there in the first place for the hundredth time since meeting the infamous Jack Sparrow. _"Captain."_ I mentally corrected myself a small smile forming at the corner of my mouth as he walked over to his desk and scanned over some of the charts. Funny he wasn't asking about my intrusion on his ship and that was bothering me a great deal even though it shouldn't have. _"I mean I did wake up in his bed, so this can't be completely unexpected."_ I thought as he looked up at me apparently reading my mind.

"How did ye get on me ship lass?" he asked me questioning as I nervously laced my fingers through my hair trying to figure out that same question myself. "Mr. Gibbs found ye below deck unconscious. I couldn't very well throw ye overboard without some…explanation." He said pointedly looking at me for an answer to this last statement.

"I honestly don't know Captain." I said worried he would throw me overboard after that last statement. Yes I was a good swimmer but how far from land were we and would I make it before I drowned from exhaustion? "I remember going to sleep in my bed after watching…" I paused remembering I was in his time and he had no idea what television was let alone a DVD. "…my cat play with her toy when I fell asleep and then I woke here in…your cabin." I finished watching him intently going over more maps as he looked up and sighed faintly. _"Jacks going to throw me overboard."_ I thought sadly knowing my story made absolutely no sense what so ever. "You won't throw me overboard will you?" I asked pitifully as I heard a faint chuckle come from him.

"Why ye want to know?" asked Jack meeting my eyes with his as I felt a faint cold chill down my spine wondering if I was before Barbossa had taken the pearl or after. I had no idea what he was like before the movie and really didn't want to know. I liked the image I had from the movie much better then what I thought he may have been before the movie. "Can't swim luv?"

"I can swim just fine thank you Captain." I said a bit more crossly then I intended. _"Really smart…tell him off so he does throw you overboard."_ I thought cross with myself wondering if my attitude had changed his mind. All I saw was his faint smile broaden ever so slightly revealing golden teeth. I knew that smile from watching the movie a dozen times, he found me amusing like he had Elizabeth. That thought brought me to my recent watching of the second movie and I scowled ever so slightly at the mention of Elizabeth in my thoughts. Ok so I didn't like the outcome of how the movie ended then, I wanted to know Jack was ok and not a snack for the Kraken.

"Relax luv…no need to be throwin ye off." Said Jack with that same crooked smile as he approached me slowly watching to see if I would react. "We be on our way to Port Royal…an I fear I may ave an ear full if I was to throw ye overboard." He stated as I frowned thoughtfully hearing quick paced footsteps as a woman entered the cabin eyeing us both sharply. "I be goin." He stated a bit crossly his smile fading as he left the cabin and I glanced at the woman dressed in a dainty white dress realizing it was Elizabeth, which meant it was either before or after they found Jack again.

"Bloody pirate." She seethed as Jack left the cabin and then she turned to me a soft smile on her face. This was nothing like the movie I realized a bit surprised, the movie was out the window and I was on my own in this world. I realized again as I spotted a gold ring around Elizabeth's left ring finger and heard Jack yelling up on deck at only who I could assume was will. He was yelling something about Mrs. Turner undermining his captain authority as far as I could tell. "Do you remember your name miss?" she asked sounding so concerned that my thoughts of the argument I heard above deck had diminished a great deal.

"Um…yeah my name is Brandi." I stated softly as she nodded curiously glancing over the long cotton dress that I was wearing. I realized it wasn't much different then what they wore to bed in her time and felt my cheeks pinking slightly realizing why Jack had been watching me curiously for the moments before Elizabeth had entered. "I guess I'm not the best dressed to be around pirates like Jack?" I asked knowing full well I wasn't but I couldn't help myself. I was in the world I had always wished to be in but this story would most certainly be much different then the one I knew so well.

"That would be an understatement…I'm afraid Brandi." Elizabeth stated with a soft smile that lit up her eyes as I found myself giggling faintly at her remark seeing her smile deepen. "I supposed I could loan you some of Wills or Jack things until we get you to port royal to better dress you." She said softly as I smiled at her watching as she left the cabin to fetch what I assumed would more then likely be some of Will's things since Jack was very cross with her at that point. Then it hit me what she had said and I frowned with a deep moan.

"_Oh god not a corset." _ I thought sadly as I glanced around the room a miserable look on my face at the realization I would not only be wearing a ruffled dress and probably far from what I would like to wear, but even a corset. I hated to dress up girly and this new aspect really wasn't on my to wear list even if I thought the dresses back then were pretty I wasn't looking forward to this in the least. I heard a faint knock at the door and sighed slightly as I went to open it and couldn't hide the small smile that crossed my face at the sight of the curious looking Anna-Marie who smiled at me in turn. She was as wiry haired and dangerous looking as I remembered from her first appearance when she promptly slapped jack across the face for stealing her ship. "Hello." I said faintly as she nodded handing me a pile of clothing and promptly exiting upon thrusting the garments in my hands. _"Clearly my appearance her has spooked everyone on the Black Pearl."_ I thought with a smile wondering what Mr. Gibbs thoughts on the matter had been. I heard a small commotion on deck and sighed slightly as I quickly pulled on the loose breeches and white shirt thankfully running the hair brush Elizabeth had provided through my hair and running up on to what I hoped was the deck of the pearl.

I paused as the sunlight lashed at my face forcing me to squint curiously around. I glanced to my right seeing the only commotion had been Elizabeth clearly lecturing Jack as Will stood trying to protest to her yelling at him. I smiled seeing Jack's hands moving quickly in his trademark negotiating way and bit my lip thoughtfully glancing around the all to familiar ship and smiling as a short heavy set man walked very cautiously toward me eyeing me as though I would place a curse on his head at any given point. _"Poor Gibbs."_ I thought with a small smile as he stood cautiously within reaching length eyeing me curiously.

"Ello Lass." Said Gibbs softly a small frantic smile crossing his face before he glanced up at Jack who was barking rapid orders at his scrambling across the deck crew. Then all attention was drawn to me as I noticed Elizabeth and Will stare at me for a few minutes headed in my direction.

"Where's a good hiding spot when you need one?" I mumbled under my breath watching at their approach and smiling faintly in relief when Elizabeth gave me a warm smile and placed a hand lightly on my shoulder her face only slightly approving of the fit of my too loose for my liking clothing. "Hi Elizabeth." I greeted.

"Will this is Brandi, Brandi this is my husband Will Turner." She said introducing us quietly as I watched Jack eyeing us closely from his perch at the helm. "She according to our less than courteous Captain doesn't know how she came to be onboard the Black Pearl." Elizabeth said softly as Will nodded curiously eyeing his wife and glancing over at Jack whom he was thankful hadn't heard her last remark about him.

"Elizabeth…please don't go provoking another fight with Jack. We're gong into Port Royal for a visit with your father and him and Norrington patronizing one another will be enough to tolerate." Will said softly his voice on the verge of pleading with his wife for a peaceful sail. "Welcome Brandi…I hope that your memory will return in good time. Until then we insist you be a guest as well as our gracious captain." He said as I restrained from giggling at Elizabeth's snort and dry laugh at the last comment her husband made before heading to talk with Jack.

I saw Elizabeth roll her eyes thoughtfully before she followed to Will's side leaving me to my own curiosity as I glanced around the Black Pearl and smiled approvingly. She was such a beautiful ship and seeing her for real made her even more beautiful in my eyes. I walked slowly over to one of the rails and leaned over looking down at the clear turquoise churning water smiling broadly as I spotted silver color fish swimming in the sun and disappearing from view. I sensed someone watching me from behind as the hairs on my neck began to prickle and turned startled to see Jack watching me curiously as I admired the ship around me and saw that mischievous glint in his eyes that meant he was up to something. He was like an open book to me since watching the movies for so long, but I had to remember that could also be my downfall for he was only an open book so far since this was not the movie and I had no idea what was happening.

"Ye like me pearl." Jack stated rather than questioned as I glanced up at him seeing him lean slightly slouching on the railing as I was and glance into my eyes a small smile hinting at his mouth as I shrugged staring hard observing his dark hair and several beads braided into it. I noted he looked no different then the movie but being this close to the real thing made me just a little wary. I mean he was still a pirate and Will and Elizabeth couldn't protect me indefinitely from any of his schemes, I knew this yet it still didn't bother me to talk with him. "She's a fine ship. Where do ye come from luv?" he asked as I sighed knowing full well this question was bound to come from Jack, especially because he was not a trusting man and had been proven in the past trusting someone could be dangerous.

I hesitated at this question. _"How am I supposed to answer you?"_ I thought staring down hard at the ocean knowing that if I didn't answer him soon he would eventually press the matter even if Will and Elizabeth didn't like the means. I stared at the water with the image of him throwing me below to the sharks even though there were none in sight as far as I could tell. I knew Elizabeth and Will were the only reason he hadn't pressed the matter farther and was wondering how much of the truth to tell him. "I…honestly couldn't tell you. I move around so much half the time I don't know what town I live in as it is." I said softly hoping beyond hope that answer would settle him for the moment. I couldn't very well tell him I lived in 2006 and had somehow landed in his life. Especially considering the fact I would have to mention Barbossa and everything. _"Damn…this was not what I wanted to happen. I would rather be honest with him even if it would sound hopeless and make them think I was a loon."_ I thought sadly knowing that being locked up here would not be good for my mothers' health when I got home. _"If I got home."_ I thought my eyes tearing slightly at the though of what my mother must be thinking at that very moment.

"Captain! We be near Port Royal." Called Anna-Maria from the crows nest as I glanced up at the woman and squinted at the sun feeling the heat beat down on my body. It was a very warm day and the wind was very heavy with the threat of rain as I glanced to the side of the ship seeing dark clouds forming. Port Royal was just barely in sight but I could see Elizabeth appearing to be very excited as she stood by Will on the other side of the deck.

"_Port Royal…Norrington is there."_ I thought curiously wondering if Jack would be hung or if he had avoided that detail through some miracle Elizabeth and Will had pulled of with her father. Then I remembered how Will had reminded Elizabeth that Norrignton and Jack would be enough to deal with and didn't want her to aggravate the matter. _"So Jack can safely roam around Port Royal…I wonder what else is different."_ I thought as I remembered that I would eventually be forced into a dress and corset very soon. That did a great deal of effort to dull any excitement I may have felt going into Port Royal especially when I glanced at my overly large clothing and smiled faintly. I had grown rather fond of it even if it wasn't tight enough for my liking and I felt more comfortable in pants of any kind more than a skirt. _"I don't want to wear a dress."_ I thought practically whining aloud as Elizabeth ran to my side and grabbed my hand firmly dragging me to one of the boats that the crew was getting ready for us to row into Port Royal on. I saw that Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and myself were going and the rest of the crew were to watch over the Pearl. _"Gibbs must be assigned to drop us off."_ I thought seeing the nervous man glancing over me curiously as I was practically shoved into the boat by an impatient Elizabeth.

I landed uncomfortably close to Jack as he glanced over at Elizabeth and then me hiding a smile as I visibly frowned at how she was gushing over what colors would look good with my complexion and hair. _"God will this woman stop already. I don't want any dress." _I thought knowing that if I said it aloud I would crush the enthusiastic girl in front of me. I sighed slightly refraining from the tantrum I wanted to through and resigned myself to the fact that she would eventually get me into a dress which I wouldn't be caught dead in if I had a choice. I then saw Jack glancing at me his eyes visibly lit up trying to restrain laughter at the face I was hiding from Elizabeth as I glanced toward the shores of Port Royal. I jumped slightly with a start as I felt a hand lightly brush my hair back and felt warm breath on my ear.

"Don like those pretty dresses much luv?" whispered Jack softly in my ear as I glanced at his kohl lined eyes and felt my face drop into a menacing glare seeing his eyes widen slightly at my look. "I guess ye don then." He said with a smile returning to his face as I rolled my eyes feeling my menacing look die away quickly as I nodded meekly. "Aye it will be couple ol days s'all." He said as I shrugged still not entirely resigned to this fact.

"What are you doing Jack?" asked Elizabeth noticing his hand was lightly perched on my shoulder and he was whispering to me. He glanced over his shoulder knowing full well she thought his gesture wasn't entirely innocent even though he acted as though it was. I knew it wasn't at first, but somehow had remained that way in the end. "Don't you act innocent with me Mr. Sparrow. I know better." She said in a clear clipped voice as I noted Jack visibly flinch at her sharp words. This was going to be a very interesting adventure I could already see.

"Elizabeth for once he was being innocent. He was helping me with my nerves." I said softly seeing Jack visibly start in my direction as I heard Elizabeth take in a confused and surprised breath. I noticed Will watching me his face a silent thank you for stopping the fight I knew Elizabeth was itching for. I heard Elizabeth apologize grudgingly to Jack before she went on telling me about the colors she thought best suited for me and the minute I heard the word pale pink with white lace and ruffles I tuned back into her describing what color dress and the ruffle she thought would suit me. "No pink…period." I stated matter of factly as she paused staring at me curiously and then she nodded going on about some other colors she liked. I never heard pink in any of them again.


	2. Chapter 2: Port Royal

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. Please R&R i'm curious to see what people think._

_Thanks to my reviewers its nice to have some encouragement. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

**Chapter 2: Port Royal and Corsets**

Soon we landed on the shores of Port Royal and all glanced around the beach before Elizabeth and Will started to lead the way up toward the Governor's mansion where Elizabeth in between color choices and describing ruffles to me had informed me we would be staying while there. I smiled in surprise as Jack offered me his arm; I accepted and soon followed with them feeling Jack watching my every move. I could sense he didn't trust me entirely but I also could sense he knew I meant them no harm and that suited him for the time being. I was curiously staring at things as we followed some allies toward the mansion I knew we were to go unnoticed until I was properly dressed I could hear it in Elizabeth's voice. She was afraid Norrington would be more of a problem with them then usual if he saw a woman in men's clothing and was clearly wanting to avoid him for more reasons then my dress.

"You're not very popular with this Norrington character are you?" I asked knowing full well Jack was the last person on Norrington's list for the holidays, but I couldn't resist talking to him since I at home had secretly wanted him to be real just for the thrill of adventure, it didn't help I thought he was cute either.

"Aye luv…not at all." Said Jack startled as Will grabbed his arm and yanked him into another ally and promptly dragged me along as well. "Wha was tha for?" he grumbled seeing a group of Norrington's men running by the ally we were hidden in.

"Is Jack safe here?" I asked hesitantly awaiting the answer as Elizabeth and Will looked at one another.

"Yes…but Norrington can be rather…um…rude when Jack is around." Whispered Elizabeth desperately trying to explain the situation careful not to ruin either man's reputation if she could help it. "I also really don't want to explain your clothing to him just yet, I would like to get you appropriately dressed since my father kindly invited him to dinner with the five of us." She said lowering her eyes under Will and Jacks dirty looks as I realized why she had been avoiding the question. "Don't look at me like that…I had no choice in the matter." She mumbled faintly as she turned on her heal and headed in the direction of the mansion while the rest of us hesitantly followed behind her.

"This is going to be a very long evening." I heard will mumbled under his breath as he caught up with Elizabeth to question her further on the newly acquired information.

"You ave no idea mate." I heard Jack murmur as he cast a dark glance in the direction of the disappearing soldiers and started to lag behind leaving Elizabeth and Will to argue the situation. I paused in my steps and started to follow Jacks pace seeing he hadn't noticed me as of yet. I then place my hand hesitantly on his arm as he looked up without so much as a hint of his previous smile and noticed my curious glance. "Lets jus say tis not a good idea for us to be playin dinner party wiv thee Commodore." He mumbled softly as I realized Jack was not at all pleased with the news and was somewhat more than uncomfortable.

"I'll be your escort if it will help." I said curiously as Jack halted in his steps and briefly glanced up ahead seeing Elizabeth and Will were just outside the governors mansion still arguing slightly with each other totally oblivious that we were well behind them and talking. Then his glance met mine and I could see the surprise and curiosity in his eyes at this aspect. _"You idiot…he's a pirate and an offer like that has its own intentions."_ I thought realizing what I might have suggested without thinking. "Not what I meant Jack." I grumbled seeing only a hint of his devilish smile as he glanced deeper into my eyes his gold teeth showing in his smile as I felt my face grow slightly warm realizing I was probably blushing considerably.

"Captain luv." Murmured Jack as he sighed stepping back from Elizabeth's accusing finger as she noticed the red in my face and then glared harder at Jack who's smile had quickly disappeared and was replaced by that of annoyance as Elizabeth continued to rant at him explaining to embarrass a lady for being nice to him wasn't right and very unbecoming. "Pirate." Grumbled Jack looking very cross at the moment as Will came up beside Elizabeth about to interrupt when I grasped her arm and lead her toward the mansion breathing hard and huffing about Jack being a bloody pirate.

As soon as we knocked on the door we were all ushered into the house. I glanced around only briefly recognizing the house from the movie and was suddenly feeling myself pulled up the stairs heading in the direction I recalled Elizabeth's room being. _"Oh no…the corset and dress."_ I thought sighing sadly as we reached her room and she hauled me into it closing the door on the fast approaching butler who was grumbling only slightly about leading Will and Jack to their rooms. I watched as Elizabeth flopped on her bed and sighed slightly staring at my tall frame. I had a medium frame with a large chest and knew that which was the main reason I hated the idea of the corset to begin with and what was worse is when I wore dresses at home, if ever. I hated the feeling of having to be lady like more than anything. I was startled when about four young women and an elderly woman came into the room and striped my clothing behind a dressing blind and then started to measure me carefully. I heard Elizabeth pipe up curiously as the older woman hollered out my measurements carefully and then they all disappeared leaving behind a baggy robe, which I slipped on stepping into the room watching Elizabeth stare out across the ocean from her window thoughtfully.

"Do I have to wear a dress Elizabeth?" I asked knowing the answer, but I couldn't help it I didn't want to wear a corset or a dress. I loathed the idea so much that when I saw her faint smile I knew she felt the same as I had. She obviously wasn't anymore comfortable in a dress then myself since she had been married to will and was used to breeches and shirts for a while now. "I can't help it…their so bloody…

"Uncomfortable." Finished Elizabeth with a giggle as I nodded seeing her brown eyes were alight with laughter at the expression on my face. I shrugged sitting down on her bed as she eyed me curiously and then she asked me exactly what I didn't want her to ask me to my surprise I wasn't ready to answer her question. "Do you like Jack?" she paused as I glanced up at her knowing my mouth was hanging open, but for the life of me I couldn't close it. "He is a pirate, but can be a very good man……at least when he wants to." She grumbled softly as I managed to close my mouth and conceal my read face in my hands before I spoke.

"I just offered to be his escort to save him the uncomfortable feeling he has around Norrington and your father." I murmured knowing it wasn't entirely the truth, but it was good enough for then because I didn't want anymore questions at that point.

"I bet his mind thought otherwise to being his escort." She said as I glanced up at her a smile on my face as she giggled remembering how she had made him flinch at her sharp tongue and accusing finger. "I guess my nagging was a good idea at that point. Especially since I can see I was right judging by the blush on your cheeks." Elizabeth whispered slightly as she sat down beside me and I smiled knowing my eyes were alight with mischief. "I do know one thing…Jack seems to respect you."

I was surprised by this as I stared up at her and then I visibly flinched as the women came charging back into my room and whisked me back behind the dressing blind. I nearly yelped as the corset was wrapped beyond any possible breathing for me taking tender puffs as the woman laced the thing up around me. I then sighed what little I could managed and closed my eyes as a pale blue dress was tossed over my head. I felt the thing laced and tightened around the corset and closed my eyes trying desperately to breath under the layers of strangling material. _"I can breath…I think I can, I think I can…hell who am I kidding I can't breath at all."_ I thought miserably as I took a desperate attempt at breathing and stepped out for Elizabeth's inspection of my dress. I saw my reflection in the mirror and despite the fact I could barely breath and my cleavage was slightly more exposed then I would have liked I smiled. The dress was a beautiful light powder blue and was decorated in very few ruffles to my delight. The sleeves dangled lightly down to about my hips when my hands were up and were very easily too elegant for my normal tomboy style, but I found myself liking the dress. _"Sadly I like the dress." _ I thought a small smile forming on Elizabeth's face as she nodded her approval and watched as the woman moved me into a chair and started to play with my practically untamable curly blonde hair. A few hours later they managed to place my hair upon my head in a delicate bun and allowed some curls to cover my neck and faintly fall into my face and then I glanced in the mirror to see lightly stained pink lips and a faint bit of blue across my eyes and a bit of a blush to my cheeks.

"Perfect…thank you." Elizabeth said softly as the women nodded and too my surprise repeated the steps I went through with Elizabeth. I watched carefully as they pulled her hair back into much of the same style as my own and the makeup they used on her was slightly dark due to hair and complexion differences among the two of us, but in the end we both looked beautiful. My pale blue was rather appealing even to myself and the deep red she wore fit her wonderfully. "We're ready to go meet Will and Jack…then down we go to join the commodore and my father." She said her voice tight at the last part of the sentence.

We both exited the room each pausing in turn at the stairs. I hid my giggle at Elizabeth's furious gasp as she spotted to her dislike Jack very much as we left him only wearing a clean shirt and breeches. Will was dressed in a full suite the shirt slightly more frilly then I would have expected, but still he looked nice. I admired that Jack was so stubborn and was thankful for it at the same time especially since I couldn't ever picture him wearing anything that Will would wear. I heard Elizabeth nagging Jack for a good ten minutes without success in changing his mind and with a resigned sigh she accepted Will's arm and started down the stairs complaining to Will all the way.

"You look good." I said finally not being able to conceal my laughter anymore as I noticed a look from Elizabeth that indicated I would get an ear full when we were alone later. "I wish I could have been so stubborn, but she's been very nice and I couldn't bring myself to do it…sadly." I mumbled grumpily as I stared at the dress instantly feeling uncomfortable at the aspect of being lady like.

"Ye look beautiful luv." Whispered Jack as I accepted his arm and took to following Will and Elizabeth down the stairs and through to the table where we were faced with Elizabeth's father and Commodore Norrington. Their faces read instant dislike as Jack entered, but they both were very polite upon my entrance. I even noticed to my unease a faint smile from the commodore. _"Oh hell no…I would rather walk a plank."_ I thought with a small smile as I was seated beside Jack who was promptly glared at by Norrington.

"Welcome home Elizabeth and Will and welcome to you're friends." Said Elizabeth's father in a slightly hesitant voice deciding to be polite to me and ignoring Jacks charming gold filled smile. "Commodore this is Brandi a friend of Elizabeth's whom is joining us this evening." He said as way of introduction and then there it was a too charming smile from Norrington. I smiled back but I think Jack noticed me visibly flinch as I tried doing so because he covered his mouth hiding a faint smile.

Later into the evening I noticed that Norrington had grown rather annoyed with Jacks presence after the short meal and started to see trouble on the way. I stared at Norrington briefly as he started to describe an encounter with pirates that was rather unnecessary because Jack was in the room and I could see he was visibly steaming over the subject matter and how carelessly Norrington was describing how they had hung them. I could have reached across the table and strangled the charming smile he had sent my way as I saw Jack stare at him looking about to burn holes in him if it was possible. I saw Jack open his mouth to say something as Norrington continued on with his tall tale and visibly shrunk back away from what I knew was about to come from Jacks mouth. _"Oh this does not look good."_ I thought carefully deciding on something to stop the fight I knew that was about to escape Jacks control I reached up covering Jacks mouth with my hand muffling whatever he was about to say and removed it quickly as Norrington briefly glanced in our direction. I could see Jack was still visibly steaming but had gathered enough sense from my interruption to realize he had almost cost a great deal of trouble.

"Thank ye luv." Whispered Jack as I nodded trying to be desperately interested in the conversation as Norrington continued his tales of pirate captures. It was really grating on my nerves and I could clearly see that Jack wouldn't accept another interruption from me if it continued on. Finally I came to a decision I knew I would later regret since I couldn't stand the man to begin with.

"Commodore…would you mind showing me around the gardens?" I asked hesitantly seeing Elizabeth look at me her eyes wide with surprise until she saw Jack's face and knew instantly I was trying to stop an outright war between the two.

"I would be delighted to do so." Came a swift reply as Norrington excused himself from the others and offered me his arm, which I accepted but not before I restrained a flinch.

Soon we were outside and Norrington was leading me around the gardens. The gardens were beautiful under the half full moon light even if the present company wasn't. I loved the way they shifted as the breeze wafted through them and smiled faintly thankful to spot a cement bench as I removed my arm from Norrington and walked over sitting down on the bench and stared curiously in the small built in pond at the different colored fish. The fish oddly enough reminded me of my encounter with Jack on the Black Pearl and discussing where I was from. I knew I was smiling at the thought of Jack but my thoughts as happy as they were, were quickly diminished as Norrington sat down beside me eyeing me thoughtfully.

"Miss Brandi you are very beautiful this evening." Stated Norrington as I glanced up into his face seeing the one thing that would have sent me running for it, if it wasn't for the damn dress and lack of breathing it provided for me. He was looking at me as though he would ask me to go out with him. _"Where's the plank?"_ my mind slipped back to my thoughts from before as that look lingered for a moment.

"Commodore ye be wanted." Came a familiar voice as I felt myself visibly relax at the sound of Jack's voice seeing him step from the other side of the gardens seeing I was relieved to see him. "Somethin bout pirates…not me though." He stated taunting the angry Norrington who stood and stomped off in a huff hearing a familiar man's voice travel across the gardens for him.

"Jack." I said with a warm smile as I noticed him look at me visibly perplexed at my welcoming voice. "Thank goodness…I was thinking if there was a plank to run off near by I would do it, until you come to my rescue." I mumbled faintly as I saw his charming smile and watched his odd swagger as he came over and sat down on the opposite side of the bench eyeing me curiously. _"Look up…not down." _I thought rolling my eyes debating on whether to slap his face to distract his roaming eyes or to just poke at him to get his attention. "Do you want a slap to distract you?" I asked deciding it was better to not do either unless my comment didn't distract him enough. _"That worked."_ I thought with a small smile as his eyes instantly shot to my resting hands and I could see visible relief in his face as his eyes met mine a devilish smile playing at his lips.

"Alrigh luv…Why did ye ave him come to thee gardens with ye?" Jack asked as I realized he had no idea I was initially saving him from the noose. "Ye coul of done better." He stated with that same mischievious smile as I felt his hand lightly lay across my arm.

"I was saving you from a noose…obviously he was trying to provoke you and you were about to let him have his wish. He did deserve whatever you had in mind though." I said knowing exactly where that hand would be headed next if I didn't do something soon. "I will break those ringed fingers Jack…maybe if you be nice I won't tell Elizabeth what you're up too." I stated as I saw his hand quickly return to his lap as he eyed me faintly only a hint of a smile on his face realizing I would only let him be him so far.

"Jack!" Elizabeth practically yelled as we both turned to face her voice. _"Run."_ My mind screamed as she came practically stomping down the path toward us. "How dare you place your hands even close to there." She growled as I realized she must have seen everything on her way down from the house. Jack was about to get an ear full and I could see the sour look that crossed his face as he glanced up at the sky intently pretending to be innocent as I watched Elizabeth march right up to him and tap her foot impatiently. It reminded me of a cartoon the way she was glaring and tapping her foot. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing then as he sighed and glanced at her.

_Crack!_

"Wha was tha for?" came Jacks reply to Elizabeth's sharp slap across his face as his hand instantly went to his face flinching at the stinging of his skin.

"You know exactly what it was for." I half giggled as he glanced over his shoulder briefly with a scowl and turned his attention to the fuming Elizabeth who had apparently not heard what I had said in between giggles.

"Brandi come with me." Said Elizabeth half dragging me as I tried desperately to keep up with the fast walking woman who was still fuming at Jack as we entered the mansion and stood just below the steps to head up to her room. "Bloody pirate." She grumbled peeking into another room seeing Will was quietly talking with her father and then she instinctively started to drag me up the stairs toward her room. I knew there would be a lecture coming for myself along with complaining about Jack. I sighed resigning myself to this fact wishing I had my MP3 player to drown out her ranting, but knew it wouldn't be invented for many years to come. "Sit." She growled as I sat reluctantly in the dressing chair flinching as she started to practically rip the pins holding my hair out. After a loud hiss from me she was a bit more gentle and then she stood watching me carefully taking her time brushing out my hair observing me carefully before speaking again.

"Elizabeth…I…

"Don't start." Elizabeth said carefully cutting me off with her clipped tone. "I want to thank you for saving Jack from the noose first off." She stated softly as I nodded feeling the brush in her hand go through my hair again as I waited for the lecture I knew was bound to be coming. "You should never let that man that close to you. Yes Jack is a good man, but his intentions aren't always so admirable. He seems rather fond of you Brandi and I don't like how carelessly you find his antics amusing. He should have dressed in the suit presented to him instead of being so stubborn about it." She grumbled as she started to wipe the makeup off my face with a cloth and warm water. "Further more he is a very irritating man and the fact you find it amusing doesn't exactly make me growling at him very easy. You make me laugh about it." She said trying to sound cross but her face gave her away as I saw her eyes light up with a hidden smile. "You clearly care for him otherwise you would have slapped him before I managed to get a hold of him." She said as I felt my cheeks tingle seeing my face was slightly red in the mirror.

"I do not…I just don't like the idea of him hanging." I stated through gritted teeth realizing she wasn't about to give up on the subject matter especially since I was blushing. _"Elizabeth I like you…shut up while you can."_ I thought as I watched her stare at me for a long moment debating on whether to continue the discussion or leave it as it was.

"I think you care for him." Elizabeth stated the second time as I lowered my eyes ignoring the slight pain I felt when she found a knot after going back to brush through my hair once more. "He has no idea though." She mumbled her eyes warm as I glanced up at her for a long moment realizing she was indicating the fact that Jack never opened up to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack & Explanations

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. Please R&R i'm curious to see what people think._

_Things will be spicing up soon in more ways then one, including a mysterious island. Read on and please R&R. thank you  
_

**Chapter 3: Attack & Explanations**

The room shook suddenly as Elizabeth and I were brought out of our conversation about Jack later after I had brushed through her hair for her and we were resting on her bed gossiping like a couple of school girls. We both looked at each other worriedly as we heard a whistle sound and then both yelped in surprise as the house shook again only with a loud echoing bang. Cannon fire was all we could guess as we both made our way cautiously to the window both ducking in turn as another explosion erupted to our right hearing screams below. _"Dejavu." _ I thought knowing it wasn't the Pearl attacking and this was not the movie attack on Port Royal.

"Elizabeth? Brandi?" came a cautious voice as Jack came into Elizabeth's room and stepped over to the window where we were both frozen in shock and horror. "Lass's we ave to go." He mumbled grabbing both of us and yanking us down as another cannon came whistling even closer to the room sending shards of wood, glass and other debris in our direction.

"Where's Will?" came Elizabeth's muffled voice as Jack helped us both to our feet and she brushed off her dress. I knew she was demanding more than Will's whereabouts, but was sure this wasn't the time for another fight between her and Jack. I grabbed her arm yanking her into the room as another cannon landed on the other side of the house barely missing Jack with the flying debris as he ducked into the room quickly.

"Elizabeth he said we need to go…let's go." I stated as she nodded grudgingly as we followed Jack quickly down the stairs me of coarse stumbling most of the way trying to desperately breathe and walk at the same time. Not an easy task in the dress I was wearing mind you.

We all scramble out the front of the house Jack leading the way to the back allies toward the Black Pearl. I could see Elizabeth was going to be stubborn if Jack didn't mention Will's whereabouts soon and resolved to ask Jack myself since he was less liking to pick a fight with me unlike Elizabeth who would probably provoke one in her frantic worry. I bumped into Jack as he halted in one of the allies appearing to wait for someone.

"She's going to panic soon, where is Will anyway?" I asked softly next to Jacks ear smiling slightly at his startled jump and flippant hand gestures as he turned to look at me his eyes only alarmed for a moment at my voice before he smile only slightly.

"He's suppose ta be meetin us ere." Said Jack softly as Elizabeth nodded sighing in visibly relief as he tackled me and Elizabeth protecting us from a nearby explosion that again rained debris, glass, wood and more onto the three of us. "Bloody ell." He grumbled scrambling to his feet his hands moving wildly about in a concerned way as Elizabeth and I too scramble to our feet. "Ye alrigh?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes Jack…why is Will taking so long." Elizabeth replied starting to sound more cross than worried for her husband. "Is the Black Pearl under attack as well?" she asked again knowing Jack would be even more frantic than usual if it was, but it distracted her from the destruction of her home and her missing husband.

"Not yet luv." Mumbled Jack sounding a little concerned at the mention of his ship. I smiled ever so slightly knowing that if anything happened to the Pearl Jack would have a nervous breakdown or worse. "Will!" he whispered in a frantic sounding way as I glanced up seeing Will making his way back and forth between allies avoiding cannon fire, debris and Norrington who had clearly set in his mind that Jack was the cause of all the commotion and the attack.

"Jack…Commodore Norrington doesn't think this is all your fault?" asked Elizabeth as Will ducked away from more of Norrington's men and sighed as Will made it to them and she settled slightly wrapping her arms around him worriedly.

"Aye that he does luv." Grumbled Jack sounding even more cross then I remembered him ever sounding. Normally there was a teasing tone about the commodore, but this time there was nothing but anger.

"But…but…um…Damn I sound brilliant." I grumbled as Jack, Elizabeth and Will all smiled at me before we made our way down toward the roe boat which I hoped Gibbs had returned with. "I mean he was with us at the mansion." I grumbled crossly as Elizabeth smiled a knowing smile and I hid my now red face from her and Jack who turned to look curious to what she found so amusing.

"Tha doesn really matter." Stated Jack with a small smile as we followed the frantic swagger and rapidly dancing hands of Jack to where Gibbs was waiting for us. We all scrambled into the boat watching as another cannon ball landed into a building blowing it to smithereens. "We ave to leave until this is settled." He stated as Elizabeth frowned at the ship firing on her hometown.

It was a large dark brown wooden ship with billowing white sails and looked to be a little beaten up from the returned cannon fire from Port Royal, but other than that it still fired every chance it got. It was flying pirate flags and she recognized nothing of the ship but there was an odd name carved in the side that she couldn't make out and that annoyed her even more. Jack was watching carefully as stray cannon fire barely missed our small boat a couple of times. Finally we were in view of the Black Pearl which had been hidden from the other ships view around the island slightly. I saw a rope ladder swing down and was surprised when Jack lifted me up to it and I grabbed on for dear life starting to climb hearing Elizabeth complaining about the other ship attacking her town and everything going wrong on her trip home. As soon as Jack hit the deck of the pearl after Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, and myself were aboard he started to yell commands to the crew getting us out of there as fast as we could and ignoring Elizabeth's protests on leaving Port Royal to the other pirates. I knew something was up when Jack had spotted the ship, but he had ignored any inquiries from Elizabeth, Will and myself about it making his way to his cabin and shutting the door behind him.

I was cold and tired of waiting around for Jack to come out of hiding from the cabin. I had a bed in Anna-Marie's room but I knew she was still skittish about me and didn't feel like going to bed with my mind buzzing full of a hundred new questions to add to my ever growing list. I finally bored with staring around the quiet ship noticing Cotton was at the helm steering in whichever direction he had been told before Jacks disappearance I resolved to go bother the good captain. I hated to do it, but I knew he had recognized the ship and had purposely avoided the questions Elizabeth and Will had continued to fire at him after I had given up realizing he was not going to say anything. He had disappeared in his cabin and hadn't left since. I knocked on the door hearing shifting and then footsteps which paused at the door.

"Aye?" came Jacks questioning voice as I sighed and resolved not to say a word and knocked again. "Wha ye want?" he grunted opening the door and staring in surprise as I pushed my way by hearing him shut the door and watch me flop down on his bed seeing he had gone through a bunch of maps and it was the only place available to sit.

"You knew that ship Jack." I said softly as I saw him visibly blanch at my comment and very carefully make his way to the chair at his desk his swagger more noticeable since clearly he had been startled. "Why didn't you mention this to Will at the very least? Elizabeth I can understand why not…she tends to overreact." I murmured as he glanced intently into my eyes and smiled only faintly.

"Will woul not understand luv." Jack said softly as he returned his attention to the maps and charts strewn across his desk ignoring me for a long moment. "Ye don really wanna know either." He stated pointedly as I ignored this comment and sighed standing and walking over sitting on the edge of his desk smiling satisfied I had blocked his chart for the moment and gotten his attention. "Ge off of me desk." He said a hint of a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

"Not until you explain why you didn't try and return fire to help out Port Royal." I stated stubbornly as Jack stood and leaned closer to me then I would have wanted especially still wearing the damn dress which I still could barely breath in. I knew I would have comfortable cloths to get into thanks to Elizabeth, but right then I had been too agitated to go change and wished I had then. "I will slap you." I grumbled seeing that same smile cross his face I knew indicated he didn't care.

"Tha was an ol friend of mine." Said Jack as he lifted me suddenly a startled yelp leaving my lips as he politely dropped me on his bed and then went back to his maps. "An he ain a very nice one." He stated point blank as I nodded the ship rocking slightly with the waves as I watched Jack for a while ignoring the heavy feeling in my lids as I realized only faintly that the corset was still cutting of my breathing capabilities and I was feeling faint.

"Jack…I need Elizabeth." I stated softly as he glanced at me and frowned curiously seeing I was turning a tint of blue. I realized I had been in the corset too long and in all the panic somehow it had gotten too tight for me and I was starting to notice the change in my struggle to breath. He ignored my request and promptly reached over to one of the trunks in the room grabbing what I assumed was one of his shirts indicating for me to use it as I felt his hand quickly trace the back of my dress and with a slight jerk motion I could breath again seeing him stand holding a knife watching as the color returned to my face and I glanced up at him. "Thank you." I whispered softly as he turned to go to the maps not seeing me toss his shirt over my head and allow the dress to fall around my ankles. The shirt was long enough that it reached my knees and I smiled thankful that his shirts appeared to be a little longer than Wills. I yelped in surprise as a cloth hit my face and then I glanced down at the pants in my lap and stood pulling them on quickly turning to see Jack hiding a large smile with his hand pretending to go over the maps more closely. "Not funny Jack Sparrow." I grumbled as he glanced up a toothy smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Sparrow luv." He muttered his smile returning to one of concentration as I sighed watching him again not noticing how late it was and how tired I was feeling soon I felt my eyes drooping and without thinking I settled on his bed still watching him curiously.

"Sleep well?" came a soft voice as I peeked open one eye hesitantly against the morning light seeing brown eyes watching me as I sat up with a start and crashed ungracefully to the floor.

"Ow." I muttered hearing Jack start to laugh at me as I glanced down thankful I hadn't done anything with him. _"For the moment anyway."_ I thought hiding my face knowing I had caused myself to blush. His cloths were baggy on me but were much more to my liking then Will's had been. "Not funny…it hurt." I grumbled still hating mornings. That would never change.

"I coul kiss ya an make it all better." Stated Jack an impish smirk appearing on his face his gold teeth catching the light only a little. I sat there glaring at him and decidedly stood very tempted to slap the smirk off his face even if the offer sounded good to me.

"No thank you Captain." I said turning toward the door to exit his cabin and get some breakfast. _"What are you going to tell Elizabeth?"_ the thought stopped me dead in my tracks as I realized she was probably already up and had found out I had gone to talk with Jack. I never left the cabin and knew Anna-Maria had seen me enter on her way to bed that night. "Elizabeth." I muttered softly leaning my head against the cool wood of the door and sighing slightly hearing Jack's intake of breath as I turned seeing his face had lost the smirk he had there since I saw him this morning. I knew he was thinking about her hand connecting with his face again and couldn't help but laugh at the expression he had.

"Not funny luv…she be killin me." Jack muttered as I stared at the good Captain's curious nervous look and started to giggle again seeing his face turn into a slight scowl. "Me death tha funny to ya luv?" he grumbled as I shook my head trying desperately to stop my laughter barely managing it with the look of perplexity on his face.

"She's going to kill me long before you Jack. Especially when she sees me exit your cabin." I muttered my laughing cut short at the sharp knock on the cabin door. "Oh bloody hell." I whispered seeing it was Jacks turn to smile and restrain laughter.

"Brandi are you in there?" came Elizabeth's annoyed voice as I sighed resigning myself to an ear full and a full out drag to the nearest empty room where she could talk my ear off for an hour or two. "Jack I swear…

"Elizabeth I'm hear and please don't drag him into it again." I stated opening the door cautiously as she watched me for a moment seeing I was fully clothed as was Jack. "Nothing happened." I whispered knowing my cheeks were crimson under her gaze as she nodded giving Jack a deadly glare and as predicted dragging me to the nearest empty room, which was the one I shared with Anna-Maria whom I knew was probably already doing her duties above on deck.

As soon as she shut the door she started some rant on how I had worried her and to stay with Jack of all people was very wrong. This continued for several minutes, maybe even hours I had lost interest and track of her lecture by then. I had basically tuned her out thankfully, but she managed to bring me back to reality with a hard slap on my arm as I jerked my attention back to her curiously.

"You didn't hear a bloody word I said did you." Stated Elizabeth knowing full well it was useless to ask me since she had seen the slight glazed look that had come into my face.

"Um…no." I said startled when another slap connected with my arm making me yelp in surprise as I rubbed my arm glaring at her briefly. "That wasn't very nice. I can't help it that I was talking with him and dozed off. He saved me from that damn overly tight corset that had somehow managed to get too tight for me to breath in all our panic." I mumbled crossly as I glanced up seeing a broad smile on her face as she inspected my clothing closer. _"Oh no here we go again."_ I thought miserably as she covered her mouth briefly trying to hide her smile. I wasn't going to ask because I knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Jacks clothing does suite you much better." Elizabeth said as I glared at her feeling my face growing hot and knowing full well I was about the color of fresh strawberries. "You do care for him…I told you so." She piped up as I attempted to swat at her stumbling unsuccessfully into the door as she dodged me quickly her laughter evident in her voice now.

"Maybe." I mumbled grudgingly knowing she was right.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth of the Matter

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments.  
_

_Jacks in trouble...can he talk his way out of this one? Please R&R  
_

**Chapter 4: The Truth of the Matter**

We both turned to the door each leaving the room and glancing up toward the kitchen where I knew most of the crew and others were probably eating. I wasn't really up to a large meal since my discussion with Elizabeth my stomach had an odd fluttering feeling to it and it made me nervous. I peeked into the dinning area snatching a slice of bread with some apple butter on it and walked up on deck squinting against the bright sunlight and making my way over to the side of the Pearl eating my bread watching the various fish swimming around the side of the ship as we sailed across the turquoise ocean. I heard steps and then glanced up to see Will watching me and then I saw Elizabeth was up at the helm talking quietly with whomever Jack had put on duty. I knew that Will was watching to see my reaction to whatever Elizabeth was discussing, but to be honest I had lost interest in her the minute I was sure it wasn't Jack she was speaking with.

"You seem to like the Captain." Came Will's soft voice as I rolled my eyes wondering how much Elizabeth had told Will of our previous conversations and feeling my cheeks only turn slightly warm at the thought.

"How much has that lovely wife told you exactly Will?" I asked sarcasm thick in my voice as he chuckled faintly gazing up at Elizabeth who smiled waving at him briefly before going back to her conversation.

"Not a whole lot, just that she thinks you could be a good thing for Jack…even if he is a bloody pirate. That was her exact words as well." Will mumbled a small wry smile on his face as he heard a loud screech and saw that Elizabeth had taken to lecturing Jack for saying something that had displeased her apparently judging by her loud voice and Jacks frantic hand movements. "Too early in the morning for this already." He sniffed faintly as he sighed resolved to go find out what the disagreement was.

I could guess what the disagreement was about judging by the hidden laughter in Elizabeth's eyes as she took a moment to glance at me seeing Jack was extremely uncomfortable by her continuous yelling and pointing at him. _"Poor Jack."_ I thought sadly wishing that somehow I had saved him from the ear full he was getting, but some part of me was deeply amused by his frantic hand gestures and how he was trying to charm his way out of the lecture. Elizabeth was not going to be ignored though and the deep scowl and sour looks that crossed Jacks face made me laugh so hard I choked briefly on my breakfast and then settled down against the railing on the deck of the Pearl watching with great amusement as the arguing and lecturing continued for another half hour or so. Finally Elizabeth satisfied that she had thoroughly ruined Jacks morning stalked off with Will following behind, an apologetic smile on his face to Jack whom looked as though he was ready to shoot Elizabeth. The look on his face reminded me of the one he had on the island when he had thought about shooting her, but this time around I think me may have seriously considered pulling the trigger.

I gazed out at the ocean then for a while seeing the show had now ended and everyone was returning to work. I saw to my delight a dolphin or two swim by the ship but they didn't stay long. I soon started to doze lightly against railing of the pearl the waving of the boat lulling me into a comfortable sleep almost. I then felt the presence behind me my eyes shooting open as I whirled to see Jack staring at me a cross look etched on his face as he flopped down beside me. I knew he was annoyed I hadn't talked Elizabeth out of lecturing him and could see he was still concerned with the pirates that had attacked Port Royal only hours ago.

"Ye didn shut er up." Grumbled Jack as I glanced over at his dark eyes seeing his face was frozen in a bitter look and then I smiled slightly. "She still took off me ear." He grumbled taking a swig from the rum bottle in his hand.

"I can't help it. I tried…I really made an effort but well……it's Elizabeth." I stated as Jack glanced at me the sour look slowly replaced by a hidden smile in his dark eyes. "She's very persistent and the lecture I received was much like yours I am sure." I mumbled as Jack offered me a sip from the rum bottle. It was too early in the morning for alcohol but I took a sip anyway ignoring the burning as he smiled his charming smile and stood offering me his hand.

"Ye wan a tour?" Jack asked staring down at me his eyes alight with laughter as I glanced up at the sky and sighed realizing that if I didn't go on the tour Elizabeth would whisk me off again.

"I would rather nap, but it's got to be safer then another one of her lectures." I muttered hearing a chuckle as I glanced up seeing Elizabeth was headed down to us again. I quickly took his offered hand and allowed him to take me around the ship. I was even more in love with the ship after his tour even though I knew the Pearl was Jacks deepest love I couldn't help but appreciate the ship myself and smiled at how he crooned over the ship over and over again. He was back to his drunken swagger thanks to his early morning rum, but I just rolled my eyes following him up to the helm where he proceeded to steer the boat. I just stood there glancing around content until I heard a sharp splintering sound and glanced of to my right. _"That damn pirate ship." _ I thought as I walked quickly to the side getting a better look.

"Stop blowin holes in me ship!" came Jacks indignant cry as I found myself rolling my eyes looking at the bit of damage the Pearl had taken to the railing I had moments before been resting against.

I shuddered at the sight realizing that could have been me instead of the railing. I mentally thanked whoever was looking out for me and Jack before I turned hearing him barking orders to everyone. Then to my surprise Elizabeth was dragging me to Jack's cabin along with herself. She quickly locked the door behind us and waited for a few minutes glancing around the cabin for some sort of barricade. _"I don't like hiding and I know how to handle a sword."_ I thought annoyed that she had dragged me in from the fight that was about to take place outside. We were both dressed in pants and shirt and I knew she could fight very well due to Will's teachings. _"She doesn't know if I can fight or not."_ I realized feeling a bit guilty before I grabbed the extra sword that she had in her hand.

"What on earth?" asked Elizabeth turning sharply with her own sword raised out of surprise in case someone had made it through the locked door. I caught her blow easily seeing surprise in her eyes as she smiled. "You can fight." She stated the obvious as I nodded and we both returned above deck to what I could see was in chaos.

The other pirate ship had managed to pull up beside the pearl and everyone was fighting the many opposing pirates that had herded themselves aboard. I saw everyone was busily fighting noticing Jack was fighting and arguing with a strange man up at the helm. I assumed by his actions and the way he was attacking Jack he was the captain of the opposing ship. He was almost as tall as Jack maybe a bit taller wearing a loose white shirt and dark colored breeches; He had wild dark red hair flying in every direction as he continued to fight. He was managing to keep Jack pinned blow for blow and I saw that Jack was starting to look just slightly concerned. _"Talon Whisper?"_ I questioned reading the side of the other ship curious to why that name had seemed familiar to me. I ducked upon hearing Elizabeth yell at me turning in time to send an apposing pirate overboard and to stop another one sending him hard into the railing.

"Are you alright?" asked Elizabeth breathlessly as she came to my side assisting me in the pirates that had suddenly ganged up on me out of my distraction. I nodded as she and I sent many more pirates overboard and to the ground. I heard Will yell at Elizabeth who turned in time to see a blade coming right for her. I intercepted the blow sending the pirate on his back seeing Elizabeth sigh in relief.

"Where's Jack?" I asked to no one in particular as Elizabeth also noticed he was no longer at the helm of the ship fighting. _"Where's Jack and that other Pirate?"_ my thoughts screamed as I rapidly glanced around making my way through the many pirates and strewn about bodies noticing Will and Elizabeth were too making their way to the helm of the ship apparently all of us wondering where the good captain had disappeared too.

On the other side of the helm just out of view Jack was busily fighting for his life with the other Pirate Captain I noticed finally making my way up to the helm. I saw Elizabeth and Will weren't far behind but I was a little concerned when I saw the opposing captains' sword pinned lightly at Jacks throat seeing his sword was lowered at his side.

"Where be the map Jack?" came the other captains accented voice as I glared at him feeling an odd sensation rise in my chest as I slowly started to make my way unnoticed by both of them around the other side of the opposing captain.

"_It figures…Jack stole a map and now is gotten himself and the rest of us in trouble."_ I thought feeling a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth realizing I shouldn't have found this at all amusing, but Jack being who he was it didn't surprise me in the least. I saw then that Jack was just buying his time with the other captain eyeing his sword thoughtfully. _"Waiting for the opportune moment."_ I thought smiling at the phrase Jack seemed to use almost as often as don't do anything stupid. Slowly Jack raised his sword catching the other captain by surprise as he returned blow for blow their swords ringing around the ship as I noticed we were starting to win now that Jack had managed to overtake the surprised captain who promptly fell overboard with a loud splash. There was cheering from everyone on deck as Jack started to steer away from the opposing pirate ship what was left of the other crew jumping overboard to safety.

For the first time since getting out of range of the cannon fire from the other pirate ship Jack noticed I had been standing there observing him and realized I had been there a while probably tempted to butt in and help him. _"Bloody ell."_ Jack thought as one of the few remaining opposing Pirates snuck up behind me but I lifted my blade promptly kicking the idiot overboard after catching the blow aimed at my head. As soon as everyone was sure the threat was over Jack was barking orders to clean the deck and check for damages making as many repairs as they could. He observed me for nearly half an hour before sighing realizing he would have to eventually say something or Elizabeth would lecture him again. He apparently had noticed how close I had gotten with her and was worried that we would start to discuss what I had learned.

"Come to me cabin." Jack said calmly as I rolled my eyes and shook my head pointing promptly at Elizabeth who was watching curiously. "Alrigh then follow me for a walk?" he questioned as I shrugged ignoring the odd look Elizabeth was giving me as I followed Jack around the front of the ship out of the crews hearing and sight range.

I knew Elizabeth would be full of lectures or questions about what I was up to later, but somehow I thought that Jack's little secret I would keep to myself for a while. I got the feeling that there was more to Jacks little adventure and didn't feel like pressing another round of lectures and comments about my feelings from Elizabeth again that evening. If I could help it anyway.

"What's going on Jack?" I asked point blank seeing him visibly cringe at my bluntness. Apparently I was starting to sound like Elizabeth as well judging by the hesitant look he was giving me. I hid a smile wondering if he was worried I would slap him and finally giggled only lightly seeing his tense stance relax slightly. "I promise I won't be Elizabeth…if that helps." I murmured as Jack chuckled at my last comment and eyeing me thoughtfully.

"Tha map he be after isn' wha you think luv." Jack said as I rolled my eyes deciding that the pet name luv was being worn thin around me at the moment. He was avoiding the question like he always seems to when put on the spot and I knew he was plainly lying to me, but he was a pirate and he only lied when it suited him. He was about as honest as a pirate could get and I knew it.

"What I think Captain Jack Sparrow…is he was after that map all along, but you cleverly kept that hidden from Will and Elizabeth. I also see you didn't expect him to catch up to you in Port Royal. What I don't understand is why you seem to think I can't see through you." I stated as Jack visibly blanched at that eyeing me even more carefully then before. "I will spare you the lecture for now, but I suggest you come up with a good excuse soon…eventually Elizabeth will catch on and you'll be dealing with her and Will both." I said softly turning to leave the conversation ended as far as I was concerned. I was surprised when a firm hand gripped my arm.

"Ye know a bit too much about us luv." Came Jacks voice a slight hard tone to it as I realized I had been a bit careless in my vow to watch myself due to the fact this wasn't the movie and I had no idea how each character would really react in this setting. "Almos as though ye know somethin bout me." He mumbled as I tried to think quickly of an excuse noticing that his grip had lessened slightly on my arm as I turned to glance up at him feeling my face heat only slightly as I realized how close he was to me.

"You are easy to read after hanging around Elizabeth for three days." I said feeling my voice barely squeeze out the words as I glanced into his brown eyes finding it hard to breathe for a moment. I then carefully pried his loose fingers from my arm seeing his gaze intently follow my gestures before I glanced a slight smirk out of the corner of my eye watching him pull his hand back in one of his strange hand gestures and then walk away. _"What was so funny?"_ I wondered as I stared at my arm and then up at his retreating form. I felt my cheeks remembering I had blushed, but that wouldn't have gotten that big of a smirk. "Jack!" I growled as I realized my shirt was hanging a little lower then I would have liked and then I felt my face grow even warmer.

Later that afternoon I had refused to speak to Jack most of the day even when he had tried to talk me into lunch. I was still embarrassed about my carelessness around him and didn't feel like repeating the mistake again anytime soon. Elizabeth finally noticing something had come over to sit with me on the newly repaired railing, where I had been perched either up against it or leaning over it most of the day. I felt her gaze follow me for a long moment finally getting tired of her stare I smiled and returned my attention back to the water below. _"Please don't ask me anything Elizabeth…I really don't feel like being teased at the moment, I've already thoroughly embarrassed myself for today."_ I thought carefully inspecting the water below seeing nothing surface by the side since before the battle. I had been hoping to see the dolphins again but hadn't since earlier that morning.

"What did he do?" Elizabeth asked knowingly as I sighed and shook my head seeing her look at me a little confused. "It wasn't what he done?" she murmured as I rolled my eyes shrugging. "Both of you did something?" she asked a hint of a smile in her face as I pointedly gave her a dirty look seeing her cover her mouth stifling laughter.

"I hadn't paid attention and should have known better. That's all you need to know Elizabeth." I said pointedly ignoring the giggle that she couldn't stifle as I shrugged glaring at the water startled when I felt her poke at me making me jump. "Don't do that." I hissed as she smiled then and shrugged poking at me again. "Fine…I didn't fix my shirt after the fight and hadn't paid attention when I was talking with him alright." I growled in a short breath as she stared at me her mouth hanging slightly ajar. _"Yes Elizabeth…he saw down my shirt alright."_ I thought feeling my face grow even warmer as she closed her mouth promptly before letting out a series of muffled giggles.

"Elizabeth?" called Will as she turned to see he was on helm duty and wanted to talk with her about something. I could already see that they knew something was up with the pirates that had been following us since Port Royal, but I had a feeling they were starting to piece something together and with that thought nagging at me, I realized I would have to go find Jack much to my discomfort.

I was not a forgiving person especially when it was my own stupidity that had gotten in the way, but I knew I should at least warn him of a double lecture probably coming in his direction as soon as someone took over for Will. I made my way to Jack's cabin glaring hard at the door the incident from earlier still fresh in my mind._ "He could have at least warned me."_ I thought miserably as I smiled wryly knowing full well he was a pirate and it was more or less me being seriously attracted to him that had caused me to be so embarrassed. I finally took a breath and knocked on his cabin door hearing muffled shifting of papers and boots heading toward the door.

"Wha do ya wan?" come Jacks muffled voice from the other side of the cabin door as I sighed and waited for him to open the door. I was not about to answer him until I was inside and if that wasn't a clue enough for him after the other time I came to talk with him I figured he would never get it. "Brandi?" came his questioning voice as he opened the door a half smirk on his face as I rolled my eyes ignoring him and walked into the cabin hearing the door shut behind me. "Wha is it luv?"

"Elizabeth and Will are talking and I think you may have a bit of explaining to do soon." I stated promptly turning to walk back out the way I had come in colliding with Jack and stumbling promptly on my ass. _"So much for avoiding another embarrassing moment." _ I thought miserably as I glanced up making sure I had a firm glare on my face seeing Jack was smirking down at me. He offered me his hand and I accepted it climbing to my feet brushing myself off, finally finding the nerve I slapped him across the face noting he was glancing pointedly down my shirt again.

"I didn deserve tha." Grumbled Jack placing his hand gingerly to his cheek as I glared up at him trying desperately not to laugh at the odd look on his face.

"Of coarse you did and you know it." I said pointedly as Jack rolled his eyes watching me carefully in case I decided to repeat the action. "Now that we've cleared that up…excuse me I think they're coming and I would rather not be involved in your lecture if I can help it." I mumbled walking toward the door hearing a pair of muffled voices realizing I was too late to avoid them. "Never mind." I mumbled miserably as I flopped down on Jacks bed leaning against the back of the wall tucking my legs up under my chin.

"Jack…let us in please." Come Wills pleading voice as I noticed Jack glance at the door debating on whether or not he felt like letting them in. It was inevitable he would get a lecture and he knew it, but I could see he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You can't avoid them forever Jack." I said as he glanced at me and sighed defeated walking toward the door. He paused at the door and looked ready to change his mind about opening it. "Want me to answer it for you?" I asked as he glanced at me relief evident in his face at the offer.

"Woul ye luv?" he asked sounding slightly more relieved then necessary as I sighed climbing to my feet making my way to the cabin door seeing Jack had retreated behind his desk to take a swig of rum and ready himself for a lecture.

I slowly opened the door stepping aside as Elizabeth came rapidly into the room her face already showing she had a firm lecture to aim directly at Jack. Will followed in slowly looking almost as miserable as Jack who quickly took another sip of his rum and stared straight ahead at the fuming woman in front of him. I watched quietly from Jacks bed where I had settled myself back against the wall leaning on my legs waiting for the incoherent yelling of Elizabeth to start, but for nearly ten minutes nothing came. To my surprise Will was the one to break the silence that was starting to worry me.

"Jack…are you hiding something from us?" asked Will sounding only slightly hurt, but knowing Jack had always had reasons for being so secretive. "Elizabeth thinks that maybe you should be fully honest with us for a moment." He said respectfully hoping that just maybe she wouldn't start yelling at Jack the first moment she got.


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth’s Wrath

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_Does keeping something from Elizabeth mean trouble? R&R please  
_

**Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Wrath**

I waited for Jack to say something but he never did, he just stared from one face to the other and pointed to a paper that was lying on his desk forcing Will and Elizabeth to both pause glancing over what appeared to be a map. I knew it was the map Jack had been arguing over but I had not said anything to Elizabeth or Will as of yet and wanted to keep it that way. Will glanced over the map carefully before looking at Elizabeth who's mouth was frozen in an O of anger or surprise I wasn't entirely sure which and was hoping I didn't have to know, but sadly my wishes never seem to be enough.

"Jack…how long have you had this?" asked Elizabeth barely being able to keep her voice below screeching volume as I glanced up eyeing what I knew was going to turn into a yelling match at any point. "This is the reason they attacked Port Royal?" she questioned as I noticed Jack flinch under her gaze and drink from the bottle in his hand again knowing that her voice would eventually start to rise in volume.

"Aye." Said Jack carefully glancing in my direction looking for some sort of help or support I was sure, but seeing the look in Elizabeth's face made me wish I could run instead. "I was sure they woul ave let it be for a few days or so." He mumbled sounding so much like a child being scolded I was sure Elizabeth would reach out and ring his neck. Will grabbed his wife quickly around the arms as I jerked sharply to my feet seeing Elizabeth was about to do just that if Will hadn't had stopped her when he did.

"I…let me go Will…I'm going to…to…grrr." growled Elizabeth trying to figure out a proper lecture in between her rage and detainment from Will.

"Elizabeth…come on." I whispered very softly as she paused in her struggling for a small moment and relaxed eyeing me curiously. I could feel my face turning warm under her intense gaze and knew she had seen it. I could sense her anger as she pulled away from Will and glanced hard at me her eyes searching mine for an explanation I knew I couldn't give her, because I really had no excuse in keeping what I knew from her. Jack had never asked me too, but I knew if I did she would take his ear off and then some.

"You knew." Elizabeth stated as I glanced up seeing the hurt in her eyes as I sighed and nodded reaching out to grab her arm to apologize. "Don't." she said simply as she stomped from Jacks cabin leaving Will to do the lecture she could not get out around her anger. I saw Jack watch me curiously seeing that my silence had gotten me in almost as much trouble with her as his had. I shook my head and walked out of the cabin hoping to find her and make my case even if it wasn't a very good one.

After nearly two hours of looking on the ship for Elizabeth I sighed leaning against the railing near the helm of the Black Pearl and thought. _"Where can she hide…I think I've looked in every nook and cranny on the damn pearl."_ I thought angrily as I decided the one place left to look was up. I made my way cautiously up to the crows' nest of the Pearl knowing full well it was the last place I had to check and would probably come face to face with her fury. _"I hope she doesn't throw me overboard from up here."_ I thought glancing down to the far below deck and sighing inwardly at the images that flew through my head. I knew she wouldn't do that, but her wrath was something I was worried about dealing with and those images oddly comforted me, which is pretty sick and sad at the same time. _"Elizabeth…finally."_ I though seeing her staring over the ocean her hair flying violently in the wind as I managed to climb up behind her hearing her muttering under her breathe obviously aware I had found her.

"Can I apologize now that I've searched the whole ship for you?" I asked quietly as she turned to face me forcing me to flinch under her glare. _"I guess not."_ I thought watching her hurt face and feeling my own guilt sinking further into my stomach.

"How could you keep this…that from me?" asked Elizabeth as I glanced down feeling like a kid again when I was scolded for stupid mistakes I made. "I know you like him, but how could you…you…pirate." She grumbled her eyes showing no light of amusement what so ever.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I found out, but…the battle and then you and Will were figuring it out already. I assumed you didn't need me to add to your inquiry." I mumbled knowing it was a poor excuse. "I wanted to tell you this morning but you kept teasing me and I forgot about it until just recently. I thought it would be better for you to confront Jack without me." I said knowing that I was just making up excuses and knew I had been trying to protect Jack and knew I should have told her being my closest friend on the ship and in this time.

"But you didn't tell me…and those were by far pathetic excuses." Sighed Elizabeth as I glanced up curiously and saw that hint of a smile playing in her eyes knowing she was about to forgive me after the lecture I knew was bound to come. "You may like that bloody pirate, but saving his sorry hide isn't something you should be doing with me on this boat. Sooner or later I will find things out and I will take them out on him and…yes even you." She said as I pointed my finger at myself pouting only slightly. "I forgive you……just don't do it again or else suffer my wrath." She stated matter of factly as I rolled my eyes nodding in her direction before she reached out hugging me briefly and then we were both climbing down to the deck below.

"Jack said that as soon as we get whatever he has on that map…we can go sort things at Port Royal." Said Will coming up behind us as we were giggling at one another. "I think it would be best if you and I were to go into Port Royal and sort things out with our lovely Commodore though." He said pointedly as Elizabeth's smile faded at the mention of Norrington.

"James Norrington abuses his post with Jack." Growled Elizabeth sounding annoyed and angry at the same time. "But you do make a point…otherwise he might try to hang Jack and I would prefer that to be done by me." She mumbled playfully as I rolled my eyes seeing Jack flinch slightly under her gaze. "Go on." She whispered near my ear as I smiled and started my way toward the helm ignoring her muffled giggles behind me.

Soon I saw Elizabeth talking with Will sorting through what he had learned talking with Jack and then I decided to pointedly go up to the good captain and give him a piece of my mind. He saw the determined look in my face then and a complete sour look crossed his face as I approached, the look was so amusing I couldn't help but stifle a giggle or two. He eyed me curiously and called over to Cotton to man the helm as he steered me to my annoyance and Elizabeth's amusement back into his cabin. I wanted to protest but was sure I would get ignored this time around.

"Did ye ave a good talk with er?" asked Jack curiously as I noticed the nervous twitch in his usual hand gestures and closed my eyes a moment trying to stop myself from outright laughing.

"She forgave me Jack. God knows why I stuck up for you…you bloody Pirate." I said as he gave me an indignant look and lowered his eyes in a pathetic attempt to glare at me since his eyes read amusement all the way. "She is very irritated with you though and I can't be responsible…

"For the lecture I be bound to ear." Finished Jack as I nodded seeing him visibly roll his kohl lined eyes and glance over at the map that still lay across the desk. "Yer na much help ya know." He said as I shrugged following him over to look at the map and watch him go over it again marking things as he went along. I noticed him carefully tracing my shirt and pointedly lifted it up blocking any view he may have had or been looking for and glared at him. "Wha?"

"You know what Jack." I said as he lowered his gaze to the map trying to disguise the smirk I saw on his face. _"Enough is enough pirate."_ I thought watching him curiously as he set aside his tri-corner hat and glanced more intently at the map. _"Do I even want to know what is going through that mind of yours?"_ I wondered seeing he was intent on the map for a long time until he noticed me watching him.

"Interested?" Jack asked me softly as I started and glanced up at him curious to what he meant. "I can explain it if ye wan?" he inquired as I smiled faintly knowing he had other intentions as well, but my curiosity was much more evident and I nodded. I walked over beside him as he started to explain what the different markings meant and each action of the tools he used. After a few minutes of explaining I watched him at my side feeling his arm slowly shifting around my shoulders as he continued to explain more into the charts obviously distracting me or at least he was hoping he had. I smiled rolling my eyes clearly seeing this innocent explanation was going south and smiled thoughtfully wondering what Elizabeth would say if she entered right about then. I could picture her expression as well as his and the lecture that would come spilling from her lips in the process of him trying to pretend he was innocent.

"Do you mind?" I asked softly as Jacks arm rested on my shoulders hesitating from moving any farther. I glanced out of the corner of my eye seeing the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as I debated on pulling away or allowing him to test how far I would allow him to get, because it wasn't about to be much farther.

"Do I ave to answer tha luv?" asked Jack softly as I glared at him seeing him visibly flinch under my gaze for a minute before his smirk grew into a broad smile. I was trying my hardest to look annoyed, even angry at his insinuations, but sadly the smile in my eyes was giving me away and I knew it. I decided to pull away and started to walk toward the door turning as his hand grasped my arm and coming very close to touching noses with him. _"What is he up too?"_ my mind asked curiously as he stared into my eyes for a long moment.

Remembering the last time he got this close my eyes trailed down to my shirt for inspection and I felt visibly relaxed seeing my shirt was where it belonged. I saw that smirk of his at my inspection and wanted so much to say something cross, but couldn't find my voice. I felt his hand reach up beside my face knowing I was blushing I could feel it through the coolness of his calloused hand as it brushed against my cheek he then leaned down to my surprise and pressed his sun warn lips against mine. I was lost there for a second trying to react but all I did was return the kiss closing my eyes in the process. I heard a sharp tap at the door to his cabin which distracted me as he pulled back a smile evident on his face as he turned to the door swaggering to it looking almost cocky.

"Wha is it?" asked Jack as I saw his attention was drawn at the incessant knocking, and at that I pressed my fingers very gingerly against my lips feeling a very small smile on my face. I quickly moved my hand to my side knowing my cheeks were very warm now especially after Jacks little trick, but I didn't care and my giddy feeling faded as soon as he opened the door and Elizabeth came stomping in. Will was following behind looking only slightly concerned by his wife's actions as she turned to face Jack.

"What have you two been doing in here?" Elizabeth inquired as Jack looked at her hoping he had an honest innocent look on his face as I glanced down at the maps knowing if she saw my face we would both hear it. "I was expecting Brandi to join me for a walk hours ago." She stated coolly as she glanced in my direction and only a hint of a smile was in her eyes. I knew very well the blushing had died down in my face but I wasn't about to give her any idea what had happened before her entrance if I could avoid it.

"Jack was teaching me about working maps and the tools he uses to navigate with…nothing more." I said as Elizabeth looked at me staring hard at the maps then at Jack who's face was as innocent as he could manage, sadly not innocent enough judging by her expression. I saw Elizabeth closely inspecting the room and saw a flash of that smirk of Jacks knowing full well he thought about saying only a hint at what may have happened, but the look he got from her quieted that thought instantly.

"Yes well…ok then." Elizabeth said sounding only momentarily defeated as she grasped my arm pulling me slowly out the cabin door. "Will explain to Jack we need to hurry up this little chase of his before Norrington decides to join in with the pirates after the Pearl." She snapped leaving the cabin. I chanced a glance at Jack seeing a hint of mischief in his eyes as I ignored him allowing myself to be dragged hastily out of the cabin.

I followed Elizabeth without a choice because of the vice like grip she had on my arm and closed my eyes faintly wondering what she was going to ask me about this time around. I brushed my free arm across my face thoughtfully wondering what Jack may have been saying to Will that very moment. Elizabeth suddenly stopped forcing me to bump into her as she released her death grip on my arm and turned to look at me her foot lightly tapping as she waited for me to say something. _"You still look like a cartoon."_ I thought refraining from smiling as I lowered my gaze hoping she didn't think to ask what was obviously written in her questioning gaze. _"Please pretend you don't have a clue what happened."_ I thought carefully meeting her intense gaze with my own and seeing her face light up with a smile as the tapping of her foot promptly stopped and she started to stifle laughter.

"Could Jack have tried to look anymore innocent?" Elizabeth asked me as I shrugged careful not to reveal anything to her as of that moment. I wasn't ready for her to start teasing me at that moment I was still reeling over the fact that Jack had kissed me to begin with. "What did he do this time?" she inquired as I pointedly ignored the question kicking my feet slightly as though I was being scolded.

"Nothing…he was showing me as I said how to use the maps and tools. He was actually as innocent as he tried to pretend." I said carefully before I met eyes with Elizabeth who was far from looking convinced. "What?" I asked knowing that I wasn't pulling off any innocent act; she could read me like an open book apparently.

"We discussed earlier how hiding something from me was a bad idea. I will find out and will not spare you an ear full…unless you are nice enough to explain to me the truth." Elizabeth muttered looking only a little put off as I sighed flopping down on the deck of the Pearl and staring at her as she joined me against the railing waiting for my answer.

"Do not tell Will…I won't ever forgive you." I muttered resigning to the fact she wouldn't let it go no matter what I did to avoid her. "Jack was explaining the maps to me, but his intentions weren't exactly innocent. He had his arm wrapped around me and deciding to avoid any further traveling of said limb…I turned to leave his cabin." I said as Elizabeth nodded knowing that wasn't the end of the story and she smiled faintly waiting for me to finish. "He caught me on my way out and I spun on reaction, but was too close to really do much…he reached out a kissed me ok? Happy now Elizabeth?" I asked feeling my face grow so hot I thought it was on fire.

Elizabeth's face promptly dropped into an expression of surprise her mouth slightly ajar at this news and trying to work something out of her mouth, but nothing but movement came for a long moment. I watched as she managed to collect herself and saw her staring at me the surprise still evident in her face. _"Bloody hell Elizabeth saying something already." _I thought as she kept that curiously surprised gaze on me trying to find her voice to say something.

"That's it?" Elizabeth finally managed as I looked at her my eyebrow arched in curious fashion as I nodded seeing her smile go from ear to ear. "I figured he would try something more." She muttered stifling laughter at my suddenly fire red cheeks as I lowered my gaze from hers for the moment. "I mean…he's Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

"He might have, but you knocked." I said covering my mouth in surprise as I realized what had slipped out. I then realized I wouldn't have minded if he did do more, but she had interrupted at the most lousy moment she could have found. Her laughter was evident then as I glanced at her ignoring my burning face managing a scowl as she tried to cover her mouth, but the laughter was too hard to stifle.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted Brandi." Elizabeth said in mock seriousness seeing me blush even harder under her teasing. "You like him…and you wanted more." She stated as I rolled my eyes lowering my face into my knees trying desperately to hide from her teasing knowing I failed miserably. "Hello Jack." She started as I felt my heart drop worrying he would have heard the conversation.

"That was so mean." I muttered crossly seeing Jack was no where to be found. "If he ever heard…

"Ear wha?" Jack questioned as Elizabeth and I whirled seeing him standing there cockier than usual smile on his face even for him as I lowered my eyes thankful that I hadn't had a chance to finish that sentence.

"It's a girl thing." Elizabeth stated sounding like her usual self as she climb to her feet heading toward Will leaving me with all the explaining. _"Note to self…throw Elizabeth overboard."_ I thought sourly as she gave me an apologetic smile and disappeared leaving Jack standing there his eyebrows arched curiously. _"Damn her."_ I thought miserably as Jack sat down beside me where Elizabeth and I had moments before been teasing each other…well her teasing me mostly.

"Ear wha exactly luv?" Jack asked very calming putting his arm around my shoulders making sure I couldn't look away. _"Damn it…he knew that I couldn't lie when looking at someone."_ I thought annoyed and wondering what the hell I was going to say right then.

"None of your concern Jack." I muttered finally deciding on an answer as I tried to glare into that intense stare of his feeling his fingers playing with my hair lightly. I realized I was nervous then and saw his lips curl into a slight smile at my comment. I felt his fingers lightly lace into my hair curious to what he was up to as he stared at me still with that smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. _"Did he actually hear Elizabeth and I?" _ I wondered feeling my stomach lurch slightly at the thought.

"Really?" asked Jack curiously as I pointedly ignored him trying to glare again and too failing miserably as always. I was startled when he pulled me into another soft kiss his lips finding mine easily as I closed my eyes feeling his hand entwine into my hair farther. _"Damn you to heaven Elizabeth."_ I thought as Jack pulled slowly back from the kiss and saw me look at him only slightly bewildered this time. "Excuse me luv." He said standing and walking to the calling crewman that had alerted him to a land sighting in the distance.

"_What's going on now?"_ I wondered as I decided to follow after Jack seeing he was standing at the helm looking straight ahead at an island that was slowly coming into view in the distance. I walked very slowly up to Jack's side seeing he was intent on the island and then saw him pull out his compass that knowing smile crossing his face as he started to order the crew around in an attempt to land on that island in view. I had a bad feeling about this adventure and decided I wanted to stay close to Jack even if Elizabeth found the need for teasing and lecturing, which she was extremely good at.

"What island is that?" I asked Jack not bothering to shrug off his arm as it wrapped warmly around my shoulders pulling me close to his side. I then stared curiously up at his brown eyes seeing a strange smile on his face, one I never remembered seeing in either of the movies back home. It appeared to be almost…protective in an odd way.

"Tha be Carpathian Island." Jack whispered softly in my ear as I snuggled closer to him not caring what he or anyone else thought at the moment. Carpathian meant to me vampires or at least a part of Transylvania, which in reality meant it was part of Romania. _"Damn I hate my memory sometimes…I really don't like this island."_ I thought to myself as I ignored the odd look I had received from Elizabeth and allowed Jack to lead me to his cabin.

Later in Jacks Cabin I had settled down in the corner of his bed leaning on my knees and ignoring my gut feeling something was wrong with this adventure. I could feel something in my stomach churning and new that something would go wrong, this was exactly why I had worried when I realized who and where I was with. I was going to die in this time and I would never be able to tell my mom of my adventure. I was startled when I felt Jacks arm slide lightly across my shoulders getting my attention. _"Jack we need to turn around…there is something wrong here."_ I thought to myself practically wanting to scream it at him in hopes he would leave as soon as possible. I knew better though, we were heading there for some reason and it was tied in with that map Jack had acquired. _"Commandeered."_ I thought sarcastically startled when Jacks lips were pressed softly against mine again almost in a reassuring gesture. That was all it took, I lost all common sense and allowed my curiosity to win out. I was going to sleep with Captain Jack Sparrow and this time not even Elizabeth lecturing me was going to change my mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Carpathian Island

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments_

_Here be trouble...what can happen while adventuring with Jack and friends? R&R please...feed my writing lol_**  
**

**Chapter 6: Carpathian Island**

"Damn sunshine." I hissed squinting around Jack's Cabin and remembering what had happened the night before. I had slept with him and was oddly giddy at the aspect of waking beside him the next morning. I glanced over at Jack seeing his eyes were still closed, but it was clear in my mind that I had made myself a permanent part of this story no matter what happened in the end. He shifted slightly beside me moving his hand lightly across his bare chest and finally managing to open one eye and smile at me. "Morning." I murmured feeling the chill of the morning air on my bare skin as I snuggled closer to Jack still despising early mornings no matter what company I was in.

"Aye…mornin' luv." Murmured Jack sounding only slightly awake. We both jumped at the sudden rapid snap of knuckles on his cabin door. "Bloody ell." He mumbled glancing at me tiredly both of us knowing whom was on the other side knocking. "Go away." He hissed softly as I nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to Jack hoping the knocking would stop.

"Jack…I can't find Brandi anywhere and am worried." Come Elizabeth's muffled voice as I stared hard at Jack and hid my smile laying on his chest wishing that Elizabeth would go away and let us alone in peace. _"Damn her."_ I thought tiredly as I rolled my eyes hearing another round of tapping. "Did she fall asleep in there again?" she inquired as I let out a stifled giggle not even wanting to see her reaction to the sight I was looking at, at that very moment.

"She's alrigh luv. She dozed off in ere again." Called Jack softly as I closed my eyes listening to his steady breathing and smiled thoughtfully at his soft voice. I knew eventually I would have to face her, but I didn't want to spoil the moment just yet.

"Thank you Jack…let her know I need to talk with her when she wakes." Come Elizabeth's mumbled reply as I heard her steps leaving to the deck and sighed smiling and closing my eyes contentedly.

"Don wanna move very bad luv." Whispered Jack softly as I kept my eyes closed and shrugged feeling his calloused hand sliding very softly across my shoulders. _"I'm content and don't want to go face that stupid island or lecture." _ I thought a small smile on my face before it faded at the thought of Carpathian Island.

The island still gave me the creeps even if Jack was there at my side. Yes I felt safe with him, but the thought of that island and what may be on it still bothered me. I closed my eyes cuddled tightly to Jack for warmth as I dozed off again. There was a faint calling of my name that jarred me awake as I glanced up at Jack who had apparently tried to get my attention as he shifted in bed sitting up. I then watched as he climb from the bed and started dressing obviously we were about to head to Carpathian Island. _"Damn it."_ I thought sadly as Jack turned leaning across the bed kissing me softly before mumbling something about being dressed so we could leave the Pearl.

"Brandi." Came Elizabeth's voice as I turned at her entrance after Jacks exit.

"_Oh please hell no…not yet." _ I thought frantically as Elizabeth stared at me shock and knowing locked in her eyes that were as wide as saucers. I had just managed to climb out of Jacks bed and I was far from decent. I stood there quickly tossing one of Jack shirts over my head as she stepped in the room and nearly slammed the door in her haste. "Um…I can explain." I answered softly knowing full well my face was more than red right then.

"You slept with Jack." Stated Elizabeth her voice hesitant with surprise and awkwardness as she studied my face for a long time, again her mouth moving but nothing leaving it, then her voice finally came back to her. "I can't believe you slept with him…and…oh my goodness." She mumbled still trying to find a good way to lecture and again failing miserably.

"What…I like him and he likes me…that's what people do if they feel comfortable enough with someone." I murmured pulling on a pair of Jacks pants and staring hard at Elizabeth who was watching me as I slipped on my boots.

"You more than care for him……if I read you like I think…you love that bloody pirate." Elizabeth said as I glanced up sharply from placing my boots on and sighed slightly.

"Yes, but he doesn't need to know that. He's probably never had a girl be possessive of him being a pirate as said and I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Are we clear?" I asked Elizabeth as she nodded realizing that I knew what I had gotten myself into even if it would eventually hurt me in the end. I had loved him since I first saw the movie and now I could make sure he new that even if I didn't know if or when I would find a way home. If I didn't at least I had Jack, Elizabeth, and Will for friends and that mattered a great deal to me.

"We're clear." Elizabeth mumbled nodding slightly as she and I both left Jacks Cabin not another word leaving either of our lips as we approached the row boats awaiting us to head to the island.

Jack, Elizabeth, Will and myself were in a boat with Gibbs rowing us to the island and I noticed that Anna-Maria and three others were headed to the island in purpose to keep the boats safe and be ready for trouble if they needed to make a hurried escape to the Pearl. I stumbled ungracefully from the boat as we hit land and instead of falling flat on my face like I was used to; Jacks arms quickly caught me and hoisted me back to my feet. I smiled a thank you to Jack who nodded as Will and Elizabeth followed behind us slowly observing things as we went. Clearly the four of us were to be on our own, which didn't settle my worries as I eyed the tall plant life growing around the island we were slowly making our way through. A huge spider crawled down from a web as we walked past and I let out a startled yelp seeing Jack pause and stare at it. The same look that he had when first meeting Cotton came over his face at the sight and he visibly shuddered. _"At least I'm not the only one."_ I thought startled when he pulled out his gun and shot the thing. Will and Elizabeth both jumped at this action but knew full well that Jack had a habit of shooting things that would annoy him if it served a purpose.

"That was totally unnecessary." Said Will to Jack who pointedly gave him a wry smile and glanced at Elizabeth and myself.

"Nope…it was definitely most necessary." Elizabeth and I said together and nodded at Jack as a silent thank you before Will shrugged and we continued through the island forest.

"I really don't like this place." I muttered to know one in particular.

"Why is tha luv?" asked Jack pausing in front of a large tree that looked about to fall if anything so much as bumped the rotted thing. "It's not tha bad really, jus a lil creepy." He stated as I glanced at him a half smile touching my lips at his idea of not that bad.

"It's more than creepy Jack. It's…um…down right unnerving." I whispered feeling his arm wrap around me comfortingly as we continued to the left of the rotted tree slowly making our way around various limbs, holes, roots and what I could have sworn looked like skeletal remains.

I thought I was going to be sick. This island gave me a hardened feeling in the pit of my stomach and everything about it was terrifying. I noticed Will and Elizabeth were also uncomfortable as we moved along the island. The sky was starting to change to late afternoon colors and my thoughts seemed to whirl at this. _"I don't want to be here after dark…I will knock Jack out and drag him back to the Black Pearl before I let that happen."_ I thought a wry smile on my face as Jack pulled me closer making me avoid a hole in the ground and pausing outside a large cave mouth opening. _"Hello Dracula, we have come to visit." _I thought feeling Jacks warm arm move from around me as he grasped his compass in his hand and pointed it in the direction of the cave a small smile crossing his face.

"We're ere." Said Jack as I shrugged slightly and leaned over beside Jack peeking into the cave. "Come on luv." He muttered softly as he grasped my hand and started to lead the way into the mouth of the cave.

"In there?" asked Elizabeth her voice just above a frightened whisper as Jack nodded ignoring the fright behind her words.

"Jack…I have a bad feeling about this." Said Will his voice a little stronger then Elizabeth's, but I could clearly hear the worry and nervousness in his voice.

"_You and me both Will."_ I thought squeezing Jacks hand tightly as we entered the mouth of the dark cave and as soon as we were out of the range of light I felt like yelling and running back to civilization. The cave was dark, smelled of mildew and had an odd icy air to it that made my skin crawl. I wondered if Jack had brought something to light the way with when I heard a clicking sound and glanced behind seeing Will had lighted two torches handing one to Jack and carrying the other himself. _"Oh nice…now the monster can see us."_ I thought shivering as a blast of icy wind came from the cave. Elizabeth looked as nervous as I did and I could see she was thinking the same thing I was, which was lets leave now.

"I don't like this one bit." Muttered Elizabeth as I felt her warm shaking hand find my free one and squeeze tightly hoping beyond hope that Jack would turn to leave. "This place is so…not what I want to be in right now." She muttered finally.

"You and me both Elizabeth." I whispered softly seeing she had Will's hand in her other and we were linked together. _"Linked in fear."_ Thought Elizabeth sadly as she noticed it as well and shrugged.

"_Please no vampires, curses, or anything else."_ I thought yelping in surprise as a bunch of bats flew by startling us all. Jack moved his hand with the torch in a frantic gesture like he does when panicked and then smiled faintly realizing they were just bats. He shrugged it off and continued to lead the way farther into the cave. I noticed it kept getting colder and darker the further we went in and I was starting to get irritated when I saw my breath turning to clouds before me. _"Why the hell is it so cold in here…Jeez we are in a tropical hemisphere for crying out loud."_ I thought cynically freezing as Jack paused reaching out brushing his hand against what looked like a stone door. I watched as his fingers traced different symbols worked into the stone after releasing my hand and stared at them carefully as the torch flashed over them.

"Wiccan symbols." I murmured as Jack glanced at me in surprise and nodded eyeing me thoughtfully. "Seen them before…friend of mine very curious about the stuff." I said cautiously as he pulled me closer so I could get a better look at them. _"They don't burn witches here do they?"_ I wondered knowing full well my story had saved my hide.

"Do ye know wha they mean?" asked Jack as I studied them closer and realized they were ancient runes and not ones I had seen before. I shook my head no at this and he sighed understanding as he glanced at them harder. "Really ol aren't they." He stated softly as I nodded not knowing how old but they made my skin crawl as he traced them again.

"I don't want to know what they mean…lets get out of here and move on." Whispered Elizabeth as her grip tightened on my hand nearly cutting of the circulation as I stared at her agreeing with silently, but knowing Jack had come here for a reason.

"We will leave ere soon luv." Muttered Jack as Elizabeth gave him an icy stare and pointedly stared at Will shaking his hand for him to do something, but Will shook his head silently knowing full well it was useless. "Ah…that's interesting." Jack said softly as I turned my attention to what he was staring at and saw he had found a lever hidden in the stone rune writings. He then turned the lever and all of us stepped back quickly as a grating sound erupted the stone slab moving slightly to the right. "Come on." He whispered as he lead us into the hidden room and the torches lit up a hollow chamber of what appeared to be carved stone. In the middle was a statue holding what appeared to be a scroll at the current distance we were at.

"I think we should leave it alone." I said softly as Jack turned to glance at me. I with difficulty removed my hand from Elizabeth's death grip and pointed to at least four different booby traps I could see and saw Jack look around more carefully finding at least six more hidden.

Elizabeth grabbed my hand again curiously waiting to see what Jack was going to do. I was surprised when he released my hand and pushed me and Elizabeth back against Will. _"What the hell is he doing?"_ I asked myself knowing he was going to go for the scroll by himself and that he was protecting the three of us. _"And you're the one that always says don't do anything stupid." _I thought as Will, Elizabeth and I watched Jack cautiously make his way around three of the traps before he stepped on one setting off a bunch of flying pin like darts in his direction. Somehow in his panicked hand gestures and quick jumping swagger each of the sharp things had missed him, but I was not the least bit happy that he was going to continue after that. I had covered my eyes in panic until I felt Elizabeth tug on my arm. I glanced up seeing he was now at the statue and was carefully scanning for anymore traps. _"Be careful…otherwise I will bring you back and kill you again."_ I thought crossly as Jack carefully reached out moving his fingers lightly around the scroll to see if there were any fine wires.

"Doesn seem to be anymore traps." Jack stated just loud enough for the three of us to hear as he reached out and grasped the scroll. Very carefully he pulled it close to his chest and started to make his way back toward us.

"Things aren't always what they seem." I muttered as Elizabeth and Will both gasped in surprise drawing my attention behind Jack. "Jack…um…look out." I said feebly pointing behind him as he turned carefully eyeing what we were looking at.

"Bloody ell." Choked Jack carefully drawing his sword as the statue shifted only slightly from view and returned looking almost human, except for the red eyes and rather large bat wings behind it spread wide. The statue originally had looked like some sort of deformed bat, but as I eyed it closer it resembled a man with bat wings, eyes and fangs.

"_Damn thing does look like a vampire…damn it I knew this wouldn't be a good idea."_ I thought carefully pulling out the sword I had snatched from Elizabeth the night of the battle. It had been made by Will and apparently was now mine thanks to Elizabeth, I walked slowly to the side as Elizabeth and Will also drew their swords eyeing the thing cautiously. I watched as Jack slowly stepped back the thing coming further into the cave and light from both torches which Will had placed in holders on the cave wall. _"Dracula looked much better."_ I thought absently watching the thing carefully staring us each down.

"You didn't speak the words…or answer the riddle. You must do one or the other." Came the creatures' dark hoarse voice as Jack visibly cringed at the sound like the rest of us.

"Wha ye talkin bout?" asked Jack curiously as the thing turned his attention to Jack and made a hissing sound that made me cringe visibly. "There wasn any words." He muttered as I recalled the writings on the door and sighed.

"You are a fool…you must answer the riddle then and only if you get it right can you leave…alive." Came the creatures grating whisper as we all glanced at one another and Jack visibly blanched at this new problem he hadn't for seen. "What is old and lives on the sand, the creature that speaks in riddles that has the head of a man. The body of a beast not of this land but of the darkest African land?" asked the creature that resembled a much disfigured vampire.

"Can I ave a word with me crew?" Jack asked nervously as the thing smiled revealing more than two front pointed teeth. _"He's goin to rip us apart."_ He thought cringing as he walked over to us. "I ave no idea wha that thing is asking." He whispered softly as I glanced at him and the others.

"I do." I said softly as they all glanced at me and I shrugged. _"Thankfully I loved fantasy and was a history and English major in my time."_ I thought staring at the creature knowing there was a catch to this whole thing because he had wanted both the words and riddle answered accordingly.

"What's the catch if we answer correctly?" inquired Elizabeth reading my thoughts as the beast smile darkly before a grating laugh echoed in the cave.

"I give you a head start." It said simply as we all glanced at one another thinking over the odds. I remembered the old rotted tree how it had made me uncomfortable and smiled having a thought.

"I think just maybe that tree is the end of his power to get to us. It had his form carved into it." I whispered as the others looked at me surprised by my observant nature. "I like to observe things in case of problems." I whispered as they nodded together. The tree was quiet far, but if we worked together we could find it in time or at least I hoped we would. "Jack tell him…" I lowered my voice as I whispered the answer in his ear knowing no one had heard but him.

"Your answer…your time is running out." Growled the creature as Jack nodded and turned to face the semi human looking bat thing.

"I ave it on good authority it be a Sphinx." Jack said softly carefully withdrawing his sword as the creature's eyes lit up in what I assumed was rage at finding the right answer to his riddle.

"Very good." Came the rough reply from the creature as we all glanced at one another without a word and took off through the cave only pausing to grab one of the torches by the exit.

We were making fair time through the woods only occasionally stumbling over things strewn in our path. I was startled as I stumbled managing to catch my balance over a skeletal form, which I didn't take the time to find out what it was. I heard rapidly beating wings behind us and a very grating roar. _"There is no way out of this one."_ I thought sadly startled when I saw Will lift Elizabeth over his shoulder and speed up at hearing the roar and then to my surprise Jack repeated Will's action with me making me yelp in surprise. _"I don't like to be carried like this." _ I thought closing my eyes as I got a full view of the creature gaining slowly behind us and whimpered slightly wondering which of us it would rip apart first. I was startled when we slowed and found my feet on solid ground again leaning against Jack who was breathing hard from the run he had just done. I heard a loud growl and a thud as the creature hit the barrier of the tree and sighed in relief glad I had been right about the thing.

"Tha was a lil too close." Stated Jack as Elizabeth pried herself from Will's tight embrace and turned a cold threatening glare on Jack.

"_Uh oh._" I thought spotting the glare she was aiming at Jack knowing full well she would start screeching at him any second. I smartly stepped back from Jacks embrace and smiled apologetically as he winced realizing what was about to happen. Soon we were on our way back to the row boats to go back to the Pearl and Will and I were keeping our distance as Elizabeth continued to yell and screech at Jack all the way back to the beach. I wondered if she even took a breath the whole time and could clearly see Jack was wondering the same thing judging by the scowl that was embedded on his face. I then spotted the crew all set to head back to the ship the sky now turning a faint shade of midnight purple as the sun finally set in the distance. It was dark and all I wanted to do then was get back to the safety of the Black Pearl and away from Elizabeth's now hoarse screeching as she even continued to lecture Jack all the way to the ship. Luckily Gibbs was the only one to witness this other than us since Anna-Maria had already made it to the ship and was awaiting our arrival.

"Please stop underminin me authority Mrs. Turner." Hissed Jack another sour look crossing his face as she took a breath and huffed something under her breath finally the fight out of her system as we neared the safety of the pearl.

"_Thank whoever is up there watching down on us."_ I thought, Elizabeth's constant screeching had brought on a headache and I didn't really want to hear much more of it before I told her exactly where to shove her lecture. I was tired, and had grown cold, I wanted to get some food and a bed soon or else I would have considered strangling her for the first time since meeting her. When we boarded the Pearl I silently went down to the kitchen made a few sandwiches and headed straight to Jacks cabin. I hadn't even bothered to knock as I walked in sitting the plate down and flopping on his bed eyeing him carefully as he glanced over the scroll we had retrieved from Carpathian Island.

"Thank ye luv." Murmured Jack a warm smile crossing his face as I nodded eating one of the sandwiches and smiling gratefully as Jack handed me some rum. I then walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and staring over his shoulder at the scroll.

It was another map from what I could see and it had a couple of islands on it, but I was too tired to really watch what he was doing. The sent of rum and sea collided in my nose as I snuggled closer to Jack feeling my eyes droop slightly and then I was startled as he turned to face me seeing I was tired and smiled. He then leaned down kissing me softly his sun warn chapped lips pressed against mine and then he lifted me up and we slid into bed together both tired from the adventure we had that day.

"I am not finished with you yet Mr. Sparrow." Hissed a very agitated sounding Elizabeth as I woke to find Jack barely conscious beside me and Elizabeth standing over us looking thoroughly upset. I glanced around realizing it was still extremely early in the morning because it was very gray in the cabin and a light was still required to see anything other then forms and faces in the room. "Jack!" she snapped as he opened his eyes sitting up quickly and forcing me to hit the pillow on my face. I was comfortable laying on him until Elizabeth had entered.

"Wha?" came Jacks confused voice as he stared around the room his eyes finally focusing on the irritated Elizabeth. Her foot was tapping agitatedly on the floor and her face was twisted in an angry frown. "Bloody ell woman, do ye even sleep?" he grumbled as I stared at Elizabeth thinking the same thoughts, but in my case I was considering throwing her to the sharks.

"Did I mention I hate mornings?" I asked pointedly as Elizabeth glanced over at me no trace of humor in her eyes what so ever. "Never mind." I said flopping back on Jacks bed miserably.

"What were you thinking yesterday Jack. Going to the Island and all that trouble for another map, and almost getting us all killed by that…that…thing?" finished Elizabeth huffing slightly trying to catch her breath as I sat up on my elbow looking from her to Jack and closing my eyes tiredly.

"I was after tha map to elp us continue our journey. Tha way we can sort things out with the good Commodore and Port Royal." Jack replied as I opened my eyes deciding to tune back into the conversation against my better judgment. "Now if ye please…we're tryin to bloody sleep ere." He grumbled pointing to the door.

"_Bad idea Jack."_ I thought seeing his dismissal of Elizabeth and pointing at the door was going to set her off again. Elizabeth went to start yelling at him just as Will walked by the door about half awake from what I could tell. He sighed and came in grasping his now yelling wife by the arm and pointedly made an effort to drag her from the room shutting the door behind them. _"Good we can finally go back to sleep."_ I thought snuggling back down under the covers next to Jack who had already returned to snoring softly and laying my head back on his chest settling myself for a good rest.

The ship rocked sharply to the side as I heard a cracking sound and was startled awake as both Jack and myself tumbled from the bed in a tangled heap. _"What the hell was that?"_ I thought as I managed to untangle myself from Jack who grabbed his hat and made a beeline for the deck. I sat there on the floor a moment stunned and yelped as the ship shook violently again sending me backwards into Jacks desk. My head was now sore and I could have sworn I would be seeing stars after that, but I managed to get to my feet and slip in my boots running up to the deck to see what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7: Norrington, Tortuga, and Shot

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments_

_Trouble again...is there ever a way around it? R&R please...hands out candies and cookies._

**Chapter 7: Norrington, Tortuga, and Shot**

"Everyone prepare for trouble." Called Will as Jack came up beside me and glanced around carefully eyeing the damage to the pearl. There was very little visibly at the moment but judging by the scattered crew more was on the way and soon.

"What the hell is going on Jack?" I questioned as he pointed at an oncoming ship in the distance before running to the helm and barking orders to the chaos that was now the crew and Pearl. _"That ship has a British flag."_ I noticed as Elizabeth came to my side looking completely disheveled and half awake.

"James." Muttered Elizabeth instantly recognizing the gaining Dauntless that was now following behind the Black Pearl. "If he catches up I'm sure things won't go so well for any of us." She mumbled running to Will's side and joining him with Jack.

"James Norrington…I'm going to kill that man." I muttered under my breath as I eyed the military ship seeing the Pearl was slowly getting out of range, but not before I heard Jack pipe up about stop blowing holes in his ship at least twice. _"I must remember to do something violent to the man when I see him again."_ I thought a dangerous smile crossing my face as I watched the crew run around the ship making repairs and checking for any more damages.

"Me Pearl took a good beatin." Muttered Jack as he came up behind me startling me as I turned quickly only alarmed for a moment. "I really hate tha man." He muttered as I noticed for the first time that the side of the ship had taken quiet a bit of damage as did the railings of the ship.

"I don't exactly want to cuddle him." I muttered glaring at the now nearly disappeared from view Dauntless. "He hurt your Pearl." I grumbled staring around realizing we would have to find a port and fix the pearl before Jack could go after the next whatever on his new found map.

"Aye he did luv…we'll sail into Tortuga for repairs and a bit of a break for the crew." Said Jack softly as I glanced up seeing he was visibly furious with the damage caused to the Black Pearl. I silently hoped when Elizabeth and Will got us sorted and safe back in Port Royal, that Jack didn't decide to go hunt him down and throttle him. _"It would be very funny though."_ I thought with a small smile hinting at my lips. "We be headin to Tortuga for repairs!" called Jack as a small cheer came from the crew and we changed direction.

"_Tortuga…oh this is not going to be fun."_ I thought figuring either Jack would be slapped consecutively or disappear to some tavern to find wenches and leave me to run about my own business. _"I wish I had been more honest with Elizabeth."_ I thought a small encouraging smile crossing my face as Jack started to lead me back to his cabin. Elizabeth saw the look in my face upon the mention of where we were headed and I knew she had the same thoughts running through her mind then, as a sympathetic look came into her eyes. _"Blast."_ I thought carefully shutting Jack's cabin door behind me startled when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight to a warm body.

"Damn it Jack…scare me." I yelped turning to the body that had me held fast seeing that ever annoying smirk on his face. "You do realize I could have easily knocked your teeth out." I stated sounding bored as his smile broadened and he slid his hands slowly under my shirt his fingers tracing slowly up my sides. I then felt his lips press against mine as his fingers traveled further up lifting my shirt off.

"_What the hell?"_ I wondered as I opened one eye feeling Jacks body close to mine as my hand traced over the warm skin of his chest trying to focus my attention on what had woken me. I then glanced up and in the corner of one of his bookcases I saw to my surprise a small mouse making its rounds. _"How cute."_ I thought feeling movement beside me as I watched Jack lift and aim his pistol at the small black mouse running back and forth across the case.

"Don't you dare." I hissed as Jack jumped nearly dropping the pistol and turned to me sitting it aside with a curious look on his face. "I happened to like mice and don't think you need to shoot the poor thing." I muttered seeing that smile cross his face that I had sadly grown very fond of. He reached over pulling me into another long kiss his hands slowly tracing over my body.

Soon I was woken later hearing noise above deck and smiled assuming we had reached Tortuga. I opened my eyes seeing Jack was up against the headboard and apparently had been watching me for some time. _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ I wondered a strange look on his face that even I couldn't pick out of either movie I had seen, it unnerved me not to know that look, but I just watched him as his eyes traced my face. He then placed his hand lightly against my cheek and seemed to smile slightly in thought.

"Ello luv." Whispered Jack as I smiled placing my hand on his and sliding up to a sitting position leaning on his shoulder. "Wha would ye like to do ere in Tortuga durin our stay?" he asked which had surprised me. I had half expected him to run off to the nearest bar and run off with a whore for the stay in the one pirate town I had been itching to see in person.

"Have no idea…never been here before." I said curiously staring out the window and seeing the town was strangely alive for being so early in the morning, even though most of it was caused by drunken pirates and fighting. I heard a light tap on the door and half expected Elizabeth to come charging in to yell some more.

"Aye?" Jack inquired as I pulled the sheet up around my chest eyeing the door curiously.

"May I come in?" come Will's muffled voice as I turned my attention to Jack who smiled faintly in thought. "Elizabeth thought that maybe she could show Brandi around while we have a bit of a discussion." He mumbled half heartedly through the door.

"He's trying to save you from Elizabeth's wrath…obviously." I muttered with a giggle as Jack frowned at the thought. As much as I liked Elizabeth her over protectiveness and lectures were even getting on my nerves. "Give us at least an hour please." I called seeing Jack smile slightly wondering what I was up too. I heard Will's steps disappearing and turned to Jack. "We could always sneak off into Tortuga for the day and face the wrath of Mrs. Elizabeth Turner when we get back." I said a mischievous smile crossing my face as Jack looked like he was deep in thought.

"Not a bad idea." Mumbled Jack as he smiled faintly and nodded standing and dressing. I watched as he quietly went out to sneak in some breakfast before our famous get away.

I finally decided to get up and dressed and sat down on the edge of Jacks desk eyeing over the other map we had managed to get from Carpathian Island. I read the name of the island and frowned in thought as the words stood out at me as if yelling to not venture to close, Raptor Island. _"Damn it…I thought Carpathian Island was bad, this one reminds me of Jurassic Park."_ I though hearing Jacks cabin door opening as he snuck back in with toast and some rum. _"Is there anything other then rum on the ship? Stupid question." _ I thought mentally scolding myself as I stared at the map munching watching Jack grab his coat and saw him pull another out of his trunk wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Carpathian Island resulted in a bat thing and now you want to go to one that sounds like a carnivorous lizard lives there?" I questioned as Jack noticed I was looking at the map on the desk and gave me one of his most charming smiles and shrugged. "I didn't like the first one…this one I probably won't like any better." I stated as he shrugged offering me his arm after I slid into the overly large coat. "Don't mention the name until Elizabeth is on it…otherwise it might be very hard to get her and Will off the Pearl to begin with." I muttered as he frowned in thought opening the door quietly.

We both peeked out seeing if anyone was watching for us and slowly started to make our way up on deck, careful to keep out of the view of Will or Elizabeth. _"We look like a couple of cartoon characters."_ I thought as we both peeked around a corner before making our way quickly down the gangplank and into the wild streets of Tortuga. I paused to catch my breath, because Jack had dragged me into a full run to an ally so we could duck out of sight of the Black Pearl. _"This is going to be fun."_ I thought ignoring the different smells even the not so pleasant ones and following Jack linking my arm with his as we went into the brawl filled streets of Tortuga. The noises and action had my attention for a long while before I bumped into Jack who had apparently stopped in front of an odd shop. I stared in the glass thoughtfully and made sure to give Jack my most evil looking glare, there in the window was a very velvety looking pink dress with lots of ribbons and ruffles.

"Don't even think about it." I stated point blank as I saw Jack start to move with laughter before he continued to lead me down a street pausing again in front of a different shop, this time I did run into him and fell not so gracefully on the ground at his feet. "I wish you would warn me." I muttered as he offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

I glanced in this store curiously and smiled slightly seeing it was a bookstore. I had always loved a good book and enjoyed browsing in the bookstores back home when I could. Jack saw the look of delight in my face and decidedly led me into the store a bell ringing above my head as we entered. I glanced around the far from sturdy looking building and the bookcases that looked ready to drop at any moment if one more book was forced into one. It smelled musty and the dust was oddly thicker then one would expect but I ignored it as Jack followed me around the store. I saw only a few familiar titles but nothing had appealed to me at that point and I started as Jack grasped my arm pulling me into one of the book isles. A man walked by and paused just ahead of the isle we were hiding in, I frowned as I recognized familiar red hair and saw the same face of the opposing pirate captain that had been following the Black Pearl. He was now wearing a black coat and his hair was held down with a matching black bandana, he paused just before exiting the store glancing out the window and then leaving.

"Tha was close." Whispered Jack as I glanced up into his brown eyes and nodded in agreement. "We better be tellin the others." He said as I grasped his arm and followed him out of the store.

We both paused outside the store staying in the cover of the shadows glancing around for the other pirate captain before Jack pulled me into the bright sunlight making me squint as he lead me down so many different allies, I could have never found my way back. I spotted Anna-Maria walking rapidly down a street and followed Jack as he quickly caught up with her ducking as a hand came rapidly to his face. Anna-Maria stopped just in time as she recognized us.

"Sorry cap'n." said Anna-Maria as Jack frowned thoughtfully thinking about saying something but decided against it. He then proceeded to explain the situation rapidly with many rapid hand movements that weren't necessary but a trademark of his. Anna-Maria promptly disappeared to look for the rest of the crew as we made a beeline back to the pearl.

I was getting slightly queasy as we rapidly ran down one ally after another and finally stopped to rest against a wall breathing heavily as Jack held my hand tightly. I could sense he was stressed and concerned with both our safety and was worried we were going to find the other captain or one of his crew before we made it back to the Black Pearl. _"I hope the Pearl has been fixed."_ I thought startled as Jack pulled me up tightly against his body and leaned down kissing me softly before pulling back and glancing around. I realized he had done it to hide us from one of the opposing captains crew, but he did it a second time with that same charming smile letting me know that more could come as soon as we were safe on the Pearl. _"Tease."_ I thought a small smile on my face as he gripped my hand and we started off through the streets again. _"Since when did this place have so many allies and back streets?"_ I wondered as Jack paused again against another wall. Both of our breathing was coming in rapid gasps then and the fact that we were still nowhere near the docks was unnerving me.

Jack pulled me down another three or four different allies and I sighed a little relieved as I saw the docks finally come into view. The Black Pearl was down there and I could see the crew had returned and was getting ready to sail, I was relieved at this but could see Jack was still worried since there really wasn't any good hiding places to duck into on the way to the Pearl. It was all open and that made both him and me vulnerable for attack. _"There's the other Captain." _I thought as I silently shook Jacks hand and pointed to where he was eyeing the Black Pearl at a distance and to my annoyance he had a few of his crew with him, which included the one I had sent overboard.

"Not good, not good at all." Muttered Jack as we both eyed the distance between the Pearl and the opposing pirates seeing they were much closer and could easily cut us off if need be. "Luv any ideas ye ave, now is a good time to speak up." He said as I glanced around and spotted Elizabeth on the deck of the Pearl glancing in our direction.

"I could try and get her attention…she will most certainly lecture us later, but that's our only chance." I said softly pointing at Elizabeth who was intently scanning around the docks. I saw Jack's face turn into a visibly sour frown, but he nodded the go ahead and I smiled before carefully stepping from the view of the other pirates and waving frantically to Elizabeth.

We both saw her look at us about to call out, but I frantically pointed in the direction of the other Pirates and saw her look over her face visibly shift in surprise. _"I hope they don't see her looking over here."_ I thought as I watched Will and a few of the crew on the Pearl start to make their way off the ship and realized we would still have to make a run for it even if we now had help waiting. Jack saw this too and didn't like the idea one bit, but what choice did we really have. I hoped whoever was looking out for us kept doing so as both Jack and I came scrambling from the ally making a straight all out run for the Pearl. I heard noises from the other pirates as they noticed us and stumbled slightly as Jack pulled me closer to him. We were dodging bullets and I was getting very nervous at this thought when I felt something hit my arm, but I ignored the pain and kept running until we were safely onboard the Pearl. Will and the others were on the Pearl then and we were starting to make our way safely out of Tortuga hearing the other pirates' shouts in the background.

"Brandi…you…you've been shot." Elizabeth choked out as I glanced at her wide eyes and then down at my shoulder.

"_Oh shit…I've been shot."_ I thought staring at the wound in my shoulder and then at Elizabeth my eyes as wide in surprise as hers. "Shit." I muttered softly as Jack motioned for Anna-Marie to take the helm seeing Elizabeth was frozen on the spot and my mouth was open in surprise. _"I've been shot…oh hell."_ I thought closing my eyes as the shock seemed to sink in and I collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments_

_Special thanks to my reviewers...I do appreciate it. ( R&R please)_

**Chapter 8: Pain**

I vaguely felt pain in my head as I tried to open my eyes. _"Oh that hurts."_ I thought to myself finally managing to open one eye and glance around my surroundings. _"Jacks cabin."_ I thought relieved until the fire like pain shot through my shoulder and arm. Then my head started to throb, I squinted my eyes shut in pain before opening them and looking around again. I then tried to sit up biting my lip restraining a yelp as the pain in my shoulder seemed to intensify.

"Don't you dare move Brandi." Elizabeth said sharply as I glanced over to my right seeing she was sitting on a chair by Jack's bed with a water basin, a bottle of rum, and bandages. "Jack…she's awake." Whispered Elizabeth as I saw Jack quickly walk over to the side of the bed worry etched in his face. "You've been shot and now I have to clean this and take out the bullet." She whispered softly as I glanced down at my arm and nearly fainted a second time. "I won't lie…this is going to hurt like hell." She muttered softly as I nodded feeling Jacks hand grip my good one.

She wasn't kidding when she said that, boy did it ever hurt and the fire burning feeling just got worse as she dug out the bullet in my wound. I bit back a yelp trying my hardest not to scream, but it was extremely difficult with Elizabeth using the knife to dig into my burning skin and try to pull out the bullet. _"Holy shit…stop it already."_ I thought feeling the tears falling down my face as I felt the knife digging into my flesh again. I heard her triumphant grunt as she dropped the bullet in a tray and reached for the warm water and cloth. She washed at the wound a moment and smiled only faintly as she reached for the rum bottle. _"Oh this is not going to feel good."_ I thought bitterly as I closed my eyes tightly finally letting out a yell of pain and a mouth full of not so nice curses as she wiped at the wound and started to wrap bandages around it.

"All better now." Elizabeth said softly as I stared at her my face clearly stating otherwise as she blotted at my forehead with the warm cloth in her hand.

"I would hate to see your definition of not better." I muttered softly as Elizabeth let out a stifled laugh and shrugged her eyes alight with laughter and relief I was back to being my usual sarcastic self. "That hurt like hell." I growled softly feeling Jacks hand tighten on mine as I glanced up and smiled faintly.

"I'll get you a clean shirt." Elizabeth said as I realized for the first time I didn't have a shirt on. "I'll also let Will and the others know you're alright." She said leaving the room as I watched Jack sit on the bed beside me eyeing me carefully.

"I'm goin to kill tha bastard." Jack said angrily as I glanced up into his eyes seeing he meant it. "Ye sure yer alrigh?" he asked as I smiled and nodded flinching at the movement as I tried to sit up farther on the pillows.

"Yes…don't worry Jack." I said with another encouraging smile as he allowed a small one to cross his lips before he leaned down kissing me softly.

"_Jack Sparrow showing emotion…there's something very strange with this picture."_ I thought knowing full well he kept those in check and avoided them at all costs due to the mutiny that had been bestowed upon him by the damn Barbossa. From what I had gathered that had actually happened, but that was it. _"He looks very worried and there's that odd look again."_ I thought as he placed his hand lightly against my face, which seemed only a little out of character for him.

"Jack…that Pirate ship is behind us." Called Will outside his cabin as Jack's hand slid from my face and he quickly climb to his feet.

I watched annoyed I couldn't move as he headed right out the door without a word. _"He's going to get himself killed."_ I thought to myself as I heard an uproar on deck and Jack yelling orders. _"I have to go up there."_ I thought as I glanced over at the shirt Elizabeth had placed out for me before leaving and slid it on over my head, yelping as I inched my injured shoulder into the sleeve. _"Ouch…pain."_ My mind screamed to me in protest as I made an effort to slip on the jacket Jack had given me earlier and started to the door opening it and making my way up on deck pausing as I glanced around seeing the other pirate ship was still pretty far in the distance. _"Jack isn't going to fight them unless they get to close."_ I realized as it dawned on me he didn't want the Pearl to get damaged again and didn't want the jarring to hurt my injury farther. _"Captain Jack Sparrows starting to care for me."_ I thought startled by this aspect as I felt an odd feeling in my stomach seeing Elizabeth spot me an O of surprise on her face before she turned on her heal headed in my direction. _"Uh oh."_ I thought seeing her break into a quick sprint stopping in front of me.

"You shouldn't be out here…you need to rest that arm." Elizabeth said sounding urgent as I rolled my eyes a small smile on my face. "Jack will kill me if anything happens to you." She muttered her face freezing in surprise as I glanced at her my mouth now open in an O of surprise. "Cabin…move it." She hissed as I stood my ground eyeing her thoughtfully before nodding heading back into the cabin with her following me.

"What did you mean Jack would kill you?" I asked Elizabeth as she helped me slip out of the jacket and into the bed checking to make sure I hadn't started bleeding again. She avoided my question and stare much like I had her so many times. "Elizabeth?" I pressed as she sighed and looked up her eyes reflecting laughter and a giddy look came on her face.

"How about a flash back." Elizabeth asked as I gave her a funny look my eyebrow arched curiously. "I can't imitate Jack at all but will try my best." She said softly as I watched her carefully. "Jack…Wha happened?" she asked imitating Jack poorly, but close enough for me to bite back a giggle. "Me…She fainted Jack, She's been bloody shot." Then she imitated Jack's startled look and the blanch he made looking down at what I assumed was supposed to be me, when in reality it was the floor. "Jack…Elizabeth ge ere to me cabin hurry." Elizabeth made an odd imitation of Jacks frantically waving hands and then pointedly pretended to stare at Jack. "Me…Um Jack…I can't lift her by myself you realize." She stated pretending to address Jack tapping her foot again in that cartoon style. Then she imitated Jack in his odd way as he leaned down lifted me and apparently carried me into his cabin. "That about sums up how you got here and my suspicions that Jack thinks of you probably as much as you think of him." She finished as I stared at her my laughter evident at her imitations as she too giggled.

"I doubt that very much Elizabeth, but he does seem to care at least somewhat." I said softly the odd new look of Jacks seemed to flash in my mind at that moment.

"I think you've gotten into the heart of one Captain Jack Sparrow." Whispered Elizabeth as I whipped my head up in surprise at this comment seeing her eyes glowing with a smile. "Also he seemed visibly angry at the other ship…if he could have sunk her with cannon fire he would have." She stated obviously figuring out Jack was severely angered by the fact the other ship had been following us.

"I don't know Elizabeth." I said a little reluctant to believe her observations because of my own knowledge of him. "Thank you for fixing me up." I said softly as she nodded carefully giving me a sisterly hug before leaving me in the cabin with my thoughts.

I stirred at the sound of steps in the cabin and opened one of my eyes barely noticeably and stared curiously around searching for who the steps belonged to. I saw Jack was pacing back and forth across the cabin pausing occasionally to look at me and then to glance at my bandages. I realized Elizabeth had must have come in to change them while I was asleep because my shirt had been removed and my arm was wrapped in fresh bandages again. _"It burns something awful."_ I thought as I flinched shifting my arm ever so slightly careful not to disturb Jack, whom had started his pacing again. His eyes had that strange look in them again that I couldn't describe and his swagger and hand gestures seemed visibly more noticeable then usual, if that was even possible.

"Bloody pirates." Jack muttered as he paused in front of his desk shifting the map slightly and then came over beside the bed sitting quietly in the chair observing me. I knew he couldn't see I was awake and at the moment I was glad. Curiosity had gotten the better of me as I watched his hand very lightly brush at the bandages barely feeling them move at his touch. "I shoul hunt them down and kill em all." He grumbled as I started at this comment and started to think again about this new Jack that seemed so concerned over a complete stranger, well almost complete stranger.

"Jack?" questioned Will as he opened the cabin door partly and stared carefully around the room seeing Jack was beside the bed where he had left him earlier. "Elizabeth was wondering if you wanted anything to eat…she's concerned because you haven't eaten a thing all day." He stated as Jack turned his attention to Will and shook his head.

"I'll eat when she wakes." Jack said as Will nodded leaving the room the door lightly clicking behind him. "We'll be in Rapture Island waters tomorra…I jus hope you're better by then. I don wanna leave ye on board luv." He muttered softly as I decided to open my eyes carefully pretending I had just woken to his mutterings. "Ello luv." He said a warm gold filled smile flashing as I smiled at him flinching slightly remembering my arm for the second time that evening.

"Hi Jack." I said my voice dry and hoarse from sleeping as he chuckled slightly glad to see I was awake. "Where are we?" I asked remembering he had said something about being close to Raptor Island and closing my eyes against the pain I felt shoot up my arm.

"We're jus outside Raptor Island luv." Jack stated softly as I nodded frowning at the red stain forming on the bandages as I lifted the blankets up tight to my chest and leaned against the headboard of Jacks bed thoughtfully. "I'll go get something for us to eat and let Elizabeth know yer awake." He said before turning and exiting the cabin.

"_Raptor Island…I still don't like the sound of that."_ I thought silently glancing around the cabin thinking over things that had happened since I had awoken in the pirate world. I decided to make an attempt at slipping on my shirt and after lots of whimpering and firing pain up my arm, I managed. _"I hope whomever shot me gets what he deserves."_ I thought crossly flinching as I settled back on the bed and waited for Jack to return. Moments later I heard shuffling outside the cabin and heard the door open as Jack came in with Elizabeth who was carrying some trays of food and water. _"So there is something other then rum on the ship."_ I thought with a small smile as she set the things on Jacks desk watching his frantic hand gestures as he retrieved all the documents and moved them to safety promptly glaring at her. Elizabeth took no notice to this as she grasped a plate of warm food and came over beside me handing it too me. It looked like a stew of some sort and smelled fairly good. I took a small bite and smiled as I ate my fill and handed the dish back to her taking the glass of water she offered me.

"I see you're feeling better." Elizabeth said softly as I nodded seeing she was pointedly ignoring Jack who seemed very annoyed with her for the moment. I had a good idea why too, but didn't say anything. "It's good that you're feeling better since he insists we go into shore in the morning to that bloody Island. I just don't like the idea of you getting too much excitement after such an injury." She muttered as Jack pointedly glared at her for the comment, but decided against arguing with her.

"I'll be fine Elizabeth…I'm feeling much better and have never been one to sit still for very long. Even if I am hurt or sick…don't like it one bit." I said softly as Elizabeth's eyes lighted with a smile and I smiled back feeling her gently move aside my shirt inspecting the bandages carefully before nodding and leaving the room.

"She didn star yellin." Jack said surprised as he glanced over at me and smiled faintly wondering if I would be able to go to shore in the morning even after what I had stated to reassure Elizabeth. "I wonder wha she's up to?" he questioned knowing he shouldn't have gotten out of that so easily.

"She's probably waiting for you to come up on deck, where I don't have to hear it due to the fact I was shot today." I stated as Jack glanced over at me wincing at what I had said. _"It wasn't your fault."_ I thought silently realizing Jack was feeling guilty over that fact finally understanding something I had been trying to figure out for a while. Elizabeth had been right and that odd look I had never seen before was the one he used to show what emotion he was capable of. I also noticed he only did it when we were alone and out of everyone else's way. "It wasn't your fault Jack…hell even you didn't expect that to happen." I said softly as I ignored the fire in my arm and stood up carefully as my balance shifted a bit back toward the bed.

"Don move so much luv…yer not well yet." Muttered Jack softly as he quickly walked over holding me around the waist and glancing in my eyes for a moment as I managed to focus my head clearing finally. "I shoul ave known they woul be ther eventually. Tis Tortuga after all." He stated softly as I leaned into him thankful for his assistance in my balance. I really didn't care to fall with my arm burning and stinging the way it was then.

"I don't care…it wasn't your fault and you did not expect them to get there when they did. They must have known you would have to stop in for repairs eventually." I stated as Jack looked down at my stubborn pout a small smile making its way across his face as he nodded. "If you don't stop feeling guilty I'll sick Elizabeth on you." I muttered seeing his smile turn into a quick scowl as he realized he would have to face her wrath eventually anyway.

"I al ready ave to face er wrath luv." Mumbled Jack as I nodded unsuccessfully stifling a giggle as he leaned down kissing me softly his lips warm against mine before he helped me back into the bed. "Time ter face the music." He said with a bow as he exited the cabin.

As soon as the door clicked shut I heard muffled high pitched voices outside the door and sighed thoughtfully to myself. _"Elizabeth was waiting for you Jack."_ I thought with a wry smile as the swaying of the ship lulled me into a comfortable sleep, despite the pain shooting through my arm. I felt shifting beside me as someone climb into the bed beside me gently brushing my hair from my face as I snuggled further under the covers ignoring the disturbance. _"Jack."_ I thought with a small smile as I fell back to sleep completely comfortable with the gently rocking ship and familiar noises of the sea.


	9. Chapter 9: Raptor Island Part 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners.  
_

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments_

_Now what could be so dangerous here? R&R Please._

**Chapter 9: Raptor Island Part 1**

"She shouldn't be going to that Island yet Jack. Her injury was very severe…give her another day." I heard Elizabeth's harsh whisper opening my eyes against the sunlight spilling into the cabin. "What is this island called anyway?" she asked not noticing me glancing over at them, because her back was too me. I shook my head warningly as Jack noticed I was awake and closed his eyes trying to look thoughtful.

"I know she was injured Elizabeth…it was me faul to begin with." Stated Jack matter of factly as I frowned at this and gave him a glare, I thought I had explained to him it wasn't his fault. "I also know if she isn feelin well…I'll be waitin for another day or more." He grumbled as she sighed nodding reluctantly.

"The name of the Island Jack?" inquired Elizabeth again stubbornly as I sighed realizing she was going to be stubborn this morning. I rolled my eyes and made a point of yawning loudly as she turned smiling faintly glad to see I was awake. "Good morning Brandi…how are you today?" she asked her attention drawn from the question she had been asking Jack.

"I'm good…just was wondering how long before we head to the island?" I asked as she rolled her eyes the smile fading slightly from her face to be replaced by concern. "I'm fine Elizabeth." I mumbled as she came over and carefully assisted in getting my shirt off eyeing the bandages around my shoulder thoughtfully.

"Alright…at least let me change those and clean it up a bit." Muttered Elizabeth grudgingly as I nodded knowing better than to argue with her. She carefully undressed the wound and eyed it thoughtfully inspecting for infection and such. "It looks fairly good…but I still think you should be resting." She said determinedly as I shook my head and flinched as she gently cleaned it with warm water and very gently dabbed at it with rum. I restrained a yelp as the rum burned into the wound and then I watched as she wrapped fresh bandages around it and closed my eyes thankfully as she helped me into a clean shirt. "There…I will see you both shortly I suppose." She said before promptly leaving the cabin.

"She ain very happy abou you wantin to go to the island luv." Jack stated as I glanced up at him and smiled lightly seeing a smirk playing in his eyes. "Are ye sure yer better?" he asked that concerned look coming into his eyes as I stared curiously around the cabin something out of place in the now familiar room.

"Yes Jack." I said as he nodded. It then dawned on me what was off in the cabin as I glanced around everything in its place but one thing. "Jack…where did your hat go?" I asked him as he glanced at the rack where it usually rested when he wasn't wearing it and then frowned.

"Bloody ell tha woman stole me hat." Growled Jack waving his hands frantically as he practically ran from the cabin the door closing harshly behind him. I was laughing too hard to notice the pain in my shoulder then as I realized Elizabeth had other ways of making her point known. I then promptly heard muffled yelling and screeching outside the door feeling myself laugh harder wondering what exactly I was missing. "Damn woman anyway." I heard him mutter as he came back into the cabin apparently retrieving his hat, which was back on his head.

"She has her way of making her point known." I said as Jack nodded slightly a smile crossing his face as I glanced up wondering what was so funny and then visibly shrunk back at what was very slowly making its way across the floor of the pearl. "Get rid of it." I hissed frantically as Jack glanced down apparently not what he had noticed and jumped in surprise. _"Oh the mouse is staring at me." _ I thought noticing the black mouse at the foot of Jacks bed and then I saw Jack take out his gun and thoughtfully aim it at the somewhat large spider on the floor and pull the hammer back. _"He's going to blow a hole in his own ship?"_ my mind questioned as I eyed him and then the gun thoughtfully.

"I ain goin to blow a hole in me own bloody ship." Muttered Jack as he reached out grabbing a small trunk from one of his book shelves and dropped it over the spider, I watched as he leaned down to inspect the trunk before picking it up to look at the bottom. His face froze in that disgusted look he had given cotton when he first found out his tongue was gone, before he decidedly set the trunk outside the cabin and shuddered faintly closing the door behind him. "Tha was not wha I wanted to see." He muttered walking slowly toward the desk and grabbing the map looking it over one last time before offering to assist me into a coat.

Raptor Island was in full view as we rowed carefully toward it. This time Anna-Maria and Gibbs would watch the boat while Jack, Elizabeth, Will and I made our way to wherever Jack intended to lead us. _"All these islands are starting to look alike."_ I thought staring ahead at the jungle covered island seeing the palm trees and other foliage in the distance. Jack stared at me for a moment concerned obviously about my arm which was currently in a make shift sling thanks to Elizabeth who had insisted on this. Not only did my arm hurt then, but my neck was starting to get sore. We landed on the beach of Raptor Island then and carefully got out of the boat, thankfully Jack and Will assisted on lifting me from the thing so I didn't fall on my face. Then Elizabeth carefully inspected my bandages and sling nodding before we started off into the jungle.

I dodged a low tree branch and managed to catch Jack's hat as it swung forward knocking it off while we made our way through the vined floor of the island. I heard Elizabeth muttering beside me as Jack carefully held my good arm leading me through the dangers of the island floor. I then saw that Will was carefully bringing up the rear making sure nothing could attack from behind and smiled slightly hearing more cursing and muttering from Elizabeth as she stumbled into a hole and nearly fell on her face. I offered her a small smile seeing she was not happy with Jack's choice of adventure and was quickly becoming annoyed enough to start yelling at him again.

"What is the name of this island?" inquired Will for the first time breaking the silence of the jungle we were not so gracefully stumbling blindly through.

"Raptor Island." Answered Jack ignoring Elizabeth's startled gasp of surprise purposely making his way around another vine covered tree trying not to stumble and keep me safe at the same time. Not an easy task when I'm usually extremely clumsy.

"What!" came Elizabeth's indignant screech as I flinched away from her high voice tempted to rub my ear thinking better of it. "Carpathian Island didn't sound half as bad as Raptor Island." She stated on the verge of yelling again when Will clamped a hand stifling her voice all of us hearing something coming through the brush around us in our direction.

"_Dinosaurs."_ My first thought was as I recalled that the island had reminded me of Jurassic Park. We all froze as the sound came closer, Jack and Will drawing their swords as Elizabeth carefully stood near me ready to help me to safety the minute any trouble should arise. _"How cute a parrot."_ I thought staring up at the tree ahead of us as the bird made a small squawk before disappearing into the trees. _"What the hell is that noise?"_ I wondered as we all jerked in surprise seeing nothing more than a rotted tree branch thump to the ground in front of us. I looked up noticing that the tree beside us was rotten and appeared to be falling slowly apart, but something told me that the branch hadn't fallen by accident.

"Jack what is that?" asked Will as we glanced up at a small blur that seemed to disappear around the tree rapidly out of sight.

"I don know…les hurry this up." Said Jack something in his voice making me nervous as we made our way deeper into the woods pausing in the middle of a rock formation with a clearing around us.

I stared around at the rocks noticing that each was about the same size and shape all of them with a flat surface and each seemed to have an odd iridescent glow to it. _"Glowing rocks?"_ I thought curiously as Jack moved to the one in the middle of the formation and carefully eyed it as though it could reach out and bite him at any moment. I stared harder at the formation and inwardly gasped in surprise as the shape became recognizable to me. The rocks made a formation of a raptor and the clearing was also very open absorbing the sunlight that seemed to be beating down on the rocks. _"That explains the glow."_ I thought noticing that the rocks had some crystallized substance in them.

"Jack what are you doing?" I inquired as he turned his attention to me and then back to the stone cautiously running his fingers over it. Making an odd hand gesture in surprise as I walked very slowly up beside him to see what had happened. "The rock burned you." I said softly as he winced slightly feeling my hand lightly brush over his fingers inspecting them.

"Don't touch the rocks." Elizabeth told Will who had been busily staring around the clearly for any visible sign of trouble instead of watching Jack's antics. "They burn." She said as Will gave her a curious look.

"Aye tha they do." Muttered Jack sarcastically as Elizabeth sent him a death glare pointedly placing her hands on her hips in irritation. I carefully stared around at the rocks and noticed to the far right there was aloe plants' growing. I walked over plucking part of one of the stems and gently rubbed it across Jacks fingers soothing the burning. _"Why would there be aloe plants conveniently growing here by these fire rocks?"_ I wondered faintly as Elizabeth and Will both came up beside us their faces registering we weren't alone. "Thank ye luv." Jack said softly with a smile noticing the looks on Will and Elizabeth's faces. "Wha is it?"

"We are not alone." Muttered Will with an undertone of irritation in his voice as I glanced around the fire rocks seeing several pairs of eyes watching us curiously.

The pairs of eyes sadly didn't belong to anything that appeared to be human; they belonged to lizards from what I could see of the heads watching us. They were surprisingly large for what you would expect, but not too big. I would have said maybe five foot long each of them, but there was a significant number of them. I stared hard as two of them crawled very slowly toward us pausing a few feet away and noticed they were larger then the rest by about a half foot. _"These rocks are heat rocks for them and I'm betting they eat the plants to avoid the burning of the rocks."_ I thought staring hard at the two larger lizards that moved out forked tongues a few times before eyeing us like we were a new food group.

"Are they going to eat us?" asked Elizabeth as we all looked at her oddly before watching the lizards again.

"I hope not." I whispered softly as Jack and Will both held their swords at length eyeing them curiously. _"They look hungry enough to eat us though."_ I thought wryly as Jack stepped forward very slowly and moved his sword toward one of the lizards eyeing it more closely.

The lizard apparently sensed that the object in Jack's hand was dangerous because it quickly made a hissing sound and swung its tail toward us. Jack withdrew eyeing the mouth full of teeth the lizard had warily and glanced at us his kohl lined eyes wide at the thought of us being food for the critters. _"I told you I didn't like this island before we came to it Jack."_ I thought almost managing a smile but the lizard had moved forward snapping suddenly at Jack as though ready to attack. Jack jumped back at this and reached for his pistol aiming at the things head.

"Shoot it." Elizabeth said softly as Jack thought about that for a long minute and shook his head back and forth. "Why not?" she asked as I stared at her and pointed around at all the lizards eyeing us.

"They will probably pounce if he does." I stated as she nodded realizing we were in some serious trouble. "Maybe if we step away from these rocks…it appears to be their home and we're invading it." I said cautiously as we started to step away from the rocks back toward the jungle. I heard Elizabeth yelp in surprise as one of the smaller lizards blocking our way toward the jungle snapped at Will nearly taking off his arm in the process.

"Not good…not at all." Said Jack as I rolled my eyes at his infamous line when there was trouble about. "I ave an idea." He stated with a bright smile as we all looked at him curiously. "We coul take out the two that appear to lead." He said as Will and Elizabeth gave him a very confused look and I raised my eyebrow eyeing him like he was nuts.

"And send the rest after us?" Elizabeth asked before I had the chance.

"Aye…oh wai bad idea." Said Jack realizing that we would probably get killed as soon as we attempted to attack the two that appeared to be leading. Jack was getting nervous obviously because I never remembered him having such a bad idea before, well at least an obvious bad one like that.

"What are we going to do?" asked Will nervously flicking his sword as another of the lizard things made a snapping motion at him.

"Put your swords away and climb like hell up that tree." I said pointing to what appeared to be a vine covered wall in the distance next to the tree I had indicated. I just hoped it was a safe place as the others eyed me and then the tree in the distance. _"This is going to hurt like hell."_ I thought realizing I would probably be using my injured arm and cause it more damage.

"But your arm." Retorted Elizabeth in one of her argumentative ways as I glanced at her and then shrugged. "You can't climb that with that." She said sharply as she pointed at my arm for emphasis.

"She's righ luv." Said Jack as I glanced at them and then the tree thoughtfully.

"Looks like I'm going to have too…unless you think being dinner for these things is a safer option?" I asked as all three of them looked around at the lizards and then at me.

"Right then." Said Elizabeth realizing there was really no choice in the matter as we all glanced around at the lizards again before putting away our weapons and making a run for the tree that would hopefully get us to the safety of the vine covered wall.

As soon as we reached the tree I slipped my arm from the sling ignoring the burning throbbing pain and started to scramble up the tree. _"Thank goodness I climb trees so much growing up."_ I thought with a small smile as I made it to one of the sturdiest branches I could find before the others could catch up. _"YEOUCH."_ My mind yelped as I grasped my now throbbing shoulder painfully. "_We have to make a jump for that wall and I know my arm isn't going to allow it."_ I thought eyeing the wall from my perch on the branch watching as the lizards started to herd around the tree below us snapping upward at our dangling feet.

"At least they can't seem to climb." Will said sounding relieved at this notion as I glanced down seeing he was right in this aspect until I noticed smaller lizards about a foot long start to scramble up the tree.

"Oh bugger." Muttered Elizabeth as we watched the tiny lizards making their way up toward us their small teeth snapping in expectation of reaching us.

"We will ave to jump." Jack said as Will and Elizabeth nodded all glancing at me knowing full well I wasn't going to be able to catch onto the wall with my injured arm.

"_Oh goodie a dilemma."_ I thought my mouth dry knowing full well I was endangering all of us with my injury. _"Why didn't I stay on the Black Pearl?"_ I silently asked myself a frown creasing my face as I eyed the little lizards which paused just barely from our feet snapping repeatedly at us. _"Die you little beasts."_ I thought angrily as I kicked at one of them sending it into one of the larger ones heads below gagging as it snapped the small lizard up without a thought. _"The damn things are cannibals."_ I thought seeing the others were as appalled at what had happened as myself.

"Ok…how do we get her over there with us?" inquired Will drawing our attention from the grizzly sight below us as we managed to kick a few more of the little things to the hungry adults below.

"Good question Will." I said as Elizabeth glanced around the tree and our surroundings carefully a smile lighting up her face as she yanked a vine loose and jerked on it testing its solidity and sturdiness. "What are you doing woman?" I inquired realizing I was starting to sound somewhat like Jack at certain points.

"I have an idea that may get all of us over there to that wall and hopefully far from those things below." Said Elizabeth as she handed the vine to me and smiled faintly. "Jack take this." She said as it dawned on me what her brilliant idea was. Jack was supposed to swing us over there and hopefully not have the vine break and hopefully I wouldn't unceremoniously fall off the other side when we landed.

"Not a bad idea lass." Said Jack as I glanced at him knowing my mouth was frozen in an O of surprise as he wrapped his arm around me careful of my injured arm and tested the vine before swinging across.

I yelped in surprise at the ground passing below me and again when I felt something solid under my feet. I chanced opening my eyes seeing we had successfully landed on the wall and Jack was steadying me as I managed to stumble slightly. I watched as he sent the vine back over and a few minutes later Will and Elizabeth landed beside us. _"I don't like swinging over a field of hungry lizards…even if it is with Captain Jack Sparrow."_ I thought unpleasantly as I glanced down at the snapping lizards below seeing the little lizards couldn't seem to get up the lower part of the wall with all the vines tangling with their tiny feet. We were safe for the time being until we had to find a way back to meet up with Gibbs and Anna-Maria.

"Now where to Jack?" questioned Will as Jack released me satisfied I had my balance on the extremely high wall, at least on the other side. I looked down figuring it to be a good thirty feet or so down and felt my stomach turn at the thought of falling. Jack then reached for his compass and held it a few moments before pointing straight down the other side of the wall. "That's a good thirty feet…are you crazy?" he asked while Elizabeth and I both looked down and stared at one another fear clearly in both our faces at the height.

"No not crazy…jus a lil wrong in tha head." Muttered Jack eyeing the vines on the other side of the wall and pulling at them testing their strength.

"How about we take that instead?" I inquired as they all turned toward what appeared to be a slightly crumbling staircase, which I had noticed out of fear of falling to our death after Jack had announced we were to go straight down.

"Tha woul be much better then climbing these ere vines." Jack said sounding very relieved at my findings as we slowly made our way over the cracked and vine covered wall to the stairs. "Still tha be a very long way down." He muttered eyeing the sloping and crumbling stairs fearfully.

"It's either down or face the lizards again." Elizabeth replied to Jacks quiet mutterings as he glanced at her looking only slightly cross at her statement.

"_I hated when she was right."_ I thought also eyeing the crumbling staircase wondering if it would be safer to face the lizards again. I hesitantly followed behind Jack who was carefully feeling his way down the stairs one step at a time and I repeated the same actions hoping beyond hope I wouldn't happen to find the spot he missed. We made it down about ten feet when I heard a startled Elizabeth cry out and turned quickly watching Will reach out a grab her around the waist before she went head first down the steps. _"Thank goodness."_ I thought sighing with relief as I saw her eyeing the distance down and shudder. _"This island seems to be more dangerous than the last…I wonder what Jack's trying to find?"_ I thought knowing it was more than likely some treasure but was thinking that it wasn't worth all our lives no matter how great it seemed to be.

"Wha's this?" asked Jack as we paused on the steps to my surprise in front of a what appeared to be metal gate. "This wasn on the map." He muttered sounding slightly concerned at that as I eyed the gate looking for signs of traps or odd markings.

"Well if it wasn't on the map lets find a way around it." Elizabeth said as I turned to look at her and Will seeing they were as concerned about the gate as I had been. After the incident on Carpathian Island we were more then a little wary of unknown openings and doors especially about what was found on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10: Raptor Island Part 2Gates

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments_

_Cute critters aren't they? (not really lol) R&R please._

**Chapter 10: Raptor Island Part 2-Gates**

"Fer once I'm goin to agree with ya." Muttered Jack a small gold tooth smile making its way across his face as we glanced back and forth to see if there was another staircase in sight. "There isn another way around it." He said as we glanced around realizing he was right.

"We're going to have to go through there even if we don't want to?" asked Elizabeth sounding like she was on the verge of a screech as Will, Jack and I flinched at her risen voice. "But…but…what if there's something worse on the other side then those lizard things?" she asked sounding about ready to start yelling at any moment.

"Well at least we can avoid those lizards and deal with whatever is on the other side more effectively." I said as she gave me an icy glare and looked as though she was about to start yelling at me instead of Jack this time around. "Elizabeth we really don't have much of a choice…somehow I don't think we will be lucky a second time around with those things back there." I stated as she sighed and nodded reluctantly.

I watched as Jack took out his compass again sighing slightly as it pointed at the gate and beyond and then he slowly walked up to it inspecting it more closely looking for some sort of trap or way of opening it. _"This isn't going to be as easy as it looks."_ I thought startled as Elizabeth's hand wrapped around mine for comfort and I turned smiling at the woman I was fondly starting to think of as an adopted sister and best friend. Will was watching Jack's hands go over the gate cautiously and jumped as we all turned hearing a click sound. The gate slowly creaked open sounding like it was in desperate need of oiling as I flinched hearing the prolonged squeak. _"That sounded awful…talk about assault on the eardrums."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth was vigorously rubbing her ears with both hands.

"That was extremely irritating and very loud." Muttered Elizabeth as I nodded in agreement rubbing my ears thoughtfully before flinching remembering my arm was still injured and that I hadn't put it back in the sling on our walk down as of yet. I place my arm gingerly back in the sling biting my lip hard to avoid yelling in pain. "Are you alright?" she asked softly seeing I was struggling not to yell. I nodded smiling weakly before I followed Jack stepping slowly through the gate.

"What is this place?" asked Will as we glanced ahead at what appeared to be ruins of some sort, odd carvings and carving of animals built around what was a large opening yawning before us into the ruins. "This doesn't look like any better of an option then those lizards were Jack." He muttered as I noticed the carved animals were the lizards we had faced of with but much more tribal and dangerous looking.

"I agree with Will…can we go back to the Pearl?" Asked Elizabeth as I turned seeing she was beyond nervous and down right terrified at the sight before us. I wasn't exactly thrilled with it myself as I stepped closer to Jack seeing his face was scrunched in concentration.

"_Clearly we aren't leaving until Jack gets what he came for."_ I thought a sad smile on my face as Elizabeth and Will looked suddenly deflated and finally surrendered to the fact Jack had other plans for us. I glanced at Jack knowing my face was frozen in an annoyed look as he glanced at me his eyes widening only slightly in surprise before he returned his attention to the opening before us. _"Torches would be good Jack."_ I thought eyeing the darkness in the ruins before I watched Jack step over toward the side of the ruins and somehow manage to find two torches. _"Damn…I was hoping we could leave."_ I though a bit irritated at the production of the two torches.

"Let's go." Jack said without asking for anyone else's opinion as usual. We all followed him into the ruins and paused eyeing the carvings that appeared to tell a story carved into the walls of the ruins. It reminded me of the ancient Egyptians hieroglyphics and made me nervous as I glanced harder at them seeing people worshipping and appearing to sacrifice to the lizards. "Tha tis interesting." He said softly glancing over my shoulder at the pictures and sighing slightly.

"No it's not interesting…it's downright immoral and I don't think we should be here." I muttered seeing Jack frown slightly as he eyed me curiously. "Jack…remember those lizards out there?" I asked pointing back the way we come. "What if there are much larger ones in here?" I questioned as Elizabeth made a startled gasp behind me and Will grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Aye…good point." Said Jack glancing back the way we had come then deeper into the cave. "We better hurry up then luv." He stated slowly leading the way deeper into the cave unaware that no one was following him until he turned and stared at us standing about three feet behind him still frozen to the spot. "Ye commin?" he questioned eyeing the three of us.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically ignoring the scowl I received in reply and sighing as we started to follow Jack into the ruins.

The pictures became much more detailed then I would have liked the farther we got into the cave. I finally tired of the chewed images of mangled people on the walls stared straight ahead at Jacks head, the scenery wasn't much of an improvement but it was better then those images flashing over and over again as we neared an opening in the ruins. The room was significantly large with the ceiling missing allowing sunlight to flicker into it lighting it up and as we looked around I saw the room appeared to be the sacrificing chamber that the images had represented on the way into the ruins. _"Oh great now we'll see first hand what the natives used to do with the lizards."_ I thought crossly as I inspected the room seeing it was crumbling and hadn't been used in what appeared to be many years. I could have guessed the lizards finally killed off the natives since obviously they had worshiped them and that indicated they thought they were some kind of gods.

"The sacrificing chamber…Jack what are we doing in here?" questioned Elizabeth apparently having realized the resemblance to the images on the walls on our way in. "This place is horrid." She grumbled glancing around and staring hard at Jack who had clearly tuned her out as soon as we entered the room.

Jack had the compass and was moving around the room watching the needle apparently from what I could tell. After a few moments he smiled closing the compass and walked over to the sacrificing slab and bent down feeling around the slab for some hidden lever or opening from what I could guess. _"I so don't want to be here."_ I thought glancing around and jumping as I heard a sharp hiss sound that sounded too familiar for my liking and then I saw out of the corner of my eye Will draw his sword carefully staring in the direction of the sound. Then there was an echoing sound as I turned staring hard at an opening behind the slab Jack was busily inspecting around. _"This isn't good."_ I thought hearing Elizabeth take an intake of breath as another sound echoed behind us and she turned quickly her sword raised.

"Jack." I choked softly as he grunted clearly occupied with his current task. "Jack!" I said sharply as he whirled at my voice and glanced at me questioningly. "We have company." I said simply as he heard the echoing hisses and snaps finally realizing what was going on.

There were four lizards in the room with us and sadly as I had feared they were significantly larger then the rest we had encountered. Each lizard was probably close to ten feet long and five foot or so high and clearly they were hungry. I didn't like the odds against us and knew very well that we were in some serious trouble. _"What…were the others just babies?"_ my mind questioned as I watched the four lizards start to slink into the room making all of us move up beside Jack and glance around for any way of escape.

"This is no good at all." Jack said drawing his pistol and aiming it at the closest lizard eyeing the other three carefully.

"No kidding." I muttered as Elizabeth and Will both held their swords high ready for an attack. "Don't shoot." I hissed as Jack cocked the hammer of the pistol ready to fire at the one lizard closest to us. "They might all attack at once." I finished as they all gave me a questioning glance.

There may have been four of them, but they were large and from what I knew about lizards, quick, short tempered and easily agile enough to take us out with just the three of them. That was mostly due to their size and the fact that Jack wouldn't have enough time to reload and fire again. Elizabeth and Will stood their ground as the other lizards made their way closer and closer to us but pausing just away from the weapons pointed at their heads sensing the threat.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Elizabeth as I shook my head thinking the same thing and stepping sharply back as the one behind us made a snapping gesture in my direction. "Look out." She said sharply as I dodge the one in front of us and carefully glanced around seeing they had us circled and trapped. _"Clearly they aren't stupid."_ I thought wryly as Will jerked back avoiding one of the snapping jaws aimed his way.

"We ave any ideas?" asked Jack curiously as we all gave him dirty looks in response before each of us dodged snaps from the beasts before us. "Alrigh so it was a bad idea to come in ere anyway." He mumbled still holding his gun aimed at the thing before us even though I had warned him not to fire.

"Maybe if we could figure out which of the four was the leader it would be a distraction." I thought allowed as they all glanced at me curiously. "They seem to follow one of these lizards and if it was to be killed maybe it would confuse them long enough to get away or take the other three out." I said softly as they realized just how far fetched an idea it was, but as fate would have it, it was the only way out we could see. "At least I think it would." I offered a small forced smile as they all glanced at the lizards trying to see if any of them appeared to be more aggressive or different then the others.

"That one over there has a yellow shape on its head." Pointed Elizabeth as we glanced in the direction she was pointing hearing her yelp in surprise jerking her finger back quickly as one of them made a go at it. "Bloody beast." She growled aiming her sword at its mouth cautiously.

"That's got to be the leader." I said as Jack turned aiming his gun at the lizard with the mark and eyeing us curiously as I crossed my fingers and nodded the go ahead.

A loud echoing bang rang through the room as we all heard a loud unnerving yelp come from the creature before glancing at the other lizards. Instantly the other three lizards leaped at the now dead lead lizard and to our disgust started to eat away at the beast. _"So much for leadership."_ I thought looking away from the grizzly sight as Jack grabbed something from the alter and we made our way around the back side and out the back of the temple hoping for a way to safety. When we got outside the temple though we came to a dead stop seeing nothing but a cliff in our way and no way around it. _"This is not happening."_ I thought sadly as we all chanced a look down seeing that it was farther down then any of us would survive if we jumped to the water below.

"Now what Jack?" asked a very irritated sounding Elizabeth as Jack glanced up and then back down a clear look of agitation on his face at this new aspect. "We can't very well jump across." She stated sarcastically.

"I see tha Elizabeth." Jack replied a bit snippily as I waited flinching for a yell or screech of hers in reply, but nothing came. I turned to see her staring behind us her mouth frozen in a look or horror. I turned seeing the other three lizards had apparently finished and was making their way toward us. I gently tugged on Jacks shirt getting his attention and pointing behind us. "Bugger." He muttered seeing the lizards were coming from the opening directly blocking our way of escape.

"_We aren't going to get out of this one." _I thought sadly as I saw Jack's reloaded pistol aimed at another one of the lizards which had apparently taken charge of the situation. If Jack fired at this one I had a feeling the others would go for us instead this round, since clearly they were smarter then they appeared. I could see the others were thinking this as well as I saw swords drawn and ready to fight for our lives again.

"There's a bridge down there." Said Will in surprise as we glanced farther down the way from the temple and saw a swinging bridge across to the other side of the island. "It doesn't look very safe though." He observed as Jack and I looked down at the bridge and then at the lizards.

"Tis much better then bein with them Will." Jack said staring at the lizards and then at us. "We ave to try." He said and then we were off running as fast as we could in the direction of the vine choked bridge.

The lizards didn't react just then but soon I heard their hissing and growling noises not far behind us and chanced a look back seeing they were easily gaining on us. _"Bridge."_ I thought with a small smile as we came to a halt eyeing the bridge, the lizards not far behind us. _"Doesn't look safe."_ I thought miserably as I felt an arm wrap around me and lift me over a shoulder seeing Jack was going to lead the way across the bridge and hearing Elizabeth protest in surprise as Will followed Jacks gestures lifting her over his shoulder and too following him across the swinging creaky bridge. _"God it's such a long way down."_ I thought closing my eyes as I heard a snap sound and felt the bridge give ever so slightly hearing Elizabeth squeak in surprise. _"We're not going to make it across."_ Was my first thought as I heard another snapping sound and felt Jack pause slightly hearing him muttering and cursing but then he continued across. The lizards I had noticed had been smart enough to stay on the other side of the bridge, which had only slightly concerned me until the bridge gave again but we were still on it and going across at a snails pace. There it was again another snap and this time I noticed Jack and Will both stumble as I opened my eyes chancing a look down, instantly regretting it as I heard another snap and Jack cursing again.

"Jack…we're not going to get to the other side at this pace." Said Will as I heard Elizabeth whimper only slightly at this deciding it was better to be here then over with the carnivorous lizards. "Idea's?" he inquired as I sighed knowing exactly what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11: Snap, Snap…Uh Oh

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Author's notes: The divider doesn't work for me so I will add a separating character when needed. I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments_

_I love heights...just not at this risk. R&R please_

**Chapter 11: Snap, Snap…Uh Oh**

As predicted Jack nodded and made a gesture which Will obviously didn't like judging by the look I had seen on his face. Then as I figured Jack took off at an outright run with Will not far behind him. I heard even more snapping and saw the bridge visibly start to give under the sudden running and pressure of four others on its worn ropes and planks. Then I felt a jerk feeling a sudden stop and chanced opening my eyes seeing Will was still holding Elizabeth and breathing heavily turning to look behind us. The bridge had finally given and now there was nothing but air over the cliff. _"We made it."_ Was my first thought before Jack placed me down on my not so sturdy feet holding me up as I glanced around and sighed. _"More jungle…damn it I want a scenery change."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth was still shaking and visibly terrified at what had just happened on the bridge.

"She's going to kill you…if we get back to the Pearl." I whispered softly to Jack who nodded visibly wincing as I placed my hand on his arm and glanced down startled to see bleeding. "You're hurt." I said more audible as Will and Elizabeth turned at this staring at us curiously.

"Tis alrigh luv." Jack muttered softly wincing again as he shifted his arm. I noticed a branch was embedded in the skin and sighed staring hard at the stick making sure it wouldn't harm him more if I removed it. As soon as it was clear it wouldn't cause more damage to remove it I smiled faintly and carefully jerked it out without Jack even getting a chance to protest. He grunted painfully and stared at me his eyes wide in surprise as he realized I wasn't as lady like as he would have expected. "Tha hurt." He said as I shrugged ripping a piece of the shirt I was wearing and tying the wound as best I could until we could get back to the Pearl to properly take care of it.

"I could make it less painful if you would like me to take a look." Elizabeth said a little too sweetly for my liking as she smiled lightly seeing Jack eyeing her curiously.

"Ah…no thanks." Jack said wisely as he silently thanked me with a smile before marching on ahead of us leading the way through the jungle and hopefully somehow back to the Black Pearl.

I knew Elizabeth had pain in mind when offering to help Jack judging by the small frown she gave him when he turned toward the jungle, but I just ignored the part of me that was also annoyed with him following along behind making sure I didn't stumble and hurt myself anymore then I had this journey. Soon we came to a beach and paused glancing around and as luck would have it we were only about an hour away from Anna-Maria and Gibbs who had been waiting anxiously for our return. Soon we were on our way to the Pearl Jack carefully leaving our little reasoning for being on the other side of the island out of the conversation he was having with his two crew members.

Back on the Black Pearl Jack quickly almost frantically headed toward his cabin to avoid any lectures, or further accusations from Elizabeth whom hadn't stopped yelling at him since we got into the boat to head to the Pearl. As soon as I heard the cabin door shut and Elizabeth run of muttering "bloody pirate", I decided to grab some warm water and rum. Then I made my way to Jacks cabin not even bothering to knock as I entered seeing he was lying on the bed looking exasperated at hearing his door open.

"Bloody ell woman leave me alon." Muttered Jack as he looked up seeing it was me and not Elizabeth, then he showed me a small smile before closing his eyes and ignoring me as I sat down on the chair beside the bed eyeing his arm which was starting to bleed through my make shift bandage. "She done rantin yet luv?" he asked as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No she isn't Jack…I can guarantee she will be here at an unholy hour in the morning to rant at you again. Sadly I will still not be able to avoid it since I have apparently sided with you at the moment. Elizabeth informed me that she would return when we were asleep and rant to her hearts content. I think she needed a break to sort out what happened." I muttered pointedly giving Jack an annoyed sigh as he started to chuckle at this.

"Aye…well ye tell er tha I ave pointedly decided to ignore er alrigh?" Jack questioned as I gave him one of my warning looks that was obviously lost on him as he placed his hand gently against my cheek giving me a full view of his injured arm.

"You tell her…bloody pirate." I muttered quoting Elizabeth as he started to chuckle again apparently finding it funny. _"I'm not amused Jack."_ I thought my face void of emotion as I gently pried off the bandage around his bloody arm and started to wipe at it with fresh warm water seeing him hide a flinch as I shrugged staring at the wound checking for splinters. _"I hope this hurts like hell."_ I thought placing the water basin under Jacks arm and pouring an unnecessarily large amount of rum on the wound. He couldn't restrain that yelp which I had made sure of as he pointedly glared at the smile crossing my face. "I'm sorry did that hurt?" I asked acting innocent as I wrapped a clean bandage around the wound and placed the things aside seeing Jack was now sitting up glaring at me. I couldn't help but snicker faintly at the scowl on his face and shrugged it off as he stood walking toward me.

"Tha wasn nice." Jack said very close to my ear as I turned to glare at him seeing he was up to something.

"Jack!" Elizabeth snapped as I turned feeling a hand start to trail up the back of my shirt seeing Elizabeth was now in the cabin apparently ready to yell at him some more and throttle him as well judging by the deep scowl on her face. I stepped back from Jack walking over and sitting down on the bed to observe what would happen.

Crack

I flinched at the familiar sound as I saw Jacks head whip back sharply before he turned a very irritated scowl on his face as I noticed her hand aim for him a second time. This time Jack caught her wrist and before I could point out she had two hands another crack rang in the cabin sending his head whipping to the other side. _"Ouch…that had to hurt."_ I thought seeing two red marks form on Jacks cheeks and seeing him gingerly touch them with the hand not holding her wrist. I could see Jack was angry, but had enough sense to keep his temper under control with a woman, which was one thing I had admired about him in the movies as I felt a small smile on my face shaking it off before he noticed.

"I didn deserve tha." Jack said his voice visibly shaking on the rise of yelling at Elizabeth whose chest was heaving in anger. "I was hurt too Elizabeth." He said pointedly showing her his now bandaged arm and glancing over at me a moment before he released her wrist and sighed.

"That was the dumbest and most irresponsible trip yet Jack Sparrow. I did not appreciate this one anymore then Carpathian Island…this better have been the last stop before we return to Port Royal and sort out this mess you've gotten us into." Elizabeth seethed as Jack thoughtfully eyed her and shook his head very hesitantly. "No?" she asked her temper starting to flair again but Jack held up his hand as if to explain.

"I cannot return to Port Royal jus yet. Tha pirate be Gaston Barlow an is not one to loose so easily. I ave to find wha I came after ter stop him Elizabeth." Jack said leaving it at that with no further explanation. I waited as Elizabeth sighed eyeing Jack before nodding and resigning to the fact we were not done.

"I swear Jack Sparrow…I could kill you for this mess you've gotten us into, but I will try not to do so. You're lucky Brandi cares for you so much…she's the only thing stopping me from throttling you." Elizabeth growled angrily as she turned on her heel starting toward the door.

"Tha tis Captain Jack Sparrow…if you please." Jack said arrogantly as usual and smiled slightly at me. I knew that was a bad idea as I saw Elizabeth stop dead in her tracks. _"Please do throttle him…I'm not stopping you."_ I thought glaring at Jack as his smile visibly disappeared realizing that Elizabeth wasn't gone yet. _"I think I'm going up on deck."_ I thought.

As soon as I left the cabin I heard a series of shrieks and yells followed by loud yells and curses from Jack. _"Oh well…he asked for that one."_ I thought making my way up on deck and walking over to the helm seeing Anna-Maria was on duty at the helm at that moment and was curiously glancing in the direction I had just come from. I knew half the Black Pearl could hear Jack and Elizabeth fighting, but it had apparently become common since no one made a move to react to this except for Will who sighed loudly coming up behind me and sitting down against the railing seeing I was starting to talk to Anna-Maria about the warm night for something to talk about.

"She's at it again isn't she?" asked Will as Anna-Maria glanced down at him and smiled faintly nodding and flinching as the voices in Jack's cabin rose an octave higher.

"It's nothing new with those two." I answered as Will, Anna-Maria and I laughed at this. It seemed oddly funny and relaxing at the same time. It had been one hell of a long day and I think all of us needed some rest. "Will can you help me drag your charming wife from Jacks cabin so I can go to sleep?" I muttered softly as Will eyed me thoughtfully.

Admittedly I had stayed with Jack every night since landing in the pirate world, and was content with that fact. I had been very happy to be with Jack and didn't really care what anyone thought about this. I saw an odd look pass between Will and Anna-Maria at my comment before they both shrugged and I saw Will smile faintly.

"You're in love." Will muttered as I felt my face get visibly hot and seen Anna-Maria smile at this. "I just hope I can convince her to leave him alone for you." He muttered softly clearly not noticing my embarrassment at his comment.

"Let me put it this way…it's a warm night and if Mrs. Turner doesn't comply willingly……she will go for a swim." I stated simply deciding I was too tired to deal with all of this and I was starting to get cranky because my arm was extremely stiff and sore after our adventures for the day. "Don't look at me like that Will…I love Elizabeth like a sister, but even I've had enough for one day." I said seeing the shock leave Will's face briefly as he headed toward the cabin with me following close behind.


	12. Chapter 12: Splash & Splash Again

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_Sorry about any errors you may have gotten lately apparently my story got a bit mixed up during the process of FF moving. I appolgize to my reviewers. thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly._

**Chapter 12: Splash & Splash Again**

Elizabeth paused briefly in her screaming at Jack whose face was red from yelling back and smiled only slightly before returning her attention to Jack. I walked up and repeated very quietly my threat in her ear seeing her stop before yelling at Jack again and glance at me in surprise. _"She doesn't think I would."_ I thought as she eyed me thoughtfully for a long moment.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Elizabeth softly her voice just above an angry whisper as she eyed me cautiously.

"Want to bet on it Elizabeth?" I questioned as Elizabeth eyed me her face locked in a comical looking half smile half frown. "I'm tired, sore and really not in the mood to play games." I stated softly.

"You can't…you're injured." Elizabeth answered her face turning into an almost smirk as I stared at her my eyes narrowing at this.

"_So?"_ I thought as a small smile crossed my face. I knew it was decidedly evil looking judging by the curious smile that Jack gave me. _"Elizabeth asked for this."_ I thought ignoring the biting pain in my arm as I reached over and lifted her over my good shoulder walking as quickly as I could from the cabin ignoring her startled protests and my now throbbing arm as she struggled against my grip. I then paused and promptly dropped her over the side of the Black Pearl hearing a very loud satisfying splash. I then chanced a glance over smiling faintly as she came to the surface sputtering and saying some things I would care not to repeat. _"At least we're anchored otherwise it would be a longer swim."_ I thought ignoring the now screaming Elizabeth as I turned on my heel bumping into Will.

"You actually threw Elizabeth overboard." Stated Will obviously in shock at this as I nodded and saw him rush to the railing to assist the still screaming woman. I walked back into Jacks cabin seeing him look up from observing what I could only assume was what he had retrieved from Raptor Island.

"Did she enjoy er swim luv?" asked Jack as I ignored him a moment and flopped down on the bed knowing full well I would eventually suffer Elizabeth's wrath later the next morning.

I heard him sigh at my ignorance and then heard soft steps as he came over to the bed looking down at me. I had closed my eyes hoping to avoid the topic for the night, especially because due to my stupidity I had hurt my arm again. I felt a hand gently slide down across my body and opened my eyes looking up at Jack who had a smirk on his face. _"Damn he knew how to get my attention."_ I thought annoyed but I found myself smiling faintly as he sat down beside me his hand moving very slowly up under my shirt and across my stomach.

"Yes…but she most decidedly did not enjoy her swim. She's going to kill me Jack." I muttered crossly ignoring his roaming hand as I closed my eyes again trying to think, but very unsuccessfully because of his roaming hand. "Jack." I muttered trying to sound annoyed, but I heard a chuckle in response and sighed looking up at the familiar brown eyes watching me.

"Aye?" Jack answered obviously ignoring what I wanted to do as he leaned down kissing me very softly his hand moving slowly down my body.

"Damn you…bloody pirate." I muttered hearing him chuckle again and closing my eyes relaxing into his warm touches. _"Oh well so much for the sleep intention."_ I thought with a wicked smile as I reached up pulling him into a deeper kiss.

To my surprise morning came without any incidents as I glanced around Jacks cabin seeing he was contentedly snoring beside me. I carefully sat up making sure not to wake him and glanced around his cabin carefully. The morning light wasn't exactly welcoming but I ignored it and saw that nothing had been disturbed since Jack had joined me in bed. _"Bloody seductive pirate."_ I thought with a smile as he shifted in his sleep his arm wrapping around my waist and snuggling closer to my body. _"Elizabeth should have been in here screaming my ear off."_ I thought sensing Jack was starting to stir as I glanced down seeing him glance up curiously.

"Mornin luv." Jack muttered hoarsely as I smiled and nodded leaning down kissing him softly before he sat up next to me and also noticed how quiet it was. "Where is tha woman?" he muttered curiously noting I was too staring around the room.

"I bet she's waiting for me to come on deck so she can return the favor." I mumbled hearing a light chuckle beside me as I glared at Jack blowing a decidedly annoying piece of my hair from my eyes. "Maybe I should go apologize." I stated softly as Jack eyed me with a smirk.

"Ye migh wanna dress first." Jack said pointing at my naked body as I sighed giving him a dirty look. "Alrigh…clearly you were goin too, jus thought it might be good of me to warn ya." He said ignoring my glare and chuckling slightly as he lay back down on the bed and lifted the pillow over his face sighing slightly.

"_I could suffocate him."_ I thought annoyed with his cocky morning cheeriness as always. _"No, I can't do that…he's too damn nice looking and not bad in bed either."_ I thought absently allowing only a hint of a smile on my face as I slid from the bed and climb over him annoyed he was making my morning so difficult. I slid on an oversized robe I had managed to find among the pirated items in Jacks cabin and walked up on deck into the surprisingly cold morning hearing shuffling around deck as I stared around the crew doing their duties. _"There she is." _ I thought as I walked slowly over to Elizabeth who was fully dressed and appeared to be extremely calm after what I had done the other night.

"Good Morning Brandi." Elizabeth said softly turning to me as I approached. She smiled and glanced at me checking my wound to see how it was healing.

"_She's being too nice…what is she up too."_ I thought as she turned her attention back to the open sea and leaned on the railing next to me. "Good morning Elizabeth…I wanted to apologize for last night. I was tired and in a mean mood…you didn't deserve the way I treated you and I feel bad." I muttered near her seeing her turn to glance at me as I leaned over the railing to get a better look in her face.

"I know." Elizabeth said as she smiled warmly and glanced up as Will called out to the crew about breakfast. "We'll be moving again as soon as you get Jack awake…or at least I hope. Come join me for breakfast when you dry off." She said softly as I glanced at her curiously.

"_Dry off?"_ I thought watching as she turned to leave and glancing back out at sea wondering what she was referring to. I felt a hand firmly plant in my back as I waved my arms frantically realizing too late what Elizabeth had planned as I was sent crashing to the water below. _"Shit this water is cold."_ I though as I swam to the surface seeing Elizabeth was laughing on deck above me waving faintly before tossing down a line to help me onto the ship. _"At least she didn't leave me to swim it out."_ I thought feeling my shoulder only stinging slightly as she and Will both assisted me up on deck.

"See you at breakfast Brandi." Elizabeth said before pointedly waving and making her way to the galley with the rest of the crew.

"I guess you're even now?" asked Will before turning to go leaving me standing there staring after them dripping wet. _"I'm going to get you Elizabeth Turner."_ I thought watching her link arms with Will.

I made my way back to Jacks cabin seeing he was up and starting to dress when he turned hearing me come in. I was making a noticeable squish sound as I stripped out of the wet garments and dropped them on the floor momentarily, then I walked over pulling on a clean shirt and pair of breeches Jack had apparently left for me before I rung out my hair and glared at the wet cloths on the floor annoyed Elizabeth had one up on me. _"I'm so going to get her back for this."_ I thought angrily as a small smile crossed my face remembering last night when I had thrown her overboard and the look of surprise on her face.

"Wha happen to ye?" Jack inquired as he glanced at the wet clothing and tossed me something to dry off my hair with. _"What do you think Jack?"_ I thought miserably as I dropped the wet towel I had dried my hair with and glared at him tapping my foot. I was apparently picking up more of Elizabeth's traits then I wanted to admit. "Luv?" he prodded as I stared at him stopping my foot and glaring ahead at the wall.

"Elizabeth gave me an early morning wake up call." I muttered as Jack eyed me surprise lingering in his kohl traced eyes. "Apparently she's picked up as many of my habits as I have of hers." I grumbled as Jack smiled at me a toothy grin and started to chuckle at that. "It's not funny…that water was bloody damn cold." I huffed feeling warm arms wrap me in a tight hug.

"I'll warm ye up if ya want?" answered Jack as I glanced up into his eyes and rolled mine at his suggestive comment.

"We're due for breakfast and I was informed you better plan on moving on soon. I think Elizabeth wants to go home." I said softly as Jack frowned at the thought of listening to Elizabeth start to promptly lecture him again.

"I like me idea better." Muttered Jack as I smiled faintly and leaned up kissing him softly before he eyed me a moment wondering if I agreed with him.

"I do too, but Elizabeth will make sure to give us both her opinion if we don't move it." I said as Jack nodded glaring at the door crossly as we heard a sharp knock.

I followed Jack out to a very impatiently waiting Elizabeth and then joined everyone in the galley for breakfast. I hated mornings, chipper chatter and most of all that morning I wanted to strangle Cotton's parrot, for some reason it just wouldn't shut up that morning and it was getting to me. I took a glass of orange juice and made my way up on deck staring out at the ocean before sitting down against the railing waiting for Jack to come up and start to steer the Pearl to our new destination. _"Dolphins."_ I thought smiling as I turned and glanced over the side of the Pearl seeing two dolphins playing along side the ship and laughing enjoying their chipper antics. _"What's that?"_ I thought glancing out in the distance and spotting something moving toward the Pearl. It was still at quite a distance, but soon wouldn't be to far off.


	13. Chapter 13: Pirates & Inquiry

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_Up with some new chapters...Does Jack know more than we orignally thought and now what is going on...well lets read and see what's up shall we? lol  
_

_ thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

**Chapter 13: Pirates & Inquiry**

"Jack!" I hollered as I made my way back down to the galley and stuck my head into the loud room seeing Jack was now done with breakfast and going over a few things with some of the crew. He heard me and turned to my direction seeing me motioning frantically for his attention.

"Wha is it luv?" Jack asked as he came to my side and I grabbed at his good arm and practically dragged him up on deck. I then pointed in the direction the object was and saw that it was getting closer and had started to look like a very familiar ship. "Barlow's ship." Grumbled Jack under his breath as he glanced at the oncoming ship through a spy glass and cursed to himself. "Ge the crew Brandi." He said using my name, which was something he hadn't in a very long while.

"Elizabeth, Will, and the rest of you. Jack needs you on deck fast!" I yelled into the even louder galley as the room suddenly went silent and I stepped back at the flood of pirates leaving the room. The only ones left were Will, Elizabeth and the stunned looking Anna-Maria. "Gaston Barlow and the Talon Whisper are coming up on us." I said watching as Anna-Maria disappeared up on deck leaving the three of us staring at each other worriedly.

"What is Jack going to do?" wondered Will allowed as Elizabeth and I wondered the same thing going up on deck as fast as we could manage.

Jack was barking orders and I noticed we had started to move, the Talon Whisper was still coming at us and appeared closer then before I had gathered the others on deck. _"What will happen if they catch up with us?"_ I wondered frantically wishing I had tried to pry more information out of Jack over what he was after. _"No time for what if's need to help the others."_ I thought as I ran around helping the others as much as my injury would allow finally making my way up to Jack, my arm now throbbing at the effort of helping around the ship. I saw his expression was intense and was worried almost as though he had the Kraken chasing him, but I shrugged it off remembering this was not the movies and I was also in danger in this adventure. _"I don't like this."_ I thought seeing Jack was not loosing the Talon whisper and realized something was off since the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. _"He's allowing them to stay in sight with us…but why?" _ I wondered seeing that glint in his eye that meant he was up to something and we were all in the dark as usual.

"Jack…what are you doing?" I asked him softly coming up beside him seeing him start before he realized it was me and smiled.

"Aye…I ave a plan luv and he's goin to help us." Jack muttered carefully guiding the Pearl in a south direction and ignoring my questioning look.

"_Plan? Help? Jack have you totally lost it?"_ I wondered as I saw Elizabeth make her way up to the crows nest and stare out at the still distant Talon Whisper. _"Elizabeth knows Jack is up to something."_ I thought seeing Will too was watching the ship in the distance a puzzled look in his eyes before he returned to duties. I hoped Jack knew what he was doing and sighed resigned to the fact he wasn't going to tell me anymore. I could have strangled Jack right about then, but decided it wouldn't do me any good and I would only feel bad later for it. _"Damn bloody pirate."_ I thought crossly as I noticed I had been quoting that line of Elizabeth's quite frequently. _"I need a new line."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth making her way back to the deck and walking up to me grabbing my good arm and dragging me to Jacks cabin. _"Jack probably thinks she's going to inspect my arm again."_ I realized as he glanced briefly in our direction before going back to whatever plan was forming in his head.

Elizabeth quietly shut the door behind us before forcing me down on the bed and staring around the room glancing over the maps on Jack's desk. I saw her come over with fresh bandages as she worked on my shoulder smiling at how nicely it was doing and seeing it would only leave a small scar. _"I need to ask her what Jack's up to."_ Thought Elizabeth feeling guilty at bringing her down into Jack's cabin.

"Brandi……what is…" started Elizabeth carefully.

"Jack up too? I wish I knew…he wouldn't tell me and if I could throttle the information out of him I would. Bloody damn pirate anyway." I grumbled irritably seeing Elizabeth smile faintly at me. "I do know he is up to something…I don't think we're going to like it. I also think something will backfire." I muttered as she glanced at me nodding.

"I think that too." Elizabeth spoke softly when she said this. I could see her mind was working and things that could happen were busily engraving themselves in her mind. "I'm worried that eventually he's going to get us all killed. I don't even know what we're chasing after and none of these make any sense." She said pointing to a map I hadn't noticed on Jack's desk before.

"Maybe not entirely." I muttered as I walked over and looked over the map. _"I'm glad Jack explained this somewhat to me."_ I thought staring at the different diagrams and directions that Jack had clearly marked on the map. "Entrapment Island." I muttered seeing Elizabeth's attention turn to the map and where my finger was pointing.

"Another bloody island…and this one does sounds worse then the last two." Elizabeth grumbled practically gritting her teeth.

"Entrapment Island." I stated again sighing and closing my eyes thinking this over. _"Each island has something to do with whatever threat there is on them. Carpathian was a vampire creature, Raptor was carnivorous lizards and this one is entrapment. Jack needs Gaston and crew to entrap them and save our hides on that island…that's got to be the answer."_ I thought as I thought this over again and restated what I thought to Elizabeth seeing her face change from one of confusion to surprise.

"Jack is setting them up." Said Elizabeth her mouth open in a visible O of surprise as I nodded and walked over to the bed sitting down watching as she sat in the chair across from me. "Why though…there has got to be more involved then some treasure." She muttered as I started hearing the cabin door start to open.

"There you are." Will said softly in relief as he entered the cabin and sat down beside me taking Elizabeth's hand curiously glancing from me to her and back again. "What's going on?" he questioned as Elizabeth went into detail explaining what I had come up with. Will's mouth just froze there trying to say something for the longest time before he managed to find his voice. "Revenge?" he questioned as I eyed them both thoughtfully.

"_Could Gaston Barlow had done something to really piss off Captain Jack Sparrow?"_ I wondered as the three of us started to discuss the gaining ship quickly changing the subject as the door of the cabin opened again. Jack stood there curiously eyeing the three of us before he shut the door and walked over to his desk. He glanced at the map on the desk and then at the three of us.

"Who figured it out?" Jack asked softly as Elizabeth and Will both looked at him their faces a blank expression. "I ain stupid…the map is been moved." He said softly as Elizabeth sighed and Will clamped his mouth shut tightly. "Luv…ye figured it out didn ya." He stated more then asked as Elizabeth and Will turned to me waiting for my response.

"Maybe." I mumbled as Jack lowered his attention to the map his expression hidden from the rest of us. "What did he do to become a pawn in this mess?" I questioned as Jack looked up at us a clear humorless smile on his face.

"He didn do anything really…jus was one of an acquaintances friends is all." Jack said carefully concealing the truth and it was annoying me. "He does deserve to be lef ere on this island ye know." He muttered the smile fading as I noticed a look in his eyes that I had seen in the movie when he finally gotten his revenge on Barbossa.

"He's a friend of Barbossa's" said Will taking the words right out of my mouth before I had a chance to put my foot in it. _"Thank you Will._" I thought silently scolding myself for almost being stupid.

"Who?" I questioned pretending to be stupid as Elizabeth allowed only a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'll tell you later Brandi." Whispered Elizabeth as I nodded seeing Jack had not hint of a smile at all now as he continued the story.

"He elped leave me on that god forsaken land and assisted him in stealing me pearl." Growled Jack this side of the story was not revealed in the movie and my thought started to turn at this.

"_Did the movie even have any bearing on this world I had stumbled into?"_ I wondered to myself seeing Jack's hand was moving very lightly over the map tracing the route to entrapment island. _"I'm so confused."_ I thought miserably sighing as I lowered my head into my hands and listened to the conversation for a moment tuning it out since it was not of relevance to me. They were just discussing the route to the island and something about Jack was being crazy to do something like this. Soon the conversation turned back to Barlow and what had happened, which forced me to focus in again.

"Jack…this Gaston only talked with Barbossa before you were tricked into loosing the Black Pearl. He gave suggestions that doesn't make him responsible." Will stated trying to reason with Jack, which I could clearly see was failing miserably. "Does anyone even have an idea of what you're up too?" he questioned as Jack smiled faintly at us.

"Ye three do." Jack said something in his eyes making me only slightly nervous as he glanced up at me his eyes hiding something I couldn't put my finger on. "Gibbs might suspect, but he doesn't say much when it comes to my idea's." he murmured as I spotted his hand slip into his pocket of his coat and sighed getting a feeling something was about to happen. "I'll leave ye three here to talk…don let the rest of the crew know though." He muttered sounding lighthearted as I watched him take his time to leave the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_Did I mention pirates being tricky is usally dislikable...onto the chapter :O)  
_

_ thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

**Chapter 14: Surprise**

"_Oh no...he wouldn't dare."_ I thought as he stepped from the cabin and I heard the tell tale clicking sound of a key in the lock behind his exit. _"He would dare."_ I thought sighing miserably as Will heard the sound watching Elizabeth jump to her feet and run to the door jerking the handle. I heard her start to mutter something about the usual bloody pirates under her breath and grumbled myself ignoring Will who was trying to talk Elizabeth down. _"Bloody pirate seems to be the only thing I can think of right now." _ I thought smiling sadly knowing I should have said something sooner but somehow I knew Jack wouldn't let anything I say get in the way this time. _"Damn it…I should have known he was being to understanding with our nosing into things."_ I thought staring at Elizabeth who promptly kicked the door as hard as she could and yelping in pain.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" I heard Will ask his wife who limped over and sat roughly down in the chair whimpering short curses as she rubbed her foot.

"I'm guessing no…would be her answer Will." I said glaring hard her foot and sighing realizing she might have broken it. I kneeled down lifting her foot up as I slipped off her boot eyeing her now swollen toes and sighed thankfully. "You didn't break it, but I bet it may hurt for a little while." I stated as she sighed grumbling some more and rubbing her foot flinching as she gently massaged her toes.

"Brilliant idea's anyone?" Asked Elizabeth ignoring the throbbing in her foot as she eyed us both wondering if we could come up with something.

"Let me see. Jack locked us all in here until presumably he gets to Entrapment Island…I would guess he plans on leaving us here until then." I said as Will swore under his breath and went to the door glancing at the lock in hopes of getting out. "He also locked me in here with you, which means he knows I'm not exactly on his side with this idea…so brilliant idea's would be……no." I muttered annoyed I hadn't reacted sooner to Jack as I stood and walked over eyeing the lock myself ignoring Will and Elizabeth who started to argue ways out of the room, all of them making no more sense then the next.

"_Arguing isn't going to help you two."_ I thought wryly as I stared hard into the lock seeing it was a lock that I could easily open if I had something small enough to trigger the mechanism. _"I don't wear hairpins and sadly I have not paperclips."_ I thought miserably as I heard Elizabeth throw something at the door forcing me to duck sideways at the impact from what appeared to be one of the many hidden porcelain statues in the room. I heard her gasp in surprise as she stared at me, my face frozen in surprise as I eyed the demolished porcelain statue on the floor beside me. _"Damn she's a good shot."_ I thought eyeing the broken statue and reaching in among the mess finding some wire that had at one point supported the statue before it's baking or at least I presumed that.

"Oh…I am so sorry Brandi." Elizabeth half yelped as I turned my attention to the woman now standing over me making sure I was alright. "My temper seemed to have gotten the better of me…you're not hurt?" she inquired as I glanced into her eyes half tempted to yell at her for using my head as target practice.

"I'm fine…watch your temper next time will you?" I asked her turning to the door with the piece of wire and starting to play with it inside the mechanism. "I might be able to get us out." I muttered softly as I continued to play with the lock hearing feet promptly approaching the door and yanking the wire back jumping away as we heard a lock turn into the door and it opened.

"Comfortable?" asked Jack stepping into the room and locking the door again knowing we didn't have any idea what he was up too and wouldn't exactly pounce on him. "Let me ave tha." He mumbled eyeing me for a moment and reaching out his hand.

"Have what?" I asked glaring at him at that point to annoyed with him to actually like him. I noticed the statue was still lying in a crumbled heap beside the door and saw him give me a small smirk of annoyance. "Have what Jack?" I asked being stubborn as I heard him sigh and watched him step toward me.

"_Alright I'll let you have it."_ I thought with a small smile as Will and Elizabeth both flinched at the sharp cracking sound of my hand meeting Jacks face and seeing his head jerk to the side as his hand promptly found his now stinging cheek. _"You asked for it."_ I thought a small smirk on my face as I saw his eyes were wide in surprise.

"You did deserve that." I heard Elizabeth say softly as Jack glared at her before reaching out catching my other hand and trying to pry the wire out of my grasp failing miserably as I managed to pull back staring at him my face only partly showing my smile as he glared at me.

"I'm a lot more stubborn than Elizabeth. I am not to be locked up willingly Jack." I said as Jack smiled slightly at this comment his gold teeth flashing slightly. _"Well at least unless I want to be locked up."_ I thought carefully eyeing Jack worried he was going to say something that would make me hand over the wire quickly.

"Really luv?" asked Jack that cocky smirk of his deepening as I felt my face grow hot under his gaze getting a feeling he was going to say something that would be very difficult to explain if I didn't hand over the wire.

"Fine." I grumbled handing over the wire ignoring his chuckle as he walked over grabbing the map and leaving locking us into the room again. "Bloody Pirate!" I nearly screeched and kicked the door ignoring the throbbing in my foot as I glared at the solid wood and cursed some more.

"What did you do that for?" asked Will as I rolled my eyes not caring to tell him exactly what Jack was thinking as Elizabeth hid her smile having her own idea's of how that conversation would have went if I hadn't surrendered the wire to Jack.

"Don't ever ask me that again." I growled as Will's face lit up with an idea after watching Elizabeth trying to stifle laughter. _"I need more wire."_ I thought staring around the room and watching as Elizabeth wrapped another statue in my wet cloths and muffled the shattering sound. I walked over taking the wire and stepped back to the door again playing with the lock.

After about ten minutes or so we all heard a very light click sound and I smiled triumphantly as I opened the door carefully peeking out. _"That was fun."_ I thought ducking in as Gibbs walked by the cabin door and then peeking out seeing it was clear for us to sneak out. I watched as Will stepped up deck briefly trying to find Jack and came back down the three of us crowding under the stairs together.

"Jacks not up there and the others are still keeping the ship just ahead of the Talon Whisper." Will said as I thought about this for a long moment.

"Where is Jack then?" questioned Elizabeth my thoughts around the same lines as hers.

"_Yes…where is the good Captain?" _ I wondered staring ahead at the captains' cabin seeing no one had made an effort to go to it. I saw Gibbs return from further down the corridor apparently with Jacks orders as he went on deck telling some of the crew Jack said to do this and that. _"Jack…where are you hiding?"_ I wondered again as Elizabeth and Will leaned against the wall apparently growing bored with waiting for the good captain._ "Where would I be if I couldn't get to my cabin?"_ I thought as it dawned on me and I smiled. Elizabeth saw this and gave me a curious look before I started down the corridor making my way past the crew quarters glad that no one had come down recently and then I paused in front of an familiar door and tapped on it. Will and Elizabeth both knew that it was where the rum was kept and both shook their heads apparently wishing they had thought the obvious like I had.

"Com in Gibbs." Came Jacks reply on the other side as I smiled thoughtfully and shook my head at Will and Elizabeth who started to follow me.

"Give me a minute or so." I whispered as Will and Elizabeth took refuge behind some crates and watched as I opened the door carefully.

I stepped in and made my way carefully into the back of the rum storage seeing Jack was uncomfortably propped on some crates going over the map with a bottle of rum in his free hand. He was so intent on the map he didn't hear me come up directly behind him. _"I could easily strangle you now."_ I thought a small smile crossing my face at his reaction that I would see. Instead of being a smart ass I decided to wait a minute eyeing him as he concentrated on the map a bit longer and paused glancing up.

"Gibbs…wha be taken ye so long?" Jack questioned toward the door as I bit back a laugh feeling my teeth holding my lip thoughtfully.

"He's up on deck Jack…now let's discuss your little threat from earlier shall we?" I questioned as Jack jumped stumbling ungracefully over the crates and landing on his back staring up at me from the floor clearly surprised at my appearance from the cabin to the rum storage. "I don't like threats…even from you……no matter how appealing and really don't like being locked up without an explanation for it." I said softly as I ignored him trying to stand and sat on him pinning him to the floor still clutching the rum bottle. "Explain…now." I demanded seeing that smirk of his that he had when Elizabeth was captive trying to assist helping him with his effects.

"Well this can be interestin luv." Jack sad quietly as I rolled my eyes and glared at him all humor leaving my eyes as I saw him flinch under my gaze. "Alrigh…I didn need me plan blown out of the water ya know." He muttered as I sighed and stood allowing him to get to his feet.


	15. Chapter 15: Fess Up

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_"Bloody Pirate" -Quote from Elizabeth Swann  
_

_ thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

**Chapter 15: Fess Up**

"Don't care…you locked me up, I have no idea what is going on and really don't like the assumption that I do. You should have known me better Jack." I said realizing I had been hurt by his lack of faith in me for the first time since he had locked me up. _"I mean hell…I wouldn't have said anything to Will or Elizabeth…heaven help me but I've fallen in love with a bloody pirate and think keeping his secrets are important."_ I thought annoyed with this revelation as Jack eyed me thoughtfully.

"Aye…but ye see luv I do. I know ye haven been entirely honest with me or any other on me ship, but I know ye don wanna harm anyone. I couldn take any chances." Jack said as I glanced up into those brown eyes of his startled at this little revelation. "Ye coul always tell me wha yer up to." He said softly his voice revealing hurt of his own as I sighed and flopped onto one of the crates Jack had set up and sighed again thinking about how to tell him.

"You wouldn't believe me Jack." I grumbled faintly as he sat down across from me and stared at me ignoring what I said. "How would you react if someone told you they lived in the future and fell into your world because of something they saw?" I asked him seriously as he took a deep swig of the rum and stared at me his face free of any reaction what so ever. "Now is a good time to answer." I said seeing him still eyeing me nothing revealed on his face.

"Woul that explain this around yer neck. It's nothin like I ave seen before." Jack said softly as I glanced at him curiously wondering what he had been talking about and then I felt at my neck surprised to feel a familiar necklace around my neck. I glanced down and stared in surprise seeing I was wearing the "I love Jack" pendant I had bought at Hot topic back home. It had the year printed in the back and the copyright trademark of Disney as well.

"Yes…I bought it back home after I saw another play like things of your life only a new adventure…please don't ask me to explain this part too, I don't think I really can." I stated honestly as Jack nodded still eyeing the pendent around my neck his calloused fingers gently moving it back and forth inspecting it with a faint smile. "How long have you known that was around my neck and not told me?" I asked his smile broadening.

"Ever since Gibbs found ye in ere." Jack muttered as I sighed giving him an annoyed look as he chuckled. "I was curious…couldn very well kill ye if ya liked me coul I luv?" he inquired as I slapped his hand from the necklace and grumbled at him under my breath. "Elizabeth didn pay much attention to it but I did." He said as I started to ask how come no one else had noticed the necklace.

"Bloody pirate pain." I muttered as Jack laughed and turned hearing noise outside the door. "Will and Elizabeth are waiting for me to talk you into your senses. I don't think that's possible though. Anyone tied into Barbossa is bound to receive your wrath and I am not going into any further detail as to my knowledge on that either…so don't ask." I grumbled as he nodded hesitantly. "Just don't lock me up with them again please…they over react something horrible." I begged as he smiled at this and nodded slightly a smirk making its way across his face.

"Aye luv…wouldn think of it." Said Jack stepping toward the door and allowing Elizabeth and Will to enter the room as he grabbed me around the waist startling me as he shut the door behind us and locked the rum storage leaving Will and Elizabeth in there yelling at him from the other side. "Now let's see how close we be to Entrapment island." He said keeping his arm around my waist making out way back up on deck.

"_Ok…he trusts me only so far."_ I thought feeling his arm firmly locked around me as he paused up at the helm where Anna-Maria had been busily steering the pearl in the direction of the island. I need to get Elizabeth and Will out of there and I need to do it soon but I couldn't find a way to avoid Jack's careful watch as he released me allowing me to wander over to my favorite spot at the railing of the Pearl. _"Damn…how am I going to get those two out if something goes wrong?"_ I wondered noticing the Talon Whisper was still in the distance and just out of reach of cannon fire. I stared out over the ocean pretending to doze hoping to draw Jack's watchful gaze from me and after a while I noticed it was not working and sighed. _"Woman overboard."_ I thought eyeing Anna-Maria as she stood busily against one of the railings working on one of the parts of the ship. _"That would be a little too obvious."_ I thought realizing that if I made her go overboard Jack would more than likely tie a leash around me or lock me in his cabin. I needed a good plan that wouldn't draw an overly large amount of attention and sadly I was coming up with one lousy idea after another. _"Jack knows me better then I thought."_ I realized seeing a hint of an arrogant knowing smile cross his face as he watched my frustrated glare. _"Pirate."_ I wanted to yell but I knew it would be a waist of time especially when I needed to concentrate.

"Why the long face luv?" Jack inquired setting down beside me after telling Gibbs something making him scurry off across the ship. "Ye look down right mad." He murmured near my ear stating the obvious.

"I wonder why Jack." I snapped seeing him eye me his smirk deepening at this. "You do realize you're going to need their help and the longer you leave them down there the more angry they will become. Elizabeth will definitely come after you and I don't think Will or I will be able to stop her…understand?" I inquired sarcastically seeing Jack's smirk turn into a visible frown at how I always seem to state the obvious. "At least tell me what all this hell is for please Jack…I won't say anything to even Elizabeth." I begged eyeing him curiously as he stared at me for a moment thinking about what I was asking.

"I wanna luv, but it woul be a bad idea…at the moment." Jack muttered staring in the distance at an approaching island as he stood leaving me there staring at him for a moment. I jumped as he tossed something at me and I reacted quickly catching the object staring down in surprise. "Go ge them out of there and hurry up." He said softly as I glanced at the silver key in my hand and nodded standing and running as fast as I could down to the rum storage where I heard a sharp crack sound and saw nothing had happened.

"BLOODY HELL!" I heard Will holler as I opened the door and he came running on through straight into the wall behind me with a loud thump. _"Another cartoon effect."_ I thought seeing him sitting there stunned as he looked up at me holding the key. "How?"

"Jack gave it to me…we're near Entrapment island and Gaston isn't far off." I muttered as Elizabeth came rushing out and leaned down over Will to see if he was alright. "We need to get up on deck." I said as she nodded and we both helped Will to his feet.

A few moments later we were up on the deck of the pearl and sadly there was lots of commotion to behold as I saw everyone scrambling getting the cannons ready and moving to their fighting positions. _"Where the hell is Jack?"_ I wondered seeing that the Talon Whisper was coming up fast now and that we were only a short distance from the shores of Entrapment island. I then saw that Gaston had managed to come aboard the Pearl and was busily fighting with Jack whom hadn't expected this aspect from what I could tell. _"Figures…his plan didn't go according to plan."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth and Will were now gone from my side joining the others to defend the ship. I saw that Gaston was slowly gaining the upper hand on Jack something I knew didn't happen lightly as Jack startled by an upswing from Gaston's sword fell off the top deck with an unceremonious crash and grunt of pain at my feet. _"Jack!" _my mind screamed as he shook his head the stunned look not leaving his face.

"What do we ave ere?" came an accented voice as I turned to the voice getting a good look at Gaston. His teeth were far from healthy and he was noticeably missing several of them as I glanced deep into hard green eyes seeing his linger on me for a minute.

"Nothing of your concern." I muttered softly as I saw Jack was still trying to gather his senses. _"This is not going to end well."_ I realized as Gaston walked very slowly toward me his sword raised in my direction. I pulled my sword as defense and eyed him carefully sizing up my odds and not liking the outcome.

"Well ye know how to fight." Gaston said his eyes alighting to this aspect as I felt myself start to squirm under his prying gaze. _"Only Jack's entitled to look at me like that."_ I thought angrily as I leveled my sword and swung at him watching him jump back startled by my outright attack. "Feisty one aren ye?" he questioned as I saw Will and Elizabeth were having a time of their own fending off the now attacking pirates. I dodged as he returned my attack soon our swords were locked in battle, sadly I wasn't as skilled as I hoped startled when my sword went flying from my hand a good distance away and Gaston's was placed hard against my throat. "What's yer name lass?" he questioned as I ignored him seeing he was staring hard at my necklace that had came out of my shirt in the process of defending myself.

"_Oh shit."_ I thought as he read the text on the necklace a dark smile on his face. He carefully steered me toward the edge of the Pearl and as I glanced down out the corner of my eye I saw three men and his rowboat below us. _"Jack get up…hurry."_ I wanted to scream at him but found nothing would come out of my mouth. I was terrified for the hundredth time since coming into the pirate world and this time around I was facing it alone. _"I swear if I get out of this one I'll…um…hang on what did I do to get into this mess to begin with?"_ I wondered seeing Jack was slowly standing and coming to his senses, I saw him whirl in the direction he had seen Gaston go and saw his eyes widen in surprise realizing I was about to go overboard and that Gaston Barlow had seen my necklace.

"Bloody ell." Jack muttered as he made a frantic run toward us and halted rather suddenly as an arm reached out cloths lining the unsuspecting Jack, who crashed hard to the deck the wind knocked from his lungs.

"Jack!" I whispered softly seeing he was currently indisposed by one of Gaston's men. "Let me go." I growled startled when his sword left my neck and he grasped my bad arm tightly. I bit on my lip hard to avoid crying out seeing him smile slightly seeing my arm was bandaged.

"Yer the one I shot." Gaston muttered softly his smile broadening at this as he tossed me overboard.

"_Still cold."_ I thought coming up for air and coughing up a lung full of water startled when an arm wrapped around me pinning my struggling body pulling me toward the pirates that were under Barlow's command. _"Let me go."_ I wanted to yell, but my bad arm was twisted painfully against whomever had a grip on my waist and I couldn't get away. _"Jack's alright."_ I thought relieved when I saw him glance over the boat his eyes widening in surprise at seeing me being pulled away by the other pirates.

"Jack Sparrow will come to the island for his pretty lass. Then I will have the Pearl, Treasure and his life." Gaston said laughing softly as I was yanked into the boat a gun put point blank to my back. "Maybe I'll ave his lil woman too." He whispered softly as I glared at him decidedly kicking him where I knew it would hurt. I smiled as he doubled over glaring at me from the floor of the rowboat.

"JACK THEY HAVE HER!" screamed Elizabeth as Will and Jack both flinched at her loud voice staring ahead at the island while Gibbs and the others with them frantically rowed to the island.

"Aye…don ye think I know this woman?" asked Jack a note of irritation and worry etching into his voice as Will grasped Elizabeth around the waist in a desperate attempt to calm her. "If he hurts er…I'll kill him." He said harshly forcing Elizabeth to hesitate in her struggling as she saw a look on Jack she had never seen since knowing him.

"You're in love with her Jack." Whispered Elizabeth as Jack realized the look that had come over his face and changed his expression quickly masking any emotions he may have revealed.


	16. Chapter 16: Entrapment & Daggers

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_This chapter was finished late this morning and I'm putting it up as a thank you to Janet Tripper as a thank you for pointing out that my story got messed up during FF downtime and to thank her for the kind reviews. I'll keep the chapters comming and hopefully keep the story line from getting boring lol._

**Chapter 16: Entrapment & Daggers**

After this for the first time since she could remember Elizabeth did not say another word and they road to the island in silence. The minute the boat hit the beach Jack was out heading straight to a large cave opening and Will and Elizabeth were practically running to keep up. _"Where are we?"_ I wondered as I stared over the shoulder of Gaston who had ignored my fighting and protesting shoving me uncomfortably over said shoulder. I wanted to kill the bloody pirate but knew that was what Jack had in mind and wasn't sure if it would effect his plan in anyway. _"Jack…he's coming head long into a trap."_ I thought sadly as I eyed the jungle around me and closed my eyes sighing hearing a snap behind Gaston and glancing up. _"He didn't hear that?"_ I wondered startled as he stopped and turned suddenly I yelped in surprise as a bunch of leaves came into my mouth and then was facing the direction we had come from again. I spit out whatever had landed in my mouth and started to curse Gaston to no avail. _"Will?"_ I thought seeing a figure sneaking behind the other pirates and then smiling in visibly relief. _"Will, Elizabeth and Jack…they're following us."_ I thought relaxing only slightly knowing there was still a significant amount of danger.

"There they are." Whispered Elizabeth as Jack and Will paused seeing her pointing in the direction of the disappearing Gaston who was lugging a very unhappy Brandi on his shoulder. "She looks very…well…angry." She finally said deciding the other word that come to mind wasn't very lady like for her to say even though she didn't care.

"Tha looks like an understatement." Muttered Jack eyeing the disappearing pirates before carefully taking the lead following them again.

"_Ok…went through a small cave and then oh look more jungle. I wanted a scenery change." _I thought annoyed that Gaston still had a tight grip on me and I hadn't managed to get free yet. _"He's smart, but not as smart as Jack."_ I thought decidedly as a small smile crossed my face seeing a low hanging branch behind Gaston as he ducked pulling me under, I reached out wrapping my arms around it as tightly as I could and held on for dear life. There was a grunt of surprise as Gaston lost his grip on me and stumbled back onto the ground looking up at me seeing me swing my legs up and climb up further into the tree.

"Get tha woman." Yelled Gaston from his unceremonious crash to the ground as I climb further and faster into the tree and grabbed a vine yanking it to test the strength.

"_I guess it's now or get caught."_ I thought sadly as I glanced down at two of Gaston's men and took a deep breath hanging onto the vine as I swung blindly through the tree's, bushes and closed my eyes at the beating branches. I heard a snap sound and realized too late the vine had snapped. _"This is going to hurt."_ I thought clamping my mouth against a yell as I crashed into something solid yet soft and heard a strangled yell of surprise. _"What was that?"_ I wondered looking down and seeing I had landed on someone.

"Will?" I questioned as I heard a muffled response and quickly scrambled to my feet flinching as I bumped into a tree with my bad arm. "Sorry about that Will." I apologized as I saw the vine was draped over two other figures that were eyeing me in surprise. "Jack, Elizabeth." I said smiling slightly thankful I had crashed into them instead of more trouble.

"You're alright." Cried Elizabeth as she ran hugging me tighter then I would have expected causing me to inspect for broken ribs and any other damages. "Your arm isn't though." She noted as I flinched feeling her hand gingerly inspecting my injured arm finding it was bleeding again, apparently I had somehow opened the healing wound again.

"Shoul I ask how ye did tha luv?" Jack questioned as I shrugged eyeing the distance from the tree I had swung from seeing that we were at least a mile away from Gaston and his crew. "They be comin back." He muttered softly as we heard the rustling of tree's and loud voices in the distance.

"This way." Said Will leading us into a hidden mass of bushes that looked as though they were a tree cave.

We watched together as the pirates searched around seeing the vine and where they assumed I landed. I saw Barlow searching through the three's and pausing next to the one I had stumbled into as small smile on his face as he rubbed his fingers together. _"I must have left blood on the tree."_ I thought as he motioned for his men to search the area carefully. I saw Jack watching intently getting a feeling he was thinking about a way to avoid them, because they were getting closer to our hiding spot. We were going to be found if we didn't do something very soon.

"She's ere somewhere lads…find er so I ave my leverage over Jack." Growled Gaston brushing his hand against his dirty pants and staring around for more clues.

"Tha tis Captain." Muttered Jack as I clamped my hand over his mouth surprising him.

"Shhh." I whispered softly ignoring his indignant reply and eyeing the pirates searching for me. "They're looking for me…I could distract them while you get to wherever they're headed." I whispered as I removed my hand from Jacks mouth and turned to make a run for it. I felt a jerk as someone pulled me from behind causing me to stumble into a pair of arms. _"What the hell?"_ I thought turning to see Jack was holding me tightly shaking his head slightly that look of caring on his face.

"I don think so luv…jus got ye back." Jack whispered ignoring the odd looks from Elizabeth and Will as he kept a firm grip on me watching Gaston and his crew. I then felt his grip loosen as he allowed me to turn and watch the pirates with him. His arms were firm though and I knew the minute I made a move to leave I wouldn't get very far.

"_He was scared of loosing her."_ Elizabeth thought seeing the look of caring she had noticed appear on Jack's face again before he masked it turning his attention to the pirates. "We need to get away from here…otherwise all of us will be caught." She whispered softly as Will nodded in agreement with Elizabeth and watched Jack also agree with this.

"This way." Whispered Will leading us deeper into the bushes and soon we came to an opening and snuck through. I looked back the way we come seeing Gaston had not seen any of this. Jack grasped my hand tightly leading the way after we got out of the bushes. _"More jungle…oh well I should get used to it I guess." _I thought sighing as I stumbled over a branch startled when the ground fell from both Jack and my feet. I bit off a yelp as both Jack and I jerked to a sudden stop. Will had a hold on Jacks arm and Elizabeth was reaching out to grab my hand. Soon I was back on solid ground and was watching as Will hoisted Jack up onto solid ground as well, I watched Jack brush off before he glanced over seeing I too was alright.

"Seems to be more traps luv." Jack muttered as Elizabeth and Will glanced around cautiously. "We best be careful." He said reaching out grasping my hand again and leading the way slowly around the hole allowing me a good look into it.

There were hundreds of sharp spikes deep in the pit of the six foot hole and all looking very sharp and lethal. _"That would have been the end of Jack and myself."_ I thought shuddering feeling a strong arm reach around my waist and pull me close as we made our way deeper through the jungle. It was humid, the bugs were merciless and I was starting to get uncomfortable as Jack pulled me away from another pit that gave out beside us. I was becoming good at finding them and thankfully Jack was good at keeping a grip on me. We all came to a stop near a large cave opening and sat down for a rest on the rocks outside watching as Jack inspected markings on the walls outside the cave.

"Ye alright luv?" Jack asked as I nodded massaging my throbbing shoulder smiling as Elizabeth handed me some water and took a look at what kind of damage I had done by carefully removing the old bandages. She had brought some things with her I had noticed as she wiped off my arm with a cloth and stared at the freshly opened wound a frown creasing her brow.

"I'll have to rum this when we get back on the pearl." Elizabeth whispered softly as I nodded feeling the throbbing start as Elizabeth started to wrap the wound again.

"Gaston openly admitted to shooting me…he didn't know until he captured me on the ship." I said softly as Elizabeth paused in her wrapping and placed the wet cloth against my wound again trying to stop the bleeding. "He was all too happy to know it got to Jack." I said knowing Jack had heard me but he hadn't said anything just eyed me thoughtfully a glower on his face before he returned his attention to the carvings on the cave.

"That isn't good." Whispered Will softly hearing Elizabeth and my conversation as he handed her a small flask. I flinched muffling a yelp as she poured the rum into my wound. "I had to come with it in case of another injury." He said as I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Thanks a bunch William." I muttered using his full name as he gave me his slightly apologetic smile and turned startled by a sound in the distance. "Gaston and crew?" I questioned as Jack came over to us and motioned for us to follow him. He grasped me around the waist eyeing my arm and sighing slightly his face a mask to even me.

We made our way into the cave and slowly at that thanks to the fact we had no light. Suddenly there was a rustling sound and I felt Jack's hand leave my waist sensing movement beside me. There was suddenly a blinding light and I squinted my eyes trying to focus and get the red spots to stop flashing. A torch was lit in Jacks hand as he smiled a toothy grin at us and grasped my hand leading us further into the cave, I felt Elizabeth's presence next to me and smiled warmly as she nodded in turn realizing that whatever was in this cave may stop those pirates and get us back to Port Royal again. _"Oh goody corsets and Norrington."_ I thought wryly turning my attention ahead as Jack stopped forcing me to come within inches of crashing into him.

"We're ere." Jack whispered carefully as I watched him slowly tap something in the wall and jumped in surprise as the rocks in front of us started to move. "Stand back." He said as we all stepped back watching him toss something into the cave and turn away as the room was lit with a ring of fire around the cave leaving only the doorway safe for entrance.

We entered into the cave, which was very cool even with the massive wall of flame serving as a large light and then I paused staring at a small box in the distance seeing a gold smile cross Jacks face as he walked very slowly toward the box in the distance. We all followed him worried that Gaston Barlow and crew would be coming in behind us soon and we were still lost at what Jack had in mind. _"That must be what's he's been after."_ I thought jumping as I heard growling and curses behind us and whirled to the sounds seeing Jack had quickly reached into the box and snatched out a large sack tying it carefully to his belt and also turning to face the voices.

"I see ye foun the girl." Gaston said as Jack put a protective hand on my waist eyeing the opposing pirates carefully only a hint of a smile in his eyes that I could have sworn was pure evil.

"Yes I ave er back." Jack spoke carefully eyeing Gaston and the others his intentions still very unclear to any of us and especially to them. "Now I suppose ye wan somethin?" he inquired as Gaston flashed a dark rotted smile in our direction.

"Now Jack…ye know what I be wantin." Gaston replied sneering at him not seeing Jack lower his eyes dangerously. "I did wan ye pearl, life, and treasure…but that lass of yer's be spunky. I like tha and decidedly wan er too." He stated as I glared hard at him seeing Jack's eyes were alight with something I didn't want to know.

"_Jack is furious…I've never seen that cold glare aimed at anyone except Barbossa."_ I thought eyeing Jack seeing his hand was resting ever so lightly near his pistol. _"If you do Jack…we're all dead."_ I thought seeing his hand hesitate from moving any closer to the pistol at his side and hearing him take a breath. Gaston saw the glare in Jack's eyes but chose to ignore it as he slowly walked further into the room glancing around curiously and spotting the box behind us. I saw him motion for his crew to go around us and then saw him start up toward us seeing his crew had us covered with their weapons carefully aimed at us. _"Jack now would be a good time to spring whatever plan you have in that head of yours."_ I thought flinching away from Gaston who was within smelling distance yet again. He didn't smell pleasant he smelled of rotted something and I didn't care to get close enough to that smell again if I could help it. I felt Jacks hand reassuringly caress my back before he pulled me closer to him.

"I would rather walk a plank with a bunch of hungry sharks at the bottom." I mumbled softly seeing only a hint of a smile under the hateful glare Jack had aimed at Gaston who paused eyeing the four of us curiously.

"Two women…don ye know it's bad luck to ave em on board a ship?" inquired Gaston a deep chuckle leaving his mouth as I saw Elizabeth shrink back behind Will getting as nervous as I was starting to feel.

"So I ave eard." Spoke Jack his voice having a clear edge to it and no humor at all in his face.

"_He's heard it several times over from Gibbs."_ I thought not even having the nerve to smile at my own thought seeing a dagger was gleaming in Gaston's hand. I eyed that dagger closely making sure there was no movement or threat of it coming too close to any of us. I had a sinking feeling at the silence that was in the room and my mind was whirling with so many worries and concerns I didn't register the noise until Jack jerked back pulling me with him. I saw sharp thorn covered vines come out of the floor and around the room suddenly and flinched as I heard a sharp scream behind me seeing one of Gaston's crew had removed the box on the alter in the room. The thorn covered vines were snaking into each of the crew and from what I could see and hear ripping them up good. Gaston was frozen in horror and surprise watching as the thorny vines started to rip apart his crew members one by one. I closed my eyes turning away as did Elizabeth. _"Oh god…this is so not what I wanted to see happen."_ I thought knowing full well Jack had his suspicions when coming here to Entrapment Island.

"You Sparrow." Rasped Gaston his eyes alight with fury as I glanced up at Jack's face seeing that glare frozen in place as he watched Gaston's rage boil in his eyes.

"Tha be Captain Sparrow." Sneered Jack as I watched one of the vines wrap itself around Gaston's torso and heard him muffle a cry of pain hearing the vines starting to crush his bones. I was startled as the dagger still clutched in his hand flew at us. I heard a grunt as I was whirled away a body blocking the dagger from my view.

"Jack!" I heard Elizabeth cry out in surprise as I turned to the body shielding me and felt Jack fall forward against me his eyes wide in surprise. I then saw Will as he came over and lifted Jack's arm over his shoulder seeing Elizabeth do the same with the other and start to make our way around the vines that were still busy with Gaston and what was left of his crew.


	17. Chapter 17: Alive & Still a Pirate

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_Yes...he's still that pirate we all love._

**Chapter 17: Alive & Still a Pirate**

I scrambled behind the three of them in a daze as I saw the dagger glinting from Jacks back feeling tears pricking at my eyes. _"Damn you bloody pirate."_ I thought rushing behind them as fast as we could go heading straight to the beach where I saw Anna-Maria and Gibbs were motioning for the crew that had come with them to get a move on.

"Wha happen to im?" questioned Gibbs revealing his concern as I climb into the boat with the others lifting the unconscious Jack's head into my lap and ignoring all conversation around me knowing Will and Elizabeth were explaining things as best as they could.

I watched flinching as Gibbs as carefully as he could manage pulled the dagger from Jack's back and saw Elizabeth quickly place a cloth firmly on the wound startled when I pushed her hand away holding mine there instead feeling the warm blood against my hand that soaked slowly threw. _"You're going to be alright Jack…you have to be."_ I thought feeling the tears just starting to slide down my face as the boat was hefted and everyone climb out. Will and Gibbs carried Jack into his cabin laying him on the bed while Elizabeth ran off to fetch rum, bandages, and fresh water. Elizabeth returned moments later and shooed away Will and Gibbs.

"Help me roll him over." I whispered softly feeling my throat turn raw as Elizabeth nodded helping me roll Jack over on his stomach as I struggled lifting his shirt over his head. _"This is much easier when you trying to sleep with me."_ I thought not being able to smile as I got a good look at the deep wound in his back. "Thank whomever it missed his heart." I muttered relieved slightly at this seeing Elizabeth too was relieved.

"Here let me." Elizabeth said as she took the wet cloth from my shaking hands and started to clean the wound up carefully avoiding any pressure on it. I was very gently caressing his hair and neck hoping he would make some sort of crack letting me know he was alive. "Here…this may wake him. I need you to hold him down or distract him when he wakes." She whispered softly indicating the rum in her hand as I nodded in understanding.

I did as asked holding down his arms carefully watching his face, seeing his eyes were close and he was still out of it. _"Not for long…that shit hurts."_ I thought bracing myself as she dumped some of the rum onto his back. _"He's alive."_ I thought relieved but for only a second as Jack's eyes flew open.

"BLOODY ELL!" yelped Jack in surprise, something he normally wouldn't do with anyone present as he glanced over at me wide eyed in surprise. He saw I was pinning him down and heard Elizabeth swearing at him under her breath as she did it again. This time there was no response just a curse and grunt. "Normally I woul fin this nice…but are ye tryin to kill me?" he asked inquiringly as I smiled and shook my head at his smart ass comment.

"You took a dagger to the back Jack. Brandi and I had to do something." Stated Elizabeth exasperatedly as I giggled at her expression just happy that he was alive. "You bloody pirate." She muttered eyeing me seeing my tears had stopped but my eyes were still red and my sad look was replaced by some goofy grin.

"I remember." Muttered Jack flinching as Elizabeth poured more rum on the wound and started to wipe it off seeing the bleeding was subsiding somewhat. "She can easily kill me now luv." He whispered thinking Elizabeth hadn't heard this as I saw him smile a winning Captain Jack Sparrow smile.

"She heard you Jack." I said as his smile disappeared and he flinched feeling slight pressure on the wound as Elizabeth wiped at the blood again. "Lift up a little so we can wrap you up." I mumbled as he smiled at this and did as asked feeling both of us wrapping a long bandage around him.

"This is interesting." Jack said plainly hinting about something other than what we were doing. "Easy there on the goods Elizabeth…yer a married woman now." He muttered a smirk lighting up his eyes as I lowered my face knowing I was smiling at this.

"Bloody Pirate." Muttered Elizabeth as she finished bandaging him and sighed exiting the cabin leaving us alone.

Jack carefully rolled on to his back with some difficulty I noticed as he flinched feeling the pressure of the wound on his back. I sat up looking down over him feeling my hair fall into my face not caring at the moment. _"I'm so glad you're alright Jack."_ I thought understanding one thing important then and that was I was in love with him and that was all that mattered. Jack stared up at me his kohl lined eyes now so familiar to me I had to smile. He reached up moving my hair behind my shoulder and sighed slightly glad to see I was alright from what I could tell and sense.

"I wasn goin to le him hurt ye luv." Jack said softly as I eyed him carefully seeing that look of caring appear on his face again. "Not this time." He whispered about half awake as I realized the pain he had was draining him. He was starting to become too exhausted to really think as he moved his hand over my face smiling only slightly feeling the dampness on my cheeks. "Ye was worried about me." He stated as I nodded against his hand. I heard it so faint of a whisper but I did hear it as he fell into sleep those last few words leaving his lips as he lay there breathing softly contentedly asleep then. "I love ye."

That was it and Jack was pleasantly snoring as the Black Pearl rolled on the waves. _"He admitted he loved me."_ I thought feeling my mouth hang open for a long time before I realized it and closed it tightly. _"Holy…shnikkies…he openly admitted to caring for someone other then the ship." _ I thought feeling a small smile on my face and staring out the window in his cabin as the sun set.

"How is he doing?" came a soft voice as I stirred in my sleep beside Jack and sat up with a start staring around the cabin for the voice. My eyes settled on a concerned looking Will as I smiled softly.

"He will be the ever irritating Jack sooner then Elizabeth can say "bloody pirate." I said very low as I saw him smile at this. "Where is she…I want to thank her." I said as he nodded eyeing me carefully. "Thank you too Will." I whispered softly.

"She's up in the crow's nest on look out…she's a bit concerned for you and Jack." Will said softly in answer to my question as I nodded eyeing Jack who was snoozing comfortably. "I'll stay with him and let you know if anything changes." He said seeing my eyes lingering on Jack. I nodded thanking him again and leaving the cabin quietly.

"_It's chilly._" I thought pulling Jack's coat which I had borrowed around myself tighter, it smelled of rum and sea and made me smile. I made my way carefully up to Elizabeth's perch seeing she was snuggled down in a blanket one of Will's coats wrapped around her shoulders staring over the ocean leaning against the mast. She glanced up at my approach and smiled offering me a seat beside her in the warm blanket, which I gratefully accepted. It was a very cold night even for the tropics as I stared up at the brightly shining stars and sighed thoughtfully. _"I wonder if mom is asking those stars where I am."_ I thought carefully realizing I was home sick, but I knew if I left the pirate world I would miss Jack horribly.

"How is he?" questioned Elizabeth breaking into my thoughts as I glanced over at her face seeing her concern had returned a small warm sisterly smile on her face.

"He's still out of it after we talked earlier." I said softly smiling at the thought of his last sentence too me feeling warmth reach from my stomach to my face. "He'll be back to sparring with you soon…I hope." I whispered my smile fading slightly at this. I was worried because he hadn't woken since earlier that day.

"We'll be in Port Royal…in a few days. I wanted to get you and Jack a better doctor and sort out the mess with James before it gets any worse." Elizabeth spoke softly at this and I smiled nodding and hugging her tightly thankful to have her as a friend.

"Jack can complain when he's better…and go after his treasure later." I said seeing her laugh at this before I made my way from the warm blanket and climb back down bumping smack into a startled looking Gibbs.

"Sorry lass." Muttered Gibbs eyeing me still slightly uncomfortable with my sudden appearance on board and Jacks sudden liking to me. I could tell Gibbs was very protective of Jack and had always suspected he knew more about Jack then even the movie had shown. "How is he?" he questioned as I smiled glad to see he was starting to warm up to me.

"He's fine…Elizabeth plans on sending us both to a doctor in Port Royal." I said seeing a true warm smile on Gibbs face for the first time since I had become part of their world.

"I'm glad…Jack tis a tough one ye is." Gibbs said eyeing the necklace around my neck curiously and hiding another warm smile as I hid the necklace quickly in my shirt. "Tha is somethin Jack shared with me in hopes I wouldn pester him abou women bein bad luck." He whispered as I nodded glad Jack and Gibbs trusted each other that much.

I snuggled close to the warm body beside me carefully moving my finger across the bandages noting a shift beside me as I looked up seeing brown eyes blearily glancing down at me curiously looking around the room and then back at me. Recognition finally registered in Jacks face as his head cleared and he gave me a winning smile flinching as he shifted slightly. He then placed a hand very carefully against his bandages over mine and smiled slightly before attempting to sit up and deciding against it as he felt the burning sensation in his back. _"Great pair aren't we Jack?"_ I thought dryly as I felt his hand very gently caress my arm.

"How are you feeling Jack?" I asked sitting up over him so I could get a better look at his face seeing him smile at this as he flinched moving his body slightly.

"Wonderful…I think jus maybe I be ready for a spar or two with Elizabeth." Jack said his voice clearly sounded sarcastic even though he was making an attempt to be serious. "Not so good luv." He muttered truthfully as I nodded seeing he was in a good deal of pain and sighed handing him one of his many loves and seeing him smile gratefully taking a long drink from the rum bottle. "Where are we headed?" he questioned as I sighed knowing soon this question would come up and didn't want to get him riled.

"Elizabeth is insisting on taking us into Port Royal to see and doctor and straighten things out with Norrington…before we go gallivanting off on another search for your treasure." I muttered trying to sound bored, but only sounding annoyed.

Jack didn't say a word he just eyed me thoughtfully a small smile playing at his face before he flinched reaching over to his belt that was laid out across the chair and picking up the pouch carefully. He handed it to me indicating to open it and as I did so my mouth dropped at what was inside. _"Sapphires…lots of them."_ I thought eyeing Jack and handing him back the bag watching him painfully sit up clearly in more pain then he was willing to admit. He place his hand in the bag and pulled one out eyeing it thoughtfully clearly something was in mind for them but he had a treasure, what was he after that required them. I was staring at him as he placed them aside and startled me poking my side making me jump slightly. _"Yes I am ticklish, but don't look for other spots…poking there was not wise."_ I thought faintly knowing full well I had my spots, but no one had ever found them and Jack was apparently the first to find at least one. He then poked me again making me flinch back glaring at him knowing my eyes reflected exactly what he was making me think about.

"So those be yer spots." Jack stated as I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he poked me again, which was very difficult for me. I then felt his hand lightly trail up under my hair and very lightly at the crease in my neck which made me recline my neck quickly as he chuckled. "Another spot luv?" he inquired as I shifted away from him and watched both his hands cautiously.

"You're hurt…stop this now please." I murmured knowing full well what he was up to and he obviously didn't care if he was hurt or not. _"Damn it…why does he always think with one head instead of the other?"_ I wondered to myself stifling a giggle as he poked at my side finding a new spot. _"Not another one."_ I thought miserably wishing someone would interrupt his less then honorable intentions, but of coarse I wasn't really complaining just attempting to be considerate.

There was a sudden movement in the ship that distracted Jack and myself as both of us turned to the window glancing out. _"A storm?"_ I questioned thoughtfully as I stood walking over to the window to peer out and sighed seeing that we were getting closer to Port Royal as I heard Elizabeth rapidly talking with Will outside the cabin door. The water shifted again as I eyed the dark clouds in the sky and nodded as Jack glanced over at me curiously the same thought had apparently crossed his mind.

"Yes…there's a storm coming in." I said softly as Jack sighed nodding feeling the ship get hit with another wave of warning water. "Stay put…Elizabeth and Will can handle things above deck…Gibbs is helping them." I stated harshly as Jack tried to make an effort to leave the bed and go about his Captain duties.

I walked over and ignoring his protests pushed him back on the bed staring hard at his stubborn look. _"I'm more stubborn Captain Jack Sparrow." _ I thought seeing him resign to the fact I had acquired some more of Elizabeth's stubborn habits. I was thrown over top of Jack and on the other side of the bed after a large wave had moved the Pearl roughly. _"I missed him…thankfully."_ I thought glad I hadn't landed on the wounded Jack as he eyed me his face alight with a wide grin. _"NOT FUNNY!"_ my mind screamed as Jack chuckled at my scowl.

"Ye still aven't got yer sea legs luv." Jack mumbled very softly as I felt his hand lightly slide across my arm and staring at him on my knee's closer then I had originally been. I made a move to slide back but he pulled me forward flinching only slightly as I stumbled on top of him. "I don care if I'm hurt." He murmured very softly ignoring me as I tried to pull back that smirk of his crossing his face again as I sighed defeatedly.

"At the risk of quoting Elizabeth again, I've decidedly decided to give in." I muttered softly as he pulled me into a very soft warm kiss. _"Bloody Pirate."_ I thought allowing him to lead so I wouldn't hurt him in the process.


	18. Chapter 18: Return to Port Royal

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Parties...and more dangers to be told._

**Chapter 18: Return to Port Royal**

Bang!

"_What was that?"_ I questioned opening one eye and sighing carefully untangling myself from Jacks warm embrace so I wouldn't hurt his wound. _"Hell who am I kidding that wound wouldn't stop him from anything."_ I thought dryly as I glanced down at the thoroughly messed up sheets and smiled slightly at my thought feeling his hand resting on my bare thigh. _"Oh yeah the bang sound."_ I thought realizing what had gotten my attention as I stared up at the window in the cabin glaring at the daylight peeking in cheerily. Jack didn't even stir as I slid from the bed careful not to move him and slid into a pair of pants and shirt making my way to the cabin door and peeking out seeing that no one was around.

"You don't want to go into Port Royal dressed like that." Came Elizabeth's voice as I turned startled by her presence and sighed eyeing her carefully.

"What was that bang?" I questioned seeing her smile and then hand me something inside of a package.

"It was the rifles going off announcing the hour. Something my father apparently came up with." Elizabeth answered ignoring my sour look as I opened the package in my hands to find a fine pale violet dress and corset. "Will and I sorted things with my father and James this morning…Jack and the rest of us are free to roam Port Royal again." She said her smile fading as I chanced a look behind me at the still silent cabin. "You are both to see a doctor soon…he should be woken soon." She said softly.

"I don't want to wear this and I don't want to see Norrington." I muttered crossly my morning moodiness clicking into overdrive as she gave me a warning look. "Jack…let's just put this as bluntly as I can…he is indisposed at the moment apparently he tired himself out last night trying to avoid injuring himself and me." I murmured as Elizabeth opened her mouth in surprise at this and hid her smirk.

"Ah…that would explain your crankiness." Elizabeth answered to the remark casually. "I don't really care if you two had a hard time last night…you are both seeing a doctor, which involves you wearing that." She said pointing to the package to emphasize her point and walking quickly to her own cabin to dress.

"_I don't want to wear a damn corset."_ I thought groaning as I entered the cabin and stared around the room smiling as Jack shifted in his sleep contentedly snoring. _"How does she expect me to get into this thing?"_ I thought curiously as I heard a light tap and opened the door to see a sheepish looking Elizabeth eyeing me faintly. She entered the cabin seeing Jack was still out of it and smiled only slightly at the mess the sheets were clearly amused by my red face. I sighed giving her a determined dirty look and turned pulling off my cloths flinching in surprise as the corset came down over my head and around my body already too tight for my liking. _"Hell…that's going to leave a mark."_ I thought trying desperately to breath as I felt her start to tighten the corset around my body cutting off my valuable oxygen. I then turned as she lifted the dress over my head and laced it up furthering the lack of oxygen to my body before I turned seeing her smile in approval. This dress resembled the blue one I had warn only with longer sleeves and fuller skirt and then she made me sit on the chair in Jacks room starting to pin up my hair in the almost exact style I had warn at our last visit to Port Royal. _"I'm girly again."_ I thought crossly as she smiled nodding and left me in the cabin eyeing the content looking Jack. She had left another package at the foot of his bed with a small note of instructions which I knew would most certainly not be followed.

"Jack." I whispered softly as he stirred his eyes focusing on my face and hair before they widened in surprise at what I was wearing. "Yes…she's gotten us into Port Royal and it's safe to roam the streets. She's insisting on a visit to a doctor, which means this horrible thing." I muttered trying desperately to take a deep breath and only managing a very small gasp.

"Aye…but ye do look lovely." Jack said softly staring up at me his face alight with mischief as I felt my cheeks warm at the compliment. He looked down at his feet and eyed the package thoughtfully before I reached down placing it in his lap. He opened the package and the handwritten note reading it over before tossing the package promptly across the room. I laughed at the cross look on his face and saw him look up at me ignoring the contents of the neat suit that had fallen from the package across the floor, in the process of him tossing it. "I woul never wear tha thing." He muttered staring at me thoughtfully placing his hand lightly on the fabric of my overly large skirt and smiling at the silky feeling.

"Resort to your attire you wore at the dinner we had here last time." I said as he looked up at me chuckling at that. "Of coarse Elizabeth will probably give you a hard time, but not as bad as usual…you are injured after all." I said softly leaning down to get a better look at his wound giggling in surprise as he pulled me into his lap and planted a firm kiss on my lips.

"Alright you two…do I have to get Elizabeth?" questioned Will as he came into the cabin expecting to see both of us ready only to find Jack holding me and kissing me softly. I saw a frown cross Jacks features as I eyed Will giving him a glare that would most likely make even the wisest man run. "I'm sorry…she insisted on me checking in on you and informing her of your progress." He muttered flinching away from my look as I smiled at him feeling only slightly guilty.

"Alrigh…give us a minute Will." Muttered Jack sighing loudly as he released me from my perch in his lap and flinched at the effort of turning allowing his feet to hit the floor.

Will left the room on that note and I eyed Jack carefully as he took a deep breath against he pain he was clearly in. _"Jack...you're going to need help."_ I thought inwardly sighing as I walked over to one of his trunks and pulled out a decent looking shirt and pants handing them to him. He smiled at this and stood I ignored the smirk that came across his face and eyed him as he struggled into his pants I then assisted him in getting into his shirt. _"Elizabeth expected him to get into a suite?"_ I thought seeing he was struggling to get into his coat and I helped him lift it on, my arms around his waist as he smiled down at me seeing my concern for him in my face.

"Luv…don worry so much." Jack said softly to me as I smiled grabbing his hat and planting it properly on his head. "Do I ave to put up with that Norrington again?" he questioned as I glanced at him and sighed shrugging flinching at the gesture.

"I don't have a clue." I muttered turning to open the door sighing at the sight of an impatient Elizabeth tapping her foot in a peach colored gown eyeing us both crossly.

I smiled at the peach colored dress it was almost pink. _"Elizabeth knew better."_ I thought my smile quickly fading as she motioned for us to follow her off the deck and into Port Royal streets. _"She made them dock."_ I thought sighing as she led the way to her fathers' home and I realized we were to see a private physician. I stepped up behind her as she knocked on the front door and watched as it opened revealing her happy father who embraced her eyeing us as we stepped in. I saw his disdain for Jack but saw he still had a kind smile for me.

"Welcome back." Governor Swann said patiently ignoring the big grin Jack flashed him before it promptly vanished due to a poking he was receiving from what I assumed was the doctor inspecting the wound after lifting Jacks shirt ignoring his indignant grumble.

"Take it easy mate." Growled Jack crossly as I bit down on my lip trying to stifle my giggles at the expression he was making at the prodding doctor. "Tha hurts." He whined turning away from the poking doctor and glaring at Elizabeth who had insisted on seeing this man to begin with. "Alrigh already that be enough." He grumbled stepping away from the man and coming around behind me placing his hands lightly on my waist.

I watched the doctor and stared at him a moment. He was tall with graying brown hair soft blue eyes and a stern look that read everything doctor but he had a soft look on his face when Elizabeth pointed to my shoulder. _"My turn to get poked at?"_ I questioned as the doctor came over looking at my shoulder moving aside the bandages more gently then expected and nodding in approval at Elizabeth's work.

"They both need rest and to have these looked after. There's no sign of infection." Muttered the doctor softly to Elizabeth and her father before leaving the mansion.

"That's good news…I'll show you to your rooms now." Elizabeth stated as I eyed her curiously and realized that as far as anyone knew Jack and I had no involvement. I had to pretend to not like Jack in the presence of these Aristocrats for the time we spent here in Port Royal.

I frowned crossly as Elizabeth escorted me into her room giving me a warning look as I started to protest and then led Will and Jack farther down the hall. She could be with Will because she was married to him, but I had to lay low until we left Port Royal. _"How fair is this?"_ I thought annoyed as I stepped out onto the balcony over looking the town below awaiting Elizabeth and inform her I was not happy with the arrangements. _"Do I have to entertain that annoying stick in the mud Norrington too?"_ I questioned a sour look visible on my face as Elizabeth entered shutting the door quickly behind her in anticipation for my obvious protest.

"Elizabeth…

"Brandi hold that thought." Answered Elizabeth cutting me off before I even had a good thought out of my mouth. "Before you go getting all angry and yelling…my father has no idea that you and Jack have become involved, if he did he would treat you as he would Jack. You are my best friend and I would hate for that to happen and eventually James would start some vendetta against you as well as Jack. I want to keep this visit as peaceful as possible and so in saying this…please be good for my sake." She begged hesitantly as I sighed and flopped on the bed gasping slightly remembering the corset that was still cutting off my breathing abilities.

"Fine…but if you even think of asking me to entertain Norrington…run for your miserable life." I muttered softly seeing a thankful smile cross Elizabeth's face before she winced a thought apparently crossing her mind.

"I would never ask……

"But?" I inquired at Elizabeth's face cutting her off briefly.

"My father invited him to a party he's having here tonight at the mansion and asked me to invite you…he seems to think you hit it off very well at dinner the last time." Elizabeth answered me her face cautious and humorless at the death glare she was receiving from my direction.

"I hate that…that…thing defined as a man." I muttered angrily as she nodded seeing this wasn't going as well as she had hoped.

"I know this…Jack isn't going to like it either." Elizabeth answered and promptly exited the room seeing I was trying to refrain from screaming and throwing things even if it wasn't her fault.

I was fuming mad and had no way of going to Jack without drawing curious stares from the currently working staff scampering around preparing for the party. _"I hate girly things, I hate parties with sticks in the mud, and most of all I hate not being with Jack."_ I sighed miserably and tossed a pillow across the room noting it did not make me feel better or satisfied either. _"I wanna go back on the Pearl with Jack and sail to a new adventure."_ I thought miserably whining silently to myself. My ears perked hearing the door opening and shutting quickly as I whipped my head up startled by the hasty entrance and smiled broadly.

"Jack!" I quipped happily keeping my voice low as I eyed him seeing he was walking with some difficulty and noticed that he had been taken care of with fresh bandages and was appeared to be sore from the doctors insistent poking from earlier. _"Damn doctor."_ I thought angrily as Jack swaggered very carefully into the room and plopped on the bed beside me clearly happy to see me as well.

"Ello luv…best be quiet or Elizabeth will ave me head." Jack muttered as I nodded thankful to have him in the stifling room realizing I had purposely been hiding from anyone and everyone but Elizabeth since arriving. "Wha tis wrong luv?" he questioned as I sighed relaying the message that Elizabeth had given me to him and seeing him promptly frown in agitation.

"You'll be there right?" I questioned hoping for him to be so I could maintain some sanity as he smiled slightly at this and nodded. "Sadly I have to be good for Elizabeth's sake." I muttered still cross with being in Port Royal and with what was expected of me.

"Aye…but tha doesn mean I can't ask ye for a dance." Said Jack tapping the side of his head as I allowed him a small smile and heard clicking of heels coming toward the room. "This is no good." He mumbled softly as I sighed and decided to exit the room to meet whomever head on while Jack stayed safe and out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19: Parties & Fevers

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Uh oh...now whats going to happen...please read and find out lol.  
_

**Chapter 19: Parties & Fevers**

Elizabeth came down the hall startled to see me coming toward her a thankful smile on her face at my appearance. I was slightly in awe as she showed me down the now overly decorated flowered staircase and into a large ballroom of to the side of the house which was too covered in flowers and had music playing in the background. _"Pretty."_ I thought smiling genuinely since leaving Jack. Then to my dislike Elizabeth promptly let go of me in front of Commodore James Norrington who had apparently been telling of another tale of capturing pirates. I hated that man more then anything but seeing Elizabeth was watching me pleading in her eyes I sighed ignoring my loathing for the man and politely interrupted with a small curtsy.

"Well hello again Miss Brandi." Said Norrington with a smile that would have made me run for Jack if it wasn't for my word to Elizabeth on behaving myself.

"Good evening Commodore." I replied kindly ignoring his smile that indicated an odd infatuation with me.

"_Yick."_ I thought miserably as he excused himself from whomever he had been recalling his tall tails too and offered me his arm. _"Can I cut it off?"_ I wondered banishing my more violent thoughts and smiling hoping I didn't flinch when I accepted his arm allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. He placed an arm around my waist and grasped my hand and started to dance as I gave Elizabeth the meanest glare I could muster before smiling politely at Norrington ignoring his conversation about my recent accident and how Jack deserved to be hung. _"How about I hang you?"_ I questioned realizing my evil thoughts were re-emerging and that I was getting bored with the stick in the mud. _"Jack?"_ I questioned silently as I spotted him carefully making his way through the crowd getting many dirty looks before pausing in front of Will apparently whispering something too him before eyeing me from the distance. He was clearly not happy seeing Norrington was dancing with me and seemed even less happy at my sour look I flashed at Elizabeth again.

"She doesn look t'all happy." Jack noted as Will nodded seeing I looked about ready to kill the good commodore after about an hour of his continuous banter about killing pirates and his awards. "I think she may wan to kill him." He pointed out as Elizabeth came up behind them and sighed seeing my dirty look for the hundredth time that night.

"Go rescue her…before she kills me." Elizabeth whispered softly interrupting the conversation and seeing her fathers disapproving glare at the casually dressed pirate. "Please." She pleaded, smiling relieved as Jack nodded walking toward us.

"_Thank whomever has divinely intervened."_ I thought seeing Jack was slowly making his way in our direction. I saw Norrington was thankfully oblivious to this and hadn't seen my relieved look at Jack's approach. _"He's too busy ranting about attacking another…_" my thoughts trailed off as I actually tuned into this story and I wanted to so groan then but thought against it.

"Jack Sparrow was rather foolishly caught when I first met him…but thanks to…well never mind, lets just say Jack Sparrow is not a very good pirate." Finished Norrington staring down at me a broad smile on his face as I appeared intensely fascinated with his boring stories.

"_CAPTAIN!" _ I wanted to yell this at him but thought better of it knowing it would get unnecessary attention and I couldn't have that. "That's interesting…I suppose I have to be nice to him though since he's friends with Elizabeth and did apparently save me." I said trying to sound disliking toward Jack and knowing that I was failing but clearly Norrington hadn't noticed this.

"May I cut in?" questioned Jack as we both turned our attention to him. I had to stifle a laugh at the objectionable look on Norrington's face as Jack bowed in my direction.

"I guess you may Mr. Sparrow." I said softly carefully disguising my relief as Norrington frowned in thought and stalked off leaving me thankfully in Jacks arms. "I mean Captain." I said low seeing that grin of his light up his eyes. "Thank you for saving me…I want to kill that man." I mumbled as he laughed at this swinging me surprisingly easily across the dance floor. _"He's good at this."_ I thought with a smile content to be in his arms again even if it was temporary.

"I know the feelin luv." Jack whispered close to my ear as I saw Elizabeth sigh and shrug at the obvious closeness hoping others would brush it off as an annoying obnoxious pirate flirting with a proper girl to closely.

"Mrs. Turner." Came Norrington's voice from beside her as she jumped barely able to contain a yelp at his approach. "Why does that pirate insist on ruining my life?" he inquired miserably as she smiled eyeing Jack and me from her position beside Will.

"I have no idea James…I do know that Brandi doesn't care for him though." Elizabeth lied through her teeth to him hoping beyond hope he wouldn't make Brandi contradict her with some stupid flirtatious thing or another.

"Thankfully she has some common sense." Norrington replied to this obviously not hearing Elizabeth's indignant snort.

After the dance had ended I eyed Jack carefully seeing Norrington was on his way back. _"No…please no more of this."_ I let out a low groan as Jack chuckled slightly grasping my hand reassuringly before making his exit. _"No more James Norrington…a.k.a stick in the mud."_ I thought crossly as I started to make my way to Elizabeth and Will pretending not to notice his approach from across the room. I halfway to Elizabeth and Will made a ducking motion and managed to sneak outside across the balcony doorways that were open, and made my way as quickly as I could manage in the damn corset and oversized parachute of a dress I was wearing ducking successfully into some bushes behind the house that were high enough it would take a while to find me. _"Safe at last."_ I thought trying to catch my breath and failing as I sat down roughly on the grass my hair only a little disheveled.

"Luv?" inquired Jack's voice as my ears perked up at this and I smiled peeking out of the bushes seeing his back was too me. I grabbed his shirt and tugged on it for a moment seeing him whirl in surprise clearly flinching at this motion and eyeing me thoughtfully. "Ye left the party." He mumbled softly as he joined me in the bushes sitting down beside me and laying down resting his head in my lap eyeing his hat which I removed sitting down beside me.

"It was stuffy." I murmured quietly careful not to draw any attention to the bushes as we both looked up eyeing the pretty bright stars that night.

"_So very pretty."_ I thought feeling a warm hand resting with mine as I eyed Jack who's eyes were closed against the warm night content. _"Jack…I love you too."_ I thought remembering his mumblings from yesterday and smiling moving my hand lightly over his forehead for once content with myself and that around me. _"What was that?"_ I thought hearing rustling noises approaching our hiding spot and freezing at a familiar voice.

"I know that Sparrow ran off with her. He is not good natured and with a kindly woman like that…I don't want to think what he would do with her." I heard Norrington muttering crossly as he stalked back and forth both Jack and I watching him.

"_If you only knew what we actually do with one another."_ I thought my smile hidden by the darkness as I noticed Jack's face too was wide with a smile. Norrington muttered for a good hour or so practically pacing a hole in the ground before he went back into the party, completely oblivious to us watching him the whole time. _"Jack has really gotten under that man's skin."_ I thought smiling feeling Jack shifting to a standing position grunting in pain and having some difficulty standing. _"Something is really wrong."_ I thought eyeing him as he stumbled more so then normal.

"Are you alright Jack?" I inquired as he nodded not daring to look at me feeling the burning sensation move from his back all over his body. He was getting a fever and knew this just by his blurring vision and warm body, but he didn't want to worry her. "Jack?" I questioned seeing he was ignoring me.

"What's going on?" Inquired a voice as I looked up seeing Governor Swann was eyeing us both curiously.

"I came out for some air and saw Captain Sparrow falter…he helped me and so I wanted to return the courtesy." Quickly covering mine and Jacks appearance together as I saw a warm soft smile crease his face.

"You are much like Elizabeth." Governor Swann stated as he called for Will and Elizabeth who quickly saw the problem.

"Take him to your room…I'll tend to him while you fetch a doctor." I said as Elizabeth nodded seeming to understand that no amount of protests would work against me this time.


	20. Chapter 20: Doctors & Worry

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Jack now whats going to happen?  
_

**Chapter 20: Doctors & Worry**

Later on in Elizabeth's room I was observing the doctor being a little more gentle to Jack this time even though he still had a scowl on his features. He was checking him over and had unwrapped the wound getting a better look at cleaning it more thoroughly then was necessary, but I bit back my anger seeing that he had cleaned out the infection and given some antibiotics to us for what lingered of the fever and such. _"I hate that doctor."_ I thought angrily as he bandaged the wound again not careful of Jacks tender wound forcing him to wince several times over. After everyone had left the room I locked the door and stayed silently at Jacks side until I noticed the fever was breaking. I climb into bed beside him wrapping my arm tightly around him feeling him shudder at the breaking fever. _"He's cold."_ I thought covering him up and snuggling closer seeing he would be unconscious for a while still.

"Brandi." Elizabeth whispered softly to me as I ignored the whisper of my name and cuddled close to Jack, and also ignored the sunlight peeking into the room. "Brandi." Came her voice again only sharper. "My father is coming to see how Jack is doing." She hissed as I sat up with a start realizing Jack was still unconscious.

"Alright." I mumbled carefully rubbing the sleep from my eyes and crawling from the warm bed eyeing the cot in the room thoughtfully before yelping in surprise as my corset became unceasingly tight again and a new dress thrown over my head. _"She must have had a key."_ I thought eyeing the door that was locked from across the room.

"_She came prepared."_ I thought miserably remembering how hard it had been to undo the corset the night before and to strip the damn dress to go to bed. I stared in the mirror flinching as she hurriedly pulled my hair back into a neat bun eyeing me carefully. The dress was a honey yellow and clashed horribly with my hair making me feel like a banana or some other yellow fruit; it was lacey and ruffled beyond necessity as I eyed her similar dress which was a dusty rose color. _"Yuck."_ I thought eyeing the dress again and sighing as she nodded satisfied before leading me to the chair beside the bed hearing the door to the room opening slowly.

"Good morning. How is our patient?" questioned Governor Swann trying desperately to be polite even though he wasn't fond of the pirate to begin with.

"He's doing much better father." Elizabeth answered as I nodded glad to see his fever had broken and he was now contentedly sleeping away whatever infection had attacked him the night before. "Brandi and I will be going into town later this afternoon for some shopping that in her case is much needed." She said as he nodded eyeing the yellow dress as I had and shrugged walking away. "That dress clashes with your hair." I heard her mumble under her breath as I sighed nodding in agreement.

"Yep." I quipped sarcastically seeing her glare at me a moment before her face softened. She eyed me watching as I walked over to the bed and leaned down beside Jack moving my hand carefully over his face. "Who's going to take care of him?" I questioned as she smiled realizing I didn't want to leave Jack alone.

"Will volunteered…I need to get you some more dresses and such." Elizabeth said softly as I sighed realizing there would be no debating with her over having to get more of the blasted things she insisted to wear while here. "I promise if anything changes we will be the first ones to know."

"Alright…but remember nothing pink." I muttered hearing her chuckle at this stepping toward the door waiting as I planted a warm kiss on Jacks lips and followed behind her seeing Will was waiting in the hall to go in. "Take good care of him Will……please." I whispered as he nodded showing me a warm smile.

I followed Elizabeth very carefully down the stairs finding breathing and walking was a difficult task but starting to get the hang of it. I heard some murmurs and looked up to see Governor Swann was discussing some things with a man before looking up at our entrance into the room and smiling warmly. I followed Elizabeth over to the table and sat down joining her for breakfast and eyeing the man at the table sighing deeply careful not to say anything rude.

"Good morning Commodore." I said as politely as I could seeing Elizabeth's warm smile of gratitude and also greeting him.

"Good morning ladies." Greeted Commodore Norrington before returning his attention to Governor Swann continuing discussing what I assumed was business as usual. I ignored the small hints of flirtatious smiles from him and eyed Elizabeth questioningly as she frowned at his hints.

As soon as we were outside the house I paused on the questions seeing a carriage was ready for us to do our shopping with. I was assisted in beside Elizabeth and started as the carriage man yelled a command to the horses before we were on our way. _"Why was Norrington being so flirtatious to me and why was Elizabeth visibly concerned with this?"_ I thought inquisitively eyeing Elizabeth who was absently twiddling her fingers nervously before opening the fan in her lap waving it trying to distract me.

"Elizabeth…what was that all about?" I inquired hesitantly leaning forward and grasping my own fan waving it furiously trying to restore the oxygen to myself. She hesitated at that turning her attention from the window and frowning again.

"I…I…maybe gave James an idea that you didn't………" Elizabeth paused not being able to finish the sentence as I gave her a dodgy glare eyeing her anxious behavior. "…that you didn't care for Jack." She finally gave into my glare and sighed as my mouth opened in astonishment. "I didn't mean it…he was sneaking around behind me and it made me nervous." She muttered apologetically.

"But…but I love Jack." I spoke this very softly as she nodded fanning herself again and sighing. "You knew this…what's changed?" I inquired knowing there was more to this then she was explaining.

"I couldn't tell my father and James that." Elizabeth said sounding a bit uncomfortable with where the conversation was going and again sighing before continuing. "I think James has it in mind to ask you to become his……wife in the future." She said pausing desperately trying not to finish the thought but knowing she had no choice.

"WHAT!" I screeched nearly throwing my fan at the startled Elizabeth who stopped fanning herself looking as though she would jump from the carriage. _"NO!"_ my mind screamed as I folded the fan and carefully stared angrily at Elizabeth who flinched under my gaze. "Never…you can inform that bloody bastard I hate him and am in love with Jack. I don't care if your father likes me afterward or not." I stated plainly as she sighed and took a breath.

"I can't do that…until we actually have the problem to deal with…be nice." Elizabeth said raising her hand to cut of my protest. "I will handle this when it comes to it. Just don't throw any proposal or anything else in James face. I will not let it happen and I want you to understand I know you are in love with Jack." She finished as I eyed her grasping my fan and fanning myself huffing trying to catch my angry breath. "Please…I like you as my best friend and my father likes you lets keep this under control for now?" she inquired rather hesitantly.

"Alright…but remember…never will I consider becoming a wife to that……man." I hissed cringing at the thought seeing her nod thankful we had sorted that out to an extent.

We road the rest of the way into the busy streets of Port Royal in silence, I heard the coachman make another command before the carriage abruptly stopped. Elizabeth and I were assisted from the carriage on a busy street swarming with many richly dressed aristocrats in many colored gowns and suites. I smiled faintly at the colorful display wishing Jack was there with me and frowning faintly worrying about him back at the mansion. I followed close to Elizabeth staring around at the many venders and stores finding myself intrigued with the people and noise startled as I bumped into Elizabeth. I eyed the store we were in front of seeing it was very well built and displayed many fine gowns throughout it as we entered hearing the tinkling bell above us. _"Mrs. Gwendolyn's Ladies Land."_ I read the sign carefully glancing at the many dresses on display and sighing as a small woman came quickly from the back eyeing me with a frown and then smiling at Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth…so good to see you again." Said the woman as I noticed her dainty pale red dress and dark hair which was piled in a simple bun. "Your friends dress clashes with her hair color." She muttered observantly as Elizabeth and I both nodded with her. "Come with me miss…

"Brandi." Introduced Elizabeth as the woman gave me a warm smile and led me into a changing area where Elizabeth watched the woman hand me several different shades of pink dresses which I promptly thrust back into her arms. "Nothing pink please Gwen." She said apologetically as the woman sighed and disappeared returning with several dresses in varying shades of blue, purple, red, white, and pale green.

I tried on about ten different dresses each time the breath being sucked from my body. Finally after nearly two hours of discussion and addressing from each woman I had eight dresses for our stay in Port Royal. Elizabeth deciding on most of them for me as I ignored the odd looks Gwendolyn gave me at each new dress I tried on. Instead of the ghastly yellow thing I had originally warn into the shop they both insisted on a very pale mint green colored gown that even though the color was not my all time favorite seemed nice on me. I love the long ruffled sleeves and didn't protest out of respect for Elizabeth when the woman placed a matching hat on my head and eyed me as we exited the store, and watched the carriage driver place our packages onto the carriage.

"Now you look splendid and we can further our shopping." Elizabeth stated as I sighed wondering what else she could possibly torture me with on this trip. "We need to get you some shoes and accessories for those pretty gowns." She said at my questioningly look leading me to another store.

"_Did I mention shopping was not my favorite pastime."_ I thought miserably as she insisted on trying on everything she could come up with giving me enough accessories for sixteen dresses instead of the eight I actually had. I then was escorted to another shop where she hastily purchased jewelry and things for my hair, before giving it up and leading me back to the carriage. _"Thank goodness…my feet are killing me."_ I thought sitting in the carriage fanning myself again trying to breath watching the scenery pass by as we headed back the mansion.

As we came to the mansion I paused curiously after being assisted from the coach seeing Norrington was heading our direction and nodded in greeting. _"What do you want?"_ I thought annoyed and cranky from shopping as he smiled bowing kissing each of our hands in turn. _"Yuck."_ I thought realizing I couldn't wipe my hand until he wasn't looking. I then saw Will was on the porch and looked visibly tired but nothing more. _"I wonder how Jack is doing?"_ I thought seeing Will see my expression and shake his head indicating Jack was still out of it. _"Damn._" I thought sadly tuning into whatever Norrington was saying to Elizabeth and me.

"I insist Elizabeth…it will do you both good to get out of that pirate infested house and join in the festivities tonight. There will be fireworks, dancing, and music." Norrington said smiling in my direction as I restrained myself from gagging hoping he hadn't noticed. "I was also hoping you would accompany me?" he asked as I eyed Elizabeth and then him thoughtfully.

"She would love to James. If you will excuse us." Elizabeth said before I had a chance to argue with her I felt a hand on my wrist and movement as she dragged me to the house. "Be quiet." She muttered cutting of my angry protests.


	21. Chapter 21: Parties & Shopping

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_This isn't going to be fun... _

**Chapter 21: Parties & Shopping**

I made my way into Elizabeth's room after a long uneventfully argument with her and sighed pouting on the side of the bed watching Jack whom was still sound asleep. _"I'm going to throw her overboard again…this time there will be sharks."_ I thought groaning at the aspect of seeing Norrington at the festival that was to be held in honor of some fishing holiday they celebrated on the island. _"Jack wake up and whisk me away to the Pearl…please."_ I thought silently and wishing he would just crack only one tiny smile.

"He will be fine…I promise I will watch over im lass." I heard Gibbs say softly as I smiled thankful that Gibbs was not known as a pirate, but had once sailed with Elizabeth long ago. "Ye be the firs ter know if he wakes." He said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I nodded wiping the tears that had snuck there way down my face.

"Brandi we need to go now." I heard a soft hesitant voice and looked up to see Will was dressed in a nice looking suite and had Elizabeth near him holding onto his arm.

"James is waiting." Elizabeth whispered softly as I shot her a look that could freeze all seven seas. "I know…you don't care." She sighed and motioned to me to hurry along. "I'm sorry but I need to keep him away from Jack and here and you currently are the only thing that seems to distract him." She muttered as I followed them down the staircase and paused with a visible frown creasing my face.

Outside the mansion was a carriage awaiting us and I saw Norrington was going to be joining us. _"Ew."_ Was all that came to mind as I received a bow and polite kiss to the hand from Norrington before he assisted me into the carriage with himself Elizabeth and Will on the other side away from us. _"I have to sit next to him too?_" I thought miserably eyeing Elizabeth who was watching me carefully.

"You look very lovely tonight Miss Brandi." Norrington said to me as I smiled as politely as I could feeling my face flinch only briefly at this forced smile. "Please call me James for this evening…it's meant to be a fun night with no formalities." He stated softly eyeing my reaction curiously.

"Very well James…please call me Brandi then." I said softly ignoring the smile on his face and shooting a withering look at Elizabeth who looked up sighing slightly.

We arrived without further incident in the town square which was lit with paper lanterns and candles. It was actually really pretty with the decorations and colorful people milling about in equally colorful gowns, but the present company could be damned for all I cared. I hated Commodore James Norrington and really wanted Jack there instead, but knew I wouldn't get my way that evening, so I choked down my anger and pride allowing him to lead me around and talk with some of the people. _"I hate this act."_ I thought miserably feeling my face start to hurt slightly with the phony smile I had planted on it. Elizabeth and Will had been walking around as well and soon we all came together to a table set up for Elizabeth's father and friends sitting down to watch the colorful fireworks display. I was happy to watch the lovely colors scatter across the sky and ignore all those around me except for Elizabeth and Will whom were all that I had with me at that moment that I could stand anyway.

"Would you care to join me for a dance?" questioned Norrington as I eyed Elizabeth seeing I would still have to keep up the charade and sighed. I didn't want to dance and especially with him but nodded anyway allowing him to lead me into a long dance one after another since Elizabeth appeared to be content with me making him happy for the time being. "Would you mind walking with me Brandi?" he inquired after our third or fourth dance, I had lost count at how many of those and the stories I had tuned out.

"Of coarse James." I said placing a phony smile on my face following him down slowly through the still busy town square eyeing the people that were truly enjoying themselves. _"I wonder if Jacks awake yet."_ My mind wandered to Jack again and I sighed. "What is it James?" I questioned as he paused turning to face me thoughtfully before offering me a bench seat beside one of the well trimmed bushes in the square.

It was off away from the many people and seemed a bit quiet but I didn't mind the quiet, I was concerned with why we were there and away from people. Norrington was fidgeting slightly which I found amusing and hid a smile hearing him clear his throat. _"I've been here three days…If I count my first visit and he's already nervous."_ I thought with a stifled giggle eyeing him carefully.

"Elizabeth said that you were thankful to Mr. Sparrow for saving your life…twice from what I was told. I was curious to why you watch over that pirate." Norrington spoke this very softly as I felt my heart leap into my throat wondering if he had somehow found out about Jack and my relationship with each other. _"Bugger…why did I bring him up."_ He thought frowning slightly.

"He was kind enough to save my life as said, but more than twice and also didn't do anything to harm me upon finding me on his ship. I still am not sure how I got there and where I come from entirely." I said carefully before hearing a sigh and staring up at curious eyes watching me almost as though I was some china doll. "He isn't what I expected a Pirate to be."

"True…he is by far the worst pirate I have ever met, he's also the strangest one." Norrington said as I restrained my very verbal and violent remarks. "I just worry at your close range sympathies for the man. I wish for you to be careful…I would hate to see him do anything to make you uncomfortable and to do you any harm." He said as I thought of ways of harming him before shaking my head and sighing remembering my promise to Elizabeth.

"I doubt he would do anything of the above. Thank you for your concern James." I said being polite for Elizabeth's sake and standing heading back to the others not seeing his surprise glance following behind me.

I was thankful when I spotted a familiar face in the crowd of people, even though she was getting many dirty looks and seemed uncomfortable around them. _"Anna-Maria."_ I thought feeling a genuine smile on my face for the first time that evening as I walked over to her seeing her smile slightly in relief. I sensed she had been looking for someone familiar in the crowd and nodded in greeting following her out of the sight of others and sitting on a bench.

"How is the Cap'n?" whispered Anna-Maria clearly indicating she had been told to keep things quiet around the aristocrats surrounding us. "I eard eh's still sick." She whispered seeing me lower my eyes quickly trying to hide my glazed tear filled eyes.

"Yes…Gibb's is looking out for him right now. I would rather be up there, but Elizabeth insisted I come here and distract that pompous Norrington." I murmured very carefully making sure only she had heard my remarks. "I'm surprised I haven't throttled the man." I said softly seeing her smile at this and nod moving away quickly spotting a figure coming our way.

"There you are…I was worried when Elizabeth and Will couldn't find you." I heard Governor Swann say as he ignored Anna-Maria and hid his look of distaste from her. "Come join us…James was worried you had gotten hurt or something." He said as I flinched at his overly happy tone on the subject of Norrington.

"_I hate that man."_ I thought sadly smiling as he grasped my arm and lead me back to the others. I saw Norrington was relieved at my appearance and walked off toward the guards that had apparently been sent to look for me as well. _"This man is way too concerned for me…as much as I dislike him I find this outburst of his adorable."_ I thought faintly hearing murmurs behind me and seeing more guards hearing the news of finding me. _"Yuck…did I actually think adorable?"_ I thought annoyed as I felt a warm hand placed gently on my shoulder from Elizabeth's father as he motioned me to go over to the good Commodore.

"I'm glad you are alright." Norrington replied as I eyed the guards that had somehow melted into the crowd again before putting on another fake smile giving Elizabeth another venomous glare.

"I needed to get away…I'm tired." I said softly as he nodded his face creased with concern as he motioned over Elizabeth who glanced back and forth inquisitively.

"I'll escort Brandi home…she's not feeling well and claims she is tired." Norrington said softly as I started at this and shot Elizabeth a _"Help me please."_ Look that I saw was clearly wasted on her.

"_I said tired not **sick**_**." **I thought angrily as Elizabeth nodded giving me one of her apologetic looks before Norrington lead me to a carriage and assisted me into it.

We road in silence all the way to the mansion and when Norrington helped me from the carriage I thanked him and nodded my goodnights watching him leave the mansion grounds. _"Thank you powers that be…he is finally out of my hair."_ I thought making my way quietly up the stairs to Elizabeth's room after a surprised butler had let me into the mansion. I opened the door seeing Gibbs was watching Jack intently his flask in his hand drinking slowly. _"Jack…you still haven't woken up."_ I thought miserably seeing he was as I left him and looked oddly content even thought I wasn't.

"Ello Lass." Gibbs said softly upon hearing my entrance a small smile on his face. "He asn't stirred as of yet." He said softly as I nodded feeling myself warm up to the elderly pirate thankful for his concern over Jack. "I'll be goin to the Pearl and check on im in the mornin." He whispered as I nodded watching him quietly leave the room and walking over locking the door behind him.

"I need to get out of this dress and corset." I muttered doing just that, which became a very slow process as I finally managed it and found a nightgown left out for me. _"Comfy finally."_ I thought with a smile as I went over and crawled into the bed wrapping my arm around Jack watching him hoping for some movement and getting nothing. "I wish you would wake up…I miss that annoyingness that is you." I whispered feeling my eyes growing heavy as I sighed allowing sleep to settle in.


	22. Chapter 22: Awake finally & Marriage Pro

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_This is going to get ugly...remember hard hats people! lol _

**Chapter 22: Awake finally & Marriage Proposals?**

I heard shuffling and started staring around looking for the sound seeing nothing at all in the dim light. _"Who the hell?"_ I wondered eyeing the room more carefully and decided to ignore the noise to cuddle next to Jack. _"Where's Jack?"_ I thought sitting up quickly in the bed and looking around finally spotting a figure sitting up at the foot of the bed and realizing where the noise was coming from. Jack had finally woken up and was busily brushing at his hat eyeing things around the room curiously. _"He's awake!" _ My mind squeaked in surprise as I felt a smile tickle the corners of my mouth and quickly crawled down across the bed right up next to him wrapping my arms around him careful not to hurt him.

"Finally." I muttered sounding happy as Jack whipped his head around in surprise feeling my arms wrapping around him contentedly and allowing a grin to cross his face. "You had me worried Jack…I could kick you." I mumbled leaning back and eyeing him as he looked around the room appearing still confused.

"Wha happened?" Jack inquired turning to look at me and smiling faintly as I gave him a dirty look lifting my nightgown up from his trailing eyes.

"_Yep…he's back."_ I thought allowing my eyes to roll at his trailing eyes feeling his hand placed very lightly on my leg. "You've been out for nearly two days…you came about with fever and were sick at the party. I've been with you trying to get you to wake up." I said before going into what I had to suffer through thanks to Elizabeth who had insisted on me being Norrington's distraction and how I wanted to kill both of them.

"I like thee idea of havin er thrown to the sharks." Muttered Jack as I finished with the tail of the party and watched him flinch trying to stretch his stiff body. "Does the good commodore ave any sense t'all?" he questioned placing his arm around my shoulders as I shrugged shaking my head.

"No and neither does Elizabeth…how are you feeling?" I questioned changing the subject not wanting to have him go into another sleep or something else bother him.

"Better…still not me self." Jack spoke softly and turned hearing someone turning a key in the lock and coming into the room. "Ello Elizabeth…how is our good commodore?" he inquired sarcastically as she gave me an icy glare and sighed.

"You told him didn't you?" Elizabeth asked as I shrugged ignoring her as I snuggled closer to Jack thankful to hear his voice again. "I had to do something to keep that man from wanting to do some kind of harm to you Jack…you do provoke him you know." She murmured giving me a warning look as I went to say something and decided better of it.

"Jack…so good to see you're awake." I heard Will say as he came into the room locking the door behind him and staring around at the three of us. "What's going on?" he questioned seeing Elizabeth was glaring at me before she sighed and smiled at her husband.

"The usual…I said faster then bloody pirate…right?" I asked seeing Will smile at this and watch as Elizabeth and I took the bandage from around Jack eyeing the wound carefully before cleaning it and re-bandaging it. I watched him jump in surprise as Elizabeth jabbed a needle of antibiotics in his arm seeing him give her one evil looking glare.

"Tha hur." Jack muttered as I heard Elizabeth go into a lecture ignoring the looks she got from Jack and finishing before she quietly exited the room followed by Will who sighed thoughtfully.

**A Month Later…**

We had been in Port Royal for nearly a month maybe more and I could see Jack was starting to get very anxious because he had been on dry land far too long. I was starting to miss the Black Pearl almost as much as Jack and had been growing very impatient with Norrington. He incessantly seemed to lurk around the mansion and constantly flirted with me even when Jack was present, this I could see had him debating over his gun very often and Elizabeth very cross. I couldn't wait for Jack to be able to go back on the Pearl, but due to his infection that had come and gone a couple of times we had stayed near the doctor. It was late and Jack had been sent to his room by Elizabeth insisting she take care of another dose of antibiotics, which I could see Jack did not want to take place. _"Jack never has a say in the matter."_ I thought sadly reflecting on this as I heard cursing from the room and started my way down the stairs to go out for some air.

It was a warm night much to my delight and the air smelled fresh as I paused leaning on the railing of the large porch of the mansion. I was hoping Jack would managed to limp his way out of Elizabeth's care and come find me, but had a feeling I would be the one going to find him after Elizabeth had insisted he'd been moving around far too much that day. I heard steps come up behind me and frowned at the familiar sound of clicking military boots. _"Does he ever go away?"_ I thought turning to the boots and coming face to face with Norrington who had an odd air about him. _"Now what?"_ I thought nervously watching him pause beside me before he broke the silence.

"I have come to invite you to dinner." Norrington said carefully before he sighed sounding to me very nervous. "I've also come to ask you……" he faltered a moment and carefully moved his hand to his jacket. _"Ask what?"_ I thought frantically debating on whether to run or call Elizabeth. "To ask for your hand in marriage." He finally managed producing a diamond ring and watching me for a reaction.

"_Marriage!"_ I wanted to run screaming anything to get away from this man. _"Elizabeth please help."_ I thought seeing he was waiting for my response, which I would not give him, I couldn't stand him how was I supposed to tell him. _"Jack would run him through."_ I thought seeing he was standing there awkwardly awaiting my answer.

"I-I…um." I couldn't finish the sentence and remembered Elizabeth had told me not to throw it into his face, but I couldn't say yes either. _"I am in love with Mr. Sparrow…James and can't accept."_ I thought hesitantly debating on whether to state that sentence when I spotted Elizabeth making her way toward us.

"_Brandi looks so frantic."_ Elizabeth thought as she paused observing the two of us there awkwardly. I carefully hoping Norrington wouldn't notice moved my hands to the side and pointed to my ring finger seeing Elizabeth's mouth drop open in surprise as she realized what was happening. "Brandi!" she called pretending to stumble upon us outside as I sighed in relief seeing Norrington startled by this intrusion replaced the ring into his coat anxiously. "I was looking for you…I need your help." She said smiling apologetically at Norrington and grasping my arm pulling me up stairs to her room shutting the door as I saw Jack sitting there in bed looking very disagreeable.

"Ok…miss we can deal with the problem when it arises. Now what?" I asked Elizabeth seeing Jack's eye brows arch in concern as Elizabeth felt her eye twitch nervously wondering what Jack would do or say.

"Ah…um…give me a moment." Elizabeth stated furiously trying to come up with a good answer and sighing miserably. "I hadn't really thought about it or expected James to ask you so soon." She muttered hearing Jack clear his throat getting our attention.

"Wha did he ask?" Jack questioned his brows still raised in concern as I fidgeted seeing this could very well send him over the edge. "Did the good Commodore inquire abou me well bein or somethin?" he asked seeing us both glance at him hesitantly.

"Not exactly." I said flinching under his probing gaze. "He asked me…

"For her hand in marriage Jack." Whispered Elizabeth cautiously eyeing Jack as his face turned into a mask and stared at both of us.

"He wha?" Jack asked his voice sounding very dangerous as I walked quickly over resting my arms around his neck in hopes of calming him down. I whispered softly in his ear trying to sooth him, but saw his hand start to move toward his sword.

"Hold it." I cried startled when Jack easily removed me from his shoulders and let me fall onto the bed not so gracefully on my face. He stood rather easily for still being as sore as he was and I realized then it was anger moving him, which easily dulled any pain. "Wait!... I don't want you hanged." I quipped running up blocking his path through the door and digging my nails into the wood hoping to be able to stop him.

"She's right… you aren't much good dead Jack." Elizabeth said grabbing his arm gently as he turned his eyes narrowed in irritation. "I'll go talk with my father and get him ready for the news of how long you've both been together and hope Norrington doesn't kill me for hiding it so long." She muttered as I nodded grabbing Jacks arm and with difficulty dragging him from the door.

I watched Jack sitting on the bed mumbling one curse after another, I didn't even want to think about what he wanted to do to Norrington and was worried that soon there would be some sort of rampage downstairs any moment. _"I hope Elizabeth is alright."_ I thought seeing Jack stand suddenly and walk toward the door stopping as I stepped in his way blocking his path. He sighed eyeing me curiously before making his way back to the bed a decidedly odd pout look on his face and wild hand gestures moving about irritated. _"Jack looks mad."_ I thought wondering why he didn't just say something other than mumble to himself.

"Bloody woman…tis all er faul." Jack muttered as I walked over sitting down next to him and giving him a dangerous look. "Well it is."

"Maybe some of it…but she is afraid of her father disliking me and needs his approval like any normal girl would." I said in her defense seeing Jack sigh at this and nod understanding what I was saying. "Besides I don't think anyone knows you care except for me." I mumbled as he glanced at me wondering what I was talking about. Then his eyes widened in surprise as he recalled his troubled thoughts before passing out in the room one time.

"Ye eard tha?" Jack asked curiously as I shrugged lowering my gaze and then nodding. "I didn know I said it allowed." He said softly as I glanced up at him seeing a winning grin on his face as I blushed.

"No one else heard…and I love you too." I said startled when Jack pulled me into a very warm deep kiss. It had been a long time since I had felt his lips against mine and it made me smile. _"I missed this."_ I thought as he pulled me into is lap noticing I was trying to breath behind the damn corset I was wearing.

"Yes…I've been wearing these wretched things for too long." I said as he chuckled both of us hearing footsteps coming to the door and moving apart, standing waiting to see what happened. Elizabeth peeked into the room almost timidly before sighing and shutting the door behind her.

"It went well." Elizabeth said sounding rather defeated at this confession. She was lying and I could tell she was worn out and tired. "My father took it better then I would have thought." She said and gave me a small smile. _"That part's true."_ I thought hearing her sigh and sit on a chair before eyeing us carefully.

"I bet James didn't take it so well." I said as Elizabeth started and glanced at me a weak smile on her face as she nodded.

"Tha woul be an understatement I believe." Jack whispered as Elizabeth nodded in agreement and placed her hands wearily against her face.

"James is furious…he can't believe we tricked him for so long, he even went as far as to say Jack changed you as soon as he got sick." Elizabeth muttered giving me a look that said she was thoroughly fed up with the man and being home.

"It figures…I would have thought he could tell I didn't like him by now." I muttered as she gave me a small smile and shrugged. "He's as dumb as he looks?" I asked making both her and Jack laugh at this. "Actually he's very smart, sadly too smart and I'm worried out trip here isn't going to finish well." I mumbled seeing the humor leave everyone's face after this.


	23. Chapter 23: Secrets Out

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Sorry it took so long to update, haven't been able to do much have been looking for a missing pet and running around doing errands. I will update soon agian though...I promise hope you enjoy :O) _

_Sitting with the enemey?  
_

**Chapter 23: Secrets Out**

I heard a light tap at Jack's door and glanced up seeing Jack was sleeping again due to the medicine that he still had to take and sighed crawling from bed wrapping a robe around my nightgown. _"Who could that be?"_ I wondered knowing Elizabeth or Will would have just come into the room. _"I wish he would get better faster."_ I thought irritated he had been teasing me for so long I considered tying him up when he wasn't looking.

"Who is it?" I questioned through the door my voice thick with sleep. I waited and heard nothing but another light tap and sighed. "I am not going to answer you until you speak." I mumbled half asleep and glaring at the door.

"Can I speak with you Brandi?" questioned Governor Swann from the other side of the door as I started surprised to hear his voice. "It's important." He said again as I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Jack before resigning to opening the door and stepping into the hall.

"Elizabeth explained to me about certain things and…I wanted to hear it from you I suppose." Governor Swann spoke softly watching me still fully dressed in his suit and wig. "I understand you've been involved with Mr. Sparrow for quite sometime." He questioned as I sighed and leaned against the door thoughtfully.

"Yes I have been…I had nothing to do with the deception around here though. I wanted to be open, but Elizabeth wanted you're approval more then anything." I said softly seeing him start at this confession and watch me carefully. "She was afraid that if you knew I was with Jack you would treat me as you do Jack. I mean no one is comfortable around him and because he's a pirate they are far from friendly. I never wanted to deceive James…I just couldn't hurt Elizabeth's feelings and break my word." I said explaining as best as my groggy mind would allow before I stifled a yawn.

"I see." Governor Swann said this very low and almost sadly. It quickly drew my attention to him as he shifted awkwardly there in the hall. "I must go have a word with my daughter……James has been waiting downstairs to speak with you for a while and has refused to go until you explain what is going on. I would recommend you wait until morning when you are better able to explain things though." He said before turning toward Elizabeth and Will's room down the hall.

"_James Norrington will never understand."_ I thought sighing tiredly as I debated on this and decided to walk slowly down toward the stairs to see if it was true. Sure enough there stood Norrington appearing to have paced a path in the marble floor of the entranceway and looking visibly angry or nervous, couldn't really tell which. _"Please go away…I don't want to hurt two people in one night."_ I thought startled at my own thought. _"Wait a minute…I didn't do it on purpose, I was covering for Elizabeth."_ I thought shaking away the guilty feeling as I took a deep breath and made my way slowly down the stairs pausing on the last step as Norrington saw me standing there blushing briefly at how I was dressed.

"Brandi…Miss Brandi…you're not properly dressed for this." Norrington stammered as I shrugged and leaned on the railing of the stairs trying to decide why I had come down against Governor Swann's judgment.

"Sorry James…I wasn't prepared to be woken in the middle of the night to speak with Governor Swann either. Please come back in the morning and then I will discuss whatever is troubling you." I said this very carefully trying not to sound snide or sneer at him. _"I don't want to talk to you."_ I thought watching as he nodded and bowed leaving the house before I turned up the stairs.

"That had to take much effort." I heard Will say as I turned startled by his voice and smiled faintly.

"Depends…I did want to bite his head off, I mean we all know how cranky I am when tired. Elizabeth learned that first hand, but I couldn't be mean to the pathetic look he was giving me even in my current state." I mumbled yawning and covering my mouth apologetically. "I think if Jack saw him still waiting it would have been a decidedly bad morning as well." I sighed and started up the stairs past Will for the night finally content that I dealt with a situation reasonably well.

I heard a muffled grumble beside me and peeked from under the pillow I had retreated under in case one of the maids come into open the windows at a horrible hour in the morning. Sure enough Jack was stirred by the opening of the curtains but quickly ducked under his pillow mumbling something even I couldn't hear. _"Why must Elizabeth insist on such early morning?"_ I wondered eyeing Jack from my pillow seeing he was going to make this morning very hard on anyone who tried to wake him. I sighed snuggling further under the pillow to shut out the bright light and had started to doze when someone jerked the pillow from my hands making me yelp in surprise as I whirled to yell at the figure.

"Get up…no sense being lazy. I want to go shopping before we get ready to leave Port Royal tomorrow." Elizabeth said as I glared at her my hair flying in every direction but where I wanted it. "Jack insisted we leave as soon as possible and I wanted to do a little gallivanting first." She said softly as I perked slightly at the idea of leaving and felt a small smile trying to move it's way across my sour face.

"_No more corsets and dresses."_ I thought happily as the smile finally made it way across my face and I turned to the figure beside me hiding under the pillow and blankets. "Jack…wake up." I said softly poking at his arm getting a muffled response and watching him shift further under the covers. "Give me a few minutes to attempt to rouse him and dress." I said to Elizabeth as she nodded seeing it was going to be difficult and left the room. "If you don't wake up…I'll throw all the rum away." I said under the pillow and waited.

"No not the rum!" called Jack sitting up and eyeing the room carefully squinting at the invading light. "Luv…tha was not close to bein amusin." He muttered giving me a dirty look as I smiled seeing he was moving around easier now.

"True…you can always get me back later. Elizabeth insists on shopping and decidedly won't let me out of it." I said seeing the dirty look was not going to leave his face right yet.

"Ye threaten me rum…do ye think I'll let you out of it tha easy?" Jack asked me his face turning into one of those mischievous looks of his.

"For now yes…Elizabeth is waiting." I said ignoring his smile as I went behind the blind and struggled into the corset hearing Elizabeth come into the room and greet a slightly annoyed Jack.

She came in behind the blind and helped me into the corset, cutting off all air to my lungs and helped me into another dress she had picked out for me. This one was a faint turquoise color and had lacey sleeves which I didn't care for mostly because they scratched at my hands. I stepped out and gave Jack a warning look as he opened his mouth to say something smart and followed Elizabeth out the door sticking out my tongue on the way by Jack seeing I was giving him more ammunition for his revenge later.

We were riding along in the coach down to the busy streets of Port Royal when it occurred to me I had to face Norrington eventually that day. _"Damn…I knew I couldn't have a good morning."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth noticed the small frown crease my face and stopped waving her fan eyeing me thoughtfully. I kept my fan going still trying to breath and glanced at her.

"I have to face James today." I said seeing her eyes widen at this as she started to move her fan again deciding it was a bad moment to stop. "I have to tell him something…just don't know how much or what exactly." I muttered seeing her nod her eyes still slightly widened. "I'm sure your father told you about what he discussed with me last night?" I questioned as she scowled at this remembering the talk her father had with her over approval and such.

"Yes…thanks a lot by the way." Elizabeth muttered and lowered her eyes at me trying to look dangerous, which only made me giggle. "What are you going to say to him…that won't sound like snippy you?" she questioned as I gave her a dirty look at that and lowered my gaze in turn.

"I can't help it if I have a violent nature. I never liked the man and you knew it." I said as Elizabeth sighed and laughed at the look I gave her. "For your sake I will attempt to be nice….no promises though." I quipped as she sighed raising her eyes in a "why me?" fashion.

The carriage stopped outside of three different dress shops and I frowned as she dragged me from one to another. This time the load of things I had to try on were less, but still she made sure we had enough for any visits to Port Royal in the future, which I hoped would be far in between. A month and a half in Port Royal and I was already going insane with irritation at the dresses and properness, I was worried I forgot how to wear pants and not act lady like. We stopped off to two other stores one was for accessories and one was a bookstore which I was happy to see, but I didn't purchase anything since most of them were too tame for my tastes. Elizabeth then dragged me into what appeared to be a bakery buying some pastries and such for home, before we finally made it back to the carriage.

"Now I remember why I hate shopping……it's all because of you." I muttered as the carriage rocked back toward the Governors mansion. "You are impossibly Elizabeth."

"Don't blame it on me…blame those shoes we have to wear." Elizabeth mumbled sliding off one of her shoes and rubbing her foot groaning painfully. "I can't wait to wear boots and breeches again." She muttered under her breath as I laughed nodding in agreement.

We came to a stop outside the mansion and exited the carriage both of us walking painfully toward the house eyeing each others present stance that said too sore to walk. _"Norrington."_ I thought sadly eyeing the Commodore on the porch watching us stumble our way up the stairs. I didn't want to see him then because I hadn't worked out what to say and Elizabeth could see this, but she kept her eyes lowered as she walked by him. _"Thanks for the help best friend."_ I thought irritably as I made my way over to one of the porch benches and sat down carefully removing my shoes without anyone noticing. _"That's better."_ I thought seeing Norrington pause before hesitantly sitting beside me. _"You promised to be nice for Elizabeth's sake."_ I reminded myself seeing he was visibly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Are you hurt?" questioned Norrington as I stared at him my face visibly showing discomfort from my now aching feet. _"Maybe I misjudged her."_ He thought seeing me lean over and gently massage my toes before I tucked them back under my dress out of sight.

"I'm not hurt…just have sore feet." I murmured carefully trying to restrain my annoyed voice as he watched me curiously. _"Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of china doll that can be broken any minute?_" I thought curiously and then remembered what century I was currently living in. "I'm sorry Elizabeth and I deceived you James……I just couldn't bring myself to break a promise to her and the fact you didn't like Jack didn't exactly make lying to you overly difficult." I said trying to not be blunt, but sadly I thought I was a little to blunt. His face visibly soured at this confession but he said nothing. "You are a good man…just not…well…I don't love you and I am sorry for this as well." I said seeing his frown deepen. _"Hell your lucky I haven't throttled the daylights out of you."_ I thought realizing this was not going as well as Elizabeth had wanted it to.

"I see." Norrington muttered eyeing me carefully before speaking again. "You are in love with that pirate." He inquired as I sighed nodding seeing his face sour again. "Jack Sparrow seems to always get in my way over something." He said bitterly before his eyes widen in surprise seeing the fury reflected in my eyes.

"Captain." I hissed and stood tempted to smack him but restraining the urge. "So what if he is a pirate…you aren't exactly a box of chocolate, I mean all you care to wave around is your tall tales and awards. Believe it or not this does not impress all women." I said turning on my heel and starting across the porch startled when a hand caught my arm. I whirled grabbing my dress to stop from hitting him. "What?" I growled.

"You're right…But he is an outlaw and it is my duty to hate him." Said Norrington releasing my hand and walking the opposite way I was headed his steps visibly heavier then normal. _"He's very good at pirating what I care about."_ He thought huffing angrily as he leaned on one of the railings.

"_Damn it…I feel like such a bitch."_ I thought feeling my face turn into a bitter look as I sighed eyeing the roof above me debating on what I wanted to do. _"I should let him wallow in it."_ I thought angrily before I stomped my foot flinching at the impact of my toes in the damn shoes again. _"They're still sore stupid."_ I thought miserably as I slowly limped my way across the porch toward Norrington.

"James." I spoke softly seeing him glance at me before looking back out over the yard of the mansion. "I am sorry to have hurt you. I know you have other reasons for hating Jack and I understand duty, but you are a good person and I am not what you need." I said this very carefully before turning toward the house making my way into the front hall.

Elizabeth was watching me curiously as I shrugged, then started to make my way up the stairs to her room where presumably Jack was waiting. I felt a warm hand on my arm and turned seeing Elizabeth had followed me and was inclining her head curiously to the side. _"Fine."_ I thought motioning for her to follow me as we made our way up to the room and walked in. Jack was busily staring out at the ocean when he heard our entrance and turned flashing a big smile and then frowning at the look I was getting from her.

"Wha is goin on?" Jack inquired as Elizabeth shot him a look of warning and he sighed nodding before closing the balcony doors behind him.

I sighed flopping down on the freshly made bed ignoring her for the longest time before finally speaking up. I explained all that had went down and how I had tried to clear the air with Norrington, but nothing had seemed to satisfy the look she was giving me. She looked completely annoyed and couldn't bring herself to speak to me for nearly ten minutes. _"What…I mean I tried Elizabeth."_ I thought hearing her heave another sigh.

"You did make an effort, I guess James will just have to deal with it in his own time." Elizabeth said softly before leaving the room.

"You did make an effort…blah, blah." I muttered mimicking her sarcastically hearing Jack come into the room and chuckle at me. "It isn't funny Jack…Its not like I asked for this…I would have preferred a plank to walk off this last month or so." I mumbled ignoring the hand placed on my shoulder.

"Aye…but you proved somethin to Elizabeth." Jack said very softly his breath tickling my ear and making me turn to eye him curiously. "Ye proved to er you be a woman of yer word." He said at my inquiring glance before he leaned down kissing me very softly his lips firm against mine.

"_Tease…damn it." _I thought practically yanking him down onto the bed as he pulled back and turned to go look out over the sea. _"How soon are we leaving again?"_ I mused thoughtfully staring at him wondering what he was up too and then remembering the Sapphires he had shown me recalling we still had a mission to accomplish. _"What's next? Cannibals?" _ I thought lowering my head to the pillows on the bed and sighing tiredly. I snuggled up against the pillows feeling the warm air come in through the window lulling me to sleep.

"Luv?" Jack questioned as I stirred opening one eye to glare at the interruption in my sleep. "Elizabeth is waitin for us downstairs." He said softly brushing my hair from my eyes and smirking at the dirty look I gave him. "We sail in the mornin." He whispered almost as though he was reading my mind. I had wanted to be left alone to sleep hoping to be on the Pearl and sailing again, but no such luck.

"I don't want to." I mumbled rolling away from Jack and snuggling back into the pillows. "JACK!" I yelped in surprise as he lifted me from the bed bridal style and looked at the scowl on my face with a big grin.

"Ye threaten me rum earlier…ad to return the favor this way…….for now." Jack said hinting at what he had planned when we got to the Pearl. _"I hate you."_ I thought miserably with a small smile creasing my face knowing he wasn't going to let me ignore him.

"Fine…put me down then." I muttered as Jack smiled thoughtfully before obliging my request and planting my feet on the floor. "My feet still hurt." I mumbled crossly as I made my way across to the door hearing Jack behind me.

Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann and to my surprise and annoyance Norrington were all seated at the table and smiled as we entered, or at least Will and Elizabeth did. Governor Swann's smile wavered slightly and Norrington gave Jack a dirty look before we sat in our places across the table. I watched Jack and Norrington most of the night half expecting a fight or some stupid story but we managed a peaceful night and a very boring conversation on politics before Norrington spoke up carefully watching me.


	24. Chapter 24: Strike That

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_I'm updating again...I hope you enjoy and thank you for your support.  
_

_Norrington and unwelcome surprises..._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Strike That**

"I have to say I enjoyed my visit, but must go attend to my duties for the night. Good evening to you all." Norrington said before standing and making an exit toward the entrance way and leaving with a quiet clicking of boots.

"Tha t'was very odd." Jack muttered eyeing the doorway curiously as I nodded sensing Norrington wanted to spare himself anymore conversation with me or Jack in the room. "Is eh up to somethin?" he questioned Elizabeth and I curiously as both of us shrugged unsure of what had happened.

"I suspect Commodore Norrington is trying to be civil because of one attempting civility back." Spoke Elizabeth's Father before excusing himself for the evening and exiting the room.

"_Right…and I'm a dancing monkey."_ I thought eyeing the doorway thoughtfully before Jack placed a hand holding me in my chair questioning my action of attempting to stand. _"I don't like how easily this is going Jack…I want to investigate."_ I thought seeing his concern linger in his eyes before he nodded and released my arm. I heard him mutter a "be careful luv." Before I made my way out the entranceway and onto the porch. _"Oh that's cold."_ I thought feeling a gust of wind come off the water realizing it was getting closer to the fall season in the Caribbean. Norrington was farther down the path from the mansion then I had realized, but I attempted to catch up with him wishing I could rip the corset around me into a million tiny pieces. I managed to catch up with him and halted quickly as he whirled hearing my approaching steps looking ready to attack. _"You were hoping Jack would follow you."_ I thought seeing something quickly tucked back into his belt as he watched me the surprise leaving his face. _"Son of a bitch…you were going to kill Jack._" I thought feeling the anger rising in my chest as I went to yell and paused.

"I wouldn't have done it…I just reacted like I normally would have. I don't trust pirates of any kind." Norrington stated before I had a chance to bite his head off. "Why did you follow me anyway?" he questioned clearly sounding annoyed at my presence.

"I don't believe you James." I stated with an edge to my voice as I thought about turning and walking away. "I followed you to find out what you were up too……sadly I thought you were better then this." I grumbled pointing to the now hidden knife turning on my heel to stomp away startled to feel an arm grasp mine. I whirled without thinking about it and raised my hand.

_Crack_

Norrington stood there in open mouth surprise like I had and placed a hand to his cheek. _"So much for civility."_ I thought remembering Governor Swann's words and sighing miserably. I couldn't believe I had slapped him, even though he had deserved it, but still I felt a little ashamed only because I had promised Elizabeth I would be as civil as possible. _"I didn't deserve that."_ I figured he would say but he didn't say anything for a moment.

"I deserved that…I shouldn't have lied to you. You are a very clever woman Brandi." Norrington spoke softly as I eyed him surprise in my face. "I suppose I might have caused a little problem with Jack and given myself and excuse to hang him, but you seemed to have seen through this." He mumbled carefully eyeing my hands expecting another blow.

"I thought I had explained this to you James." I said hopelessly raising my hands in the air and parking them on my hips trying to emphasize my annoyance. "I've been in love with him since I first met him…I was on that ship sailing around with him for a good long while after you blew some holes in the pearl. I can't help it if I can't return your feelings, but if you ever hurt Jack…I will hurt you a great deal more then any sword would." I hissed this time he made no grab for me as I stomped away back toward the manor my patience thoroughly exhausted.

I walked into Elizabeth's room which Jack and I were sharing and started at Jack who was standing there leaning against one of the dressers watching me carefully. His face was a mask to me, but I did see a hint of curiosity in his eyes. _"Not now…or ever. I was willing to beat Norrington within an inch of his life."_ I thought turning to the door to leave and think seeing Jack wasn't going to ignore the questions he had and started as it clicked shut with the force behind me that had a hand placed on it. _"Jack."_ I thought glaring hard at the door and trying again, but it closed a second time. I was in no mood and didn't want to throttle Jack so I tried a third time and sighed exasperatedly as it closed again. I then turned to face Jack his hands both resting just beside my shoulders on the door eyes carefully looking into mine. _"DAMN!"_ I wanted to yell so bad, but restrained myself.

"Wha happen luv?" Jack asked seeing I was in a thoroughly bad mood and didn't want to answer his questions. "Luv ye can ignore me and ye know it."

"I can and will Jack." I grunted as he kept his hands firmly on the door ignoring me as I tried to pry them off without any success. _"Let me out."_ I thought annoyed with him again. "Norrington is a…an insult to anything he stands for…now let me out." I said purposely excluding all details of what happened and trying to get his hands to move again without success.

"He did ave somethin in mind then didn he?" Jack questioned knowingly as I sighed loudly. He was starting to know me better then I knew myself and I didn't like it. "Tell me." He demanded as I glared at him and shook my head stubbornly.

"It's not his fault at the moment…he's angry and I am not going to talk about it Jack." I said seeing him eyeing me still curious but seeing I wasn't even going to let him charm it out of me this time around. _"Besides…I think he would have done it eventually without me around. All Jack had to do was one more thing to annoy him and he snapped."_ I thought tiredly startled to feel my corset coming loose and glanced up at the mischievous grin on his face. _"So you aren't waiting to go back to the pearl?"_ I thought feeling a small smile cross my face as he pinned me against the door.

I glanced around the room ignoring the strewn about clothing and saw Jack was standing looking out over the ocean the balcony doors open. _"Put on some cloths Jack."_ I thought feeling a smile tugging at my lips. I shifted up and pulled the blankets up around me, because the wind was still cool and I was just waking up. I heard Jack muttering something before he turned chuckling at me eyeing my tired look as I rubbed my hand through my hair and yawned. _"What…I can't help I'm tired. You started it."_ I thought hiding a smile as I shifted the covers tighter and snuggled up against the pillows.

"Don ye look pretty in the mornin." Jack said softly as I shrugged giving him a determined grumpy look, which didn't phase that smile on his face. "Don look at me like tha…yer adorable." He said coming over and climbing under the covers wrapping an arm around me as I glanced at that crooked smile and giggled slightly.

"_I may not be a morning person but that damn grin of his is a welcome sight."_ I thought hearing a light tap on the door and watching as Elizabeth made her way in still in her robe and glanced around the room a smirk on her face. She looked at us rolling her eyes and sighed thoughtfully hearing Will come in behind her and stifled a giggle at the look on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" Will asked allowed as Elizabeth finally giggled and shrugged seeing we were covered but less then decent.

"I think we better leave them to dress…somehow I don't think my father would appreciate their current attire for breakfast." Elizabeth said softly as I hid my blushing face knowing she was enjoying her moment of early morning teasing. "I don't think we're very presentable either Will." She muttered sighing as they left the room.

Later I was standing there with Jack who was confusedly trying to figure out the corset he had no trouble undoing and grumbling something about them making me laugh even though I wasn't breathing very well. I turned seeing Elizabeth had entered fully dressed and laughed at the sight seeing Jack glare at her a decidedly deep scowl on his face. _"Nope…he isn't as good at doing one up as undoing it."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth decide better of a comment and walk over successfully lacing it up and helping me into a deep red dress that was lined with silk sleeves and a full skirt. It was one of the few dresses I had actually liked when Elizabeth had took me shopping the other day and it wasn't half as tight as most of the other, but breathing was still very difficult.

"Those things will be the death of both of ye." Jack muttered cross over the fact they were harder to lace up then to undo. "Can ye breathe alrigh luv?" he questioned as I shrugged and took out a fan shaking my head slightly before we made our way down the stairs to breakfast.

"_Thank goodness…no Norrington."_ I thought seating myself down and enjoying our last breakfast and morning in Port Royal. I was giddy with excitement thankful to be heading to the Black Pearl and on our way. _"Shirt, pants, boots, breathing."_ I thought with a small smile seeing Elizabeth enjoying joking with her father and Will at Jacks and my expense. Apparently Elizabeth's father had learned to accept the fact that his daughters' friend was involved with a pirate and seemed a lot more lighter then normal around Jack.

"I do hate to see you be going so soon, but I hope you do come back and join us for the holidays here in Port Royal as our guests." Said Governor Swann as I shrugged seeing Jack was thinking about just getting off dry land for once in almost two months now.

"Maybe." Remarked Elizabeth seeing Jack was itching to be back on his ship and visibly tired of small talk. "I'm afraid we should be going…I would think Jack's crew is as ready to head out to sea as he is by now." She said hugging her father and saying her goodbyes as we made our way to the entrance hall.

We were soon walking back down to the docks and I was looking forward to wearing comfortable cloths again. Jack was swaggering ahead as usual appearing to be thankful for his freedom again and I was keeping up even though breathing was much more difficult than I cared to admit. Elizabeth was talking to Will excitedly about our upcoming trip and was clearly concerned about what we would run into a second time around. _"I hoped nothing too dangerous."_ I thought to myself feeling the familiar gangplank under my feet as we made our way onto the deck.


	25. Chapter 25: Back on The Pearl

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Back to adventure, fun and a bit of an explanation!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Back on The Pearl**

The crew was excited to have Jack back even though he was still stiff from his injury and I was thankful to be back onboard seeing the familiar faces I had grown so fond of. Jack hurriedly made his way to the helm barking orders and seeing the crew scrambling thankful to be leaving land. I made my way into Jacks cabin and thankfully changed into a pair of his pants and shirt with some difficulty. _"It feels so good to be onboard and in comfortable cloths again."_ I thought thankfully as I went out onto the deck and leaned on my favorite railing of the Pearl so glad to be back on the water and the ship. Gibbs startled me coming up beside me and handing me Jack's rum bottle as what I could only assume as an excuse to see how I was doing as well as his captain.

"Ere lass, take this." Said Gibbs softly as I nodded holding the bottle and smiling at the kind man. "How are the both of ye?" he asked thoughtfully his eyes reading concern and curiosity at the same time.

"He's doing fine still healing…I'm good it's finally starting to scar." I said showing my wound to him seeing him smile in visible relief. "They had to re-open his wound twice to clean out infection before it started to heal. He's still got it bandaged but it's looking good." I mumbled seeing him nod and turn back to his duties.

"Wha did Gibbs wan?" Jack asked as I turned startled by his presence and seeing Cotton was at the helm steering.

"He wanted to give you this and see how we were both healing." I said as Jack took a swig of the rum and chuckled slightly at his first mates concern. "He does care…you told him where I came from." I said changing the subject hearing him choke on the rum slightly before looking over at me curiously. "I'm glad at least you can tell someone…besides he's a good guy." I whispered seeing relief in Jacks eyes at this before he stood taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "Where are we going?" I questioned as he lead me below deck.

Jack ignored my question and just continued to lead me around down below deck, which was further and larger then I originally had thought. Jack had only given me an above deck tour and very little of the below deck that first time. He paused just outside a large door and slid his hand in a pocket producing a copper colored key. _"What are you up to Jack?"_ I wanted to know, but kept silent as he unlocked the door and lead me into a very darkened room. I heard the door shut behind me and nothing else, which made me only slightly nervous. Suddenly there was a blinding light and I flinched closing my eyes and trying to focus ahead of me after they adjusted. _"Another room?"_ I thought glancing around seeing more then a few empty crates and shelves before seeing Jack had settled on the edge of an old desk that appeared to be very beaten and worn.

"Where are we Jack?" I asked seeing his eyes were carefully hidden under his hat and appeared to be looking at me inspecting something curiously.

"Where ye were originally foun." Jack muttered carefully before he started toward me carefully disguising any expression in his face. "I originally foun ye down ere in me off limits room." He said softly as I glanced around curious to why he had brought me down there.

"So you put me in the rum storage and Gibbs then discovered me?" I asked seeing him nod almost thoughtfully before I stared at him still seeing nothing in his face that indicated why he had come here. "You never mentioned this to anyone…why?" I asked again as he sighed thoughtfully before placing a hand very cautiously on my arm.

"I believe ye know why luv." Jack stated as I sighed seeing for the first time something sort of hurt come into his eyes and realizing why he had brought me back to this particular spot. "Ye ave been homesick, I've seen it in yer eyes." He said softly as I shrugged seeing he wasn't going to let me look away. "We be headin to Sapphire Island next and as much as I would luv ye to join us…I think ye need to go see whoever yer worried about." He said this almost cautiously.

"Jack I'm not worried about some man back in my time…I'm worried about my mother." I said seeing his surprise as he realized I had read his thoughts. "She just lost my grandmother not too long ago and I am all the sanity she has even though my grandfather is still alive, she's my only parent and I'm all she has. I'm worried about her health is all." I said feeling his hand on my face as I eyed him curiously.

"Aye…so go to er and see if she be alrigh." Jack said as I sighed shrugging my shoulders thoughtfully. "Ye don know how?" he asked as I shook my head. He then lead me over to the desk and pointed to something on the floor I hadn't seen before. "Tha I take be yers?" he questioned as I glanced over seeing the pirates of the Caribbean cardboard that had originally come with the necklace and examining it carefully.

"It's the cardboard that come with the necklace." I said softly as Jack leaned down and handed it to me, I felt a tingling and saw him look at me in surprise. "What was that?" I questioned dropping my fingers from the cardboard and watching Jack inspect it carefully.

"I think it be yer way home." Jack muttered absently as he smiled almost sadly and handed it to me again, but I wouldn't take it. "Take it luv." He implored softly before I shook my head. "Yer mother probably is frantic." He said.

"Probably has every cop in the world after me by now. Unless she thought I went to visit my friend Amy." I said mulling it over out loud and sighing thoughtfully. "I've been gone for near two and a half months now…she's probably thinking I moved in with Amy or is searching the world on her own." I said annoyed I was having to choose between Jack and my mother. I loved my mother and missed her so much, but I couldn't just leave him, I still loved him and he was no longer a movie to dream about. "Come with me for a little while…maybe we can work something out and let her live in Port Royal." I said seeing him start at this.

"I don think that is wise luv…don know if I can get back." Jack said softly as I realized he was right and frowned in thought. "Jus remember yer the only person I admitted to opening luvin." He said as I felt them and ignored the trailing tears down my face.

"Exactly…that's why I don't want to go…I've always had trouble trusting anyone and I guess I took the time to love you, and I also finally tried to trust too. Please don't make me choose." I said lowering my eyes knowing my tears were coming faster then. "I want my mom yes…but she wouldn't want me to give up on this." I muttered choking on my sobs.

"True she probably wouldn." Jack whispered pulling me into a tight hug, which surprised me a moment and then I had my arms wrapped tightly around him opening crying. Jack was clearly unsure and thought about pulling away and being his usual Sparrow self, but he didn't. He didn't like having emotions and at this point was wishing he could squeeze them from his thoughts.

I stepped back from his arms and sighed miserably as he held out the cardboard from my necklace and watched me reluctantly reach out to grasp it. _"I don't want to go." _ I thought miserably feeling the Black Pearl moving gently under my feet. _"Mommy what do I do?"_ I thought sighing thinking I should be asking her and my grandmother both that question but only had one to go home to. There was an odd sick feeling in my stomach as I closed my eyes against the feeling hearing Jack's voice again and then nothing.

"Brandi!" I heard my mom yell as I sat upright in bed surprised and feeling oddly disoriented. _"Elizabeth?"_ I thought through my fog hearing my mother yell at me a second time and frowning.

"What?" I called still disoriented and glancing around my familiar room inwardly feeling like crying. My carpet was the same pale blue color and my two crowded bookcases looked at me from across the room. My computer and computer desk were among what could pass for my desk since it was cluttered and then I saw my entertainment center and smiled at my pet rat who was poking her nose at me from the cage. "It was a dream." I thought allowed miserably standing from my bed and choking in surprise. I was wearing Jack's Shirt and pants and I had the scar to prove it wasn't a dream.

"Are you al…" my mom paused looking at me and dropped whatever she was holding in her hand at the sight of me. "Who is that?" she inquired as I stared at her funny wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean mom?" I questioned turning and seeing a mound under the covers of my bed and only a fraction of dreadlocked hair poking out. "Jack?" I questioned hesitantly as the body stirred but said nothing.

"What's going on Brandi?" Mom asked me as I glanced around wishing somehow I could explain things, but all I could do was point to the necklace around my neck and the cardboard crushed in my hand, my mouth was frozen. "And who is…oh my god…what…um…should I ask?" she muttered as I glanced over seeing a very wide eyed looking Jack Sparrow staring from me to my mother and then around the sunlight room at all the objects so very unfamiliar to him.

"I can explain…I think." I said my eye brow arched curiously as my mom nodded and closed the door behind her. I then deciding she couldn't think me any weirder then I already was started to go through the whole story, to my knowledge and saw her stare at both of us two hours later. I could see she was still confused but understood the explanation rather better then I thought. She had been as weird as me and we always debated on other dimensions and things, it was a past time of ours, and yes my family is as weird as I am.

"Alright…first off no more mall trips for you, at least for now and second off…if you can come back and forth you don't have to choose where to go…and Jack, don't you let my little girl get killed otherwise I will find a way to hunt you down. I can't very well tell her no and to give up on you…I mean look at her room." She said pointing around to my pirates of the Caribbean collection of Jack Sparrow things. "Just promise to visit me from time to time…Im so glad you are alright I assumed you finally got around to going to visit Amy and that is the story I'm sticking to until I can tell your grandfather…safely." She muttered sighing decidedly as I smiled hugging her as tightly as I could.

"I love you mommy." I said softly as my mother nodded and hugged me before I took the cardboard with me grabbing Jack by the arm and the sick sensation passed by quickly, and we were back on the Pearl again, just as though nothing had happened. "That was odd." I murmured not being able to come up with a better answer.

"Wha happen?" Jack asked still dazed from everything and eyeing the cardboard thoughtfully before placing it in the beat up desk. "Never mine…les keep this to us luv." He said as I nodded realizing it could cause Gibbs a nervous breakdown and not to mention Jack was still having issues trying to figure it out. "Ah…I need me some rum." He muttered grabbing my arm and practically bolting from the room he had shown me.

"Jack you already have some rum." I pointed out as he glanced at his hand that somehow managed to keep a hold on the rum bottle all this time. He smiled faintly and went to take a drink he's eyes turning curious as he tipped the bottle.

"Why is the rum always gon?" Jack questioned as though there was an obvious reason he was missing.

"Because you drink most of it." I heard Elizabeth say as both of us looked up seeing her eyeing us curiously wondering where we had been all day. "You do realize it's very late afternoon and we're getting ready to celebrate our return to the Pearl?" she asked us seeing we were both a little confused. "Jack? Brandi?" she asked curiously.

"Party?" I asked hesitantly as Jack and I watched her curiously. "We must have forgotten Elizabeth." I said softly seeing her smile thoughtfully.

"Do I even need to guess what you two were up to down here?" Elizabeth asked lightly before turning on her heel and heading back toward the main entrance to head on deck.

"Let er think wha she wants." Jack said as I started to go after her and decidedly give her a piece of my mind before I stopped in my tracks and realized Jack made a very good point. "She woul not handle this very well." He said as I nodded surprised he was handling it well at all.

Up on deck was chaos as Jack and I paused in astonishment, the crew was dancing about to music provided by the more musical members and having fun. Elizabeth was twirling around Deck with Will and trying to get Jack and I to join them. It was a beautiful night and the air was warm I couldn't resist Elizabeth's motions for us to dance as I grabbed Jack and dragged him toward them startled when he whirled me into a dance lifting me in step. _"I never knew I could dance…in public anyway."_ I thought as Jack swung me around to the lively beat and I felt myself laughing delightedly, apparently he was a good leader in more ways then Captaining a ship, he too was light on his feet and easily helped me follow step. We laughed, danced and had a wonderful time until I could barely feel my poor tired feet, I knew I was very drunk from the rum everyone had been drinking because when Jack released me I stumbled on my ass on the deck and startled to laugh hysterically. Elizabeth had also stumbled down beside me and we were both laughing together then, clearly we appeared mad but no one noticed. Jack and Will helped us back to our unsteady feet but sadly none of us were in good balancing shape and stumbled across the deck leaning on the mast.

"Tis a wonderful night." Slurred Jack his arm wrapped around me but I wasn't sure who was supporting who. "Back on me Pearl and now with someone I can call me girl." He said surprising Will, and Elizabeth with this comment.

"Jack never mentions anything with feelings in them." Will slurred trying to focus on Jack and chuckling at the duo looking back at him. "Since when was he a poet?" he asked Elizabeth who shrugged.

"He didn't know it." Elizabeth said all four of us finding that funny strangely enough. "There's Gibbs and an island." She muttered pointing to the north of the ship seeing Gibbs was staring in the distance a whimsical smile on his face. "He's had too much rum." She said thoughtfully.

"I think we all have had too much rum." I mumbled to Elizabeth feeling my eyes drooping and smiling slightly at the drowsy effect it was having on me.

"Never can ave too much rum." Jack pointed out tapping his head thoughtfully before swaggering his way drunkenly toward Gibbs and looking in the distance. I followed behind him bumping into some of the crew and walking into one of the masts before stumbling against the railing of the ship. I yelped as I nearly toppled over feeling a strong arm on mine looking up seeing Jack's grin and laughing again. "Luv…rum doesn help yer sea legs does it?" he questioned as I noticed he wasn't as drunk as the rest of us thought.

"_I should know better…Jack drinks all the time."_ I thought seeing the island in the distance and asking him what I was thinking. "Jack…is that the island we are going on?" I questioned as he smiled seeing I was tired and the rum was making me a little foggy.

"Tha be Sapphire Island luv…ye may ave had more rum then ye can handle though." Jack said softly noticing my smile had faded into a queasy look. I nodded faintly at this and decided to focus the water below taking a deep breath. Not the best idea I could have had, I was then relieving my stomach of all contents it had that day and flopping on the deck out cold. "Wha do I do?" he asked Gibbs who sighed and pointed to Elizabeth stumbling over to them.

"Take her to bed Jack…she will be fine in the morning." Elizabeth said remembering when she had pushed her luck for the first time on the Pearl and how much of a headache she was greeted with the next morning. "She will get used to it eventually." She said with a small smile.


	26. Chapter 26: Hang Over & Storms

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Crash bang...I don't like storms or hangovers lol_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Hang Over & Storms**

"_Oh god what is that pounding?"_ I thought closing my eyes against the light peeking into the room and stuffing the pillow over my head. _"It was the rum."_ I realized groaning softly hearing a voice near my ear whispering my name. I rolled back over and chanced a peek out from under the pillow instantly wishing I hadn't as the pounding in my head doubled. _"Why did this have to be my first real hang over…I never got them before…of coarse never drank a whole lot either."_ I thought irritably and sighed cautiously removing the pillow and staring into familiar brown eyes.

"Shhhh." I murmured as Jack stifled a chuckle a big smile evident on his face. "I don't feel so good." I muttered as Jack nodded knowingly and placed a hand against my face that smile of his growing at my misery. "Not funny." I grumbled flinching at my slightly raised voice and glaring at him.

"Aye tis true they are not fun…ave ye had one before luv?" Jack asked me as I shook my head and moved my hand against his hand on my face thoughtfully.

"No…but I've drank before…why do I get one now." I said practically whining and seeing him smile at this too. "Yick." I muttered purposely placing my hand over his face to see what he would do. I felt my hand dropped away and saw an even bigger grin followed by a chuckle.

"Morning." Come Elizabeth's cheerful voice as she came into the room and smiled carrying something on a tray. "How are you this morning Brandi?" she questioned as I flinched at her chipper voice wanting to hit her with the tray.

"How do you think?" I asked cynically and glaring at her. "I have a bloody hang over…it hurts." I muttered startled when she laughed at me and shook her head.

"Here take this and this." Elizabeth said as I glanced at the two liquids in my hand and eyed her suspiciously. "One will stop the pounding in your head and the other will settle your stomach." She said rolling her eyes. I drank the liquid for my stomach first finding it to taste like mints and then took a sip of the other liquid nearly spitting it out in surprise.

"Rum…how is that supposed to help?" I asked her hearing her laugh at this and turn to say something to Jack. I saw she was about to lecture him on the island we were going to be heading too and even against my better judgment I ran for the deck.

"_No light…bad, evil…mean light."_ I thought miserably as I covered my eyes from the glaring sun feeling the dull throb in my head start up like a set of war drums. I made my way slowly across the deck avoiding crew members making there rounds and went up by the wheel eyeing Will thoughtfully who apparently was in charge as a look out on the island since we were anchored. _"Go get your wife…she's at it again."_ I thought seeing him smile faintly before watching me sit down on the deck leaning against the wheel very carefully my face buried in my knees. _"I hate hangovers and it won't go away." _ I thought hearing shifting as someone stood over me.

"Rum takes off thee edge lass." I heard Gibbs murmur as I glanced up carefully avoiding the bright light that was insistent on making my morning hell. "Ere…an don argue." He said handing me a bottle of rum watching as I took a sip and sighed slightly lowering my head back down to the safety of my knees.

"It's too early for rum Mr. Gibbs and thank you." I said softly finding it was helping and giving him a slight smile before he disappeared to his duties. "Your bloody wife is cranky this morning Will." I started to say more but thought better of it.

"Elizabeth is yelling at Jack again?" Will pretended to ignore the dirty look I gave him and smiled staring ahead at the island in view. "What is the danger on this Island?" he wondered allowed as I shrugged remembering to ask Jack that same question.

"BRANDI!" Elizabeth screeched as I jumped staring down the deck at her seeing her tapping her foot expectantly. "Get down here…now." She emphasized that last part as clearly as she could.

"_No…I'm not moving."_ I thought waving down at her and leaning back down on my knees. I heard a deep sigh and looked up seeing Will was eyeing his approaching wife with caution. I felt a sharp whap against my arm and my eyes shot up to face a furious looking Elizabeth. _"Oh now what the hell did Jack do?"_ I wondered rubbing my arm absently and sighing. "What?" I grumbled as Elizabeth swatted my arm again.

"That…pirate…bloody pirate said that this island is called Sapphire Island, but won't tell me what the dangers are. He purposely is ignoring me now and I can't remove the damn pillow from his head." Elizabeth growled sounding very dangerous, even to the point where I was worried about arguing with her. I watched her for a moment jumping as she stomped her foot in a childish way and flopped down beside me pouting.

That was a side I hadn't seen of Elizabeth much and it was odd seeing her act so childish and allowing Jack to get away with something. I laughed at her, mostly because I couldn't help thinking about how unnerving her actions were at relating to cartoons I always watched. She turned glaring hard at me and swatted my other arm as hard as she could manage forcing me to yelp in surprise as I massaged the stinging sensation away. _"Moooody."_ I thought miserably noting my hang over was dulled to a mild throbbing sensation and sighing. She stood walking over to Will and snuggled close to him burying her face into his shoulder muttering over and over many things I tuned out, just to ignore them.

"Find out what we have to fight." Elizabeth ordered turning quickly from Will's embrace and pointing at me. First off I didn't like orders and wasn't very happy with her tone of voice, and what was worse she had snapped at me. I wanted to throw something at her and thought better of it realizing I was still annoyed and had my hangover. "Now…move along." She said waving her hands in an almost Jack fashion as I glared and swatted at her hands ignoring her request. _"Don't you dare order me around."_ I thought crossly.

"Bite me." I muttered standing and walking as far away from Elizabeth as I could and flopping down on the other side of the deck. "I don't take orders Lizzie!" I called seeing her flinch at the nickname and pointedly glare at me.

"I wouldn recommend tha name luv." Jack whispered softly as I jumped turning to his voice seeing him watching Elizabeth at a distance apparently complaining to Will. "I used tha to tease er a lot…she hates it." He said smiling as I handed him the rum bottle Gibbs had given me and watching as he leaned on the railing of the ship eyeing the island thoughtfully in the distance.

"What kind of trouble is on that thing?" I asked Jack as he blanched turning to me in a quick hand moving Jack gesture. "I mean it stands to reason all of the Islands have been worse then the next…Sapphire Island has to be far worse yet." I pointed out seeing him carefully looking at me through his kohl lined eyes as though I would throw him overboard or something.

"Really…hadn noticed." Jack said brushing off my question and turning back to the island unaware of me standing and leaning on the railing beside him. _"I want to know…you almost got killed last time."_ I thought angrily. "It's not t'all dangerous actually." He said turning to look down and jumping as he came face to face with me.

"And curses aren't real." I muttered sarcastically seeing him go to say a smart retort and look at me in a puzzled way for a moment, which was the same one he gave Elizabeth when finding the medallion around her neck. "I watched you almost die three times from one stab wound…I think it would be nice to know what will happen this round." I mumbled as he sighed eyes narrowing in thought.

"Aye…but ye see, I'm not entirely sure what tis on that island." Jack spoke this softly and waited for a response flinching away. After a minute of hearing nothing he turned to look at me seeing my mouth was creased with a fine line, but I couldn't say a darn thing. "Go rest luv…yer goin to need it." He said as I nodded walking to his cabin and going to sleep on his bed.

"_Rum and Sea…all Jack."_ I thought snuggling deeper in the pillows and yawning tiredly ignoring the migraine that wanted to keep thumping in my head. I felt the ship rock and rolled from the bed with a start. _"What was that?"_ I wondered as I scrambled into my boots and the jacket Jack had given me, I then made my way quickly up on deck and squealed in surprise at the sudden cold sheets of rain that hit me in the face soaking me instantly. _"Oh great a storm."_ I thought grabbing onto the step railing leading to the wheel. _"Where's Elizabeth?"_ I wondered seeing Will was working with other crew members and Jack was steering the ship trying to keep it steady, I jerked in surprise as I felt someone grab onto me and saw Elizabeth had just come from the room she shared with Will and was equally surprised by the cold rain.

"Back below both of ye." I heard Anna-Maria scold as Elizabeth and I nodded making a beeline for Jack's cabin, and sliding all over on our way.

Once inside Jacks cabin I slid out of my coat and saw Elizabeth do the same. Our hair was soaked but otherwise we were fairly dry and unharmed. The water was moving the ship back and forth like crazy to the point where she and I collided into a heap on the floor of Jacks cabin and proceeded to get pounded by books from the bookcase we fell into. We then slid hard into Jacks desk greeted by maps and empty rum bottles banging on our bodies which we tried to shield with our arms.

"Bloody hell…we're going to get killed in here." Elizabeth yelped as I jerked her away from another case that proceeded to spill books on the floor. "Seems like he would secure them somehow." She muttered crossly as we scrambled up onto the bed both leaning against the wall as the ship rocked back and forth violently.

"We were safer on deck." I said sarcastically as Elizabeth nodded, suddenly both of us were giggling and oddly found what was happening to us funny. "Jack can clean it up…I'm not." I stated as both of us leaned against the wall rocking with the ship.

There was a loud yell above deck and both of us eyed the door worriedly, suddenly the ship jerked and both of us went head over heals sliding into a bookcase. We were being pummeled by books and chests again both of us raising our arms to shield ourselves. Elizabeth was the first to scramble to her feet and helped me up as we both grabbed our coats heading to the stairs that lead up on deck. I then carefully made my way up the steps pausing as Elizabeth glanced over my shoulder at the mess of scrambling pirates on deck. Jack was ordering around everyone and it appeared all was under control as far as we could tell. Finally two hours later the storm had died to a mild drizzle and the ship rocked only slightly.

"William?" called Elizabeth as I glanced around seeing no sign of Gibbs, Will, or Anna-Maria. "Will!" she called again sounding frightened.

"Jack, where's Will, Gibbs, and Anna?" I asked making my way up beside him holding onto the railing of the stairs tightly as the ship moved continuously but less rough then it had earlier.

"Over there helping Cotton." Jack said pointing as I motioned to a frantic Elizabeth seeing her relief and watched her run to help. "Ye alrigh after yer first rough storm?" he asked me as I glanced at the choppy waters and frowned starting to get nervous.

"Maybe…once I can stop falling all over the place." I muttered as I stumbled into the railing and groaned painfully at the bruise I would have by morning on my knee. "I don't have sea legs, remember." I mumbled cynically.

"Aye…I do remember luv." Jack said indicating the night I flipped over him and he won out over my judgment to his injuries. "We be headin to the island tomorra." He said as I nodded startled when I stumbled down the stairs feeling arms catch me. "Thank ye Gibbs." He said thankful someone had caught me from falling down all the stairs into a heap on the deck.

"Yes…thank you Mr. Gibbs." I said gratefully as I stood and made my way back on deck, my balance no better or worse then before. "Whoa!" I shouted in surprise as my feet both slid from under me and I crashed on the floor with a hard thud. "Owy." I whined crossly as I rubbed my head laying there flat on my back eyeing the dark cloudy sky above me and frowning.

"Are you hurt?" questioned Elizabeth as I stared up at her concerned face and frowned miserably. _"What do you think?"_ I wanted to ask but stopped myself. "You're head." She whispered placing her hand on the bump forming on the back of my head and frowning in concern.

"I'll be fine…not the first one I've had." I mumbled as she reached out offering me her hand to assist me to my feet. _"Why can't I stay on my own two feet?"_ I thought staring up at the offered hand and sighing accepting it climbing to my feet. "I don't like storms at sea." I said as she chuckled nodding in agreement.

As soon as I found my feet again I made my way back to Jacks cabin and sat there waiting for him to come in for the night. The storm had passed and the ship was rocking with ease on the starting to settle waters, before I heard a click and glanced up watching him make his way into the cabin. There was something bothering him, but he avoided my questioning look and went straight over to a map on his desk lifting the bag of Sapphires from Entrapment Island thoughtfully. _"Now what?"_ I wondered standing and walking over seeing him look up his face masking any emotion, his mouth in a thin thoughtful line.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing Jack was glancing in the bag of sapphires and moving them around inspecting a couple before tying the bag shut and tossing it on the desk frustrated.

"Tha storm came out of nowhere…it has to ave somethin to do with the island." Jack said glancing hard at the map on his desk as though he was lost in thought. I could see one of his schemes was forming in his head, but he said nothing.

"So we're going to get drowned by the island?" I questioned as Jack looked up with an arched brow as though I was the crazy one. "Ok, that was a little strange to say, but we almost did drown." I mumbled as he shrugged this off and glanced around his cabin, he noticed for the first time the disaster it had become.

"Wha happen to me cabin?" Jack turned to look at me wide eyed seeing everything that was strewn over the floor.

"The storm tried to kill Elizabeth and I in here with all your things." I muttered sarcastically as he sighed nodding before ignoring the mess and going back to the map. _"Clearly he's going to be a while."_ I thought yawning and curling up on the far side of his bed.


	27. Chapter 27: Leaving Behind? Don’t Think

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Island and dangers are bound..._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Leaving Behind? Don't Think So**

"Wake up!" I heard a sharp voice sitting up with a quick start to face a worried looking Elizabeth. _"What happened?_" I wondered as she started throwing my boots and jacket at me. "Jack and Will are waiting on deck…I don't want them to leave us behind like Jack is apparently trying to do." She hissed as I nodded scrambling into my coat and boots running behind her coming to a sliding halt into her hearing a grumble before I apologized. "And where do you think you two are going without us?" she inquired as Jack and Will both turned in nervous surprise.

"To Sapphire Island." Will said giving Jack a pleading look as Elizabeth glared from on to another. "You two should stay here we won't be too long. Nothing dangerous is on that island, according to Jack." He said smiling slightly as he started to get into one of the boats to be lowered into the water.

"Aye, nothin to worry abou…enjoy the mornin." Jack said with a wave of his hand as he too climb in.

"You aren't going to get rid of us that easily Jack." I pointed out as he smiled shrugging lowering the boat before Elizabeth or I could react. "Jack…get back here." I growled watching as they started toward the island. "We could swim for it." I muttered seeing her eye me curiously.

"We can row for it." Elizabeth answered before starting to lower another boat into the water and dragging me into it with her.

Soon we were rowing trying to catch up with both Will and Jack, clearly they hadn't noticed us until we were halfway behind them. I saw Jack waving about irritably and noticed Will shrug ignoring the frantic gestures of Jacks. We were then on the island climbing out of the boat just behind Jack and Will. Jack was muttering something about Elizabeth and looking seriously annoyed as she stepped up beside Will. I was smart I hesitated beside her waiting for some sort of response from Jack seeing he was putting all the blame on Elizabeth instead of me.

"Ye know woman…I wanted ye to both stay there for a reason." Jack muttered as Elizabeth shrugged and ignored the dark glare she was receiving. "Ye both are stubborn."

"I've had practice." I piped in helpfully seeing all I had done was further annoy Jack. "Sorry." I said softly lowering my gaze thoughtfully to the ground before glancing up seeing he wasn't finished. "This could take a while." I whispered to Will who nodded watching Elizabeth and Jack stand off.

Both Pirate and Lady argued for nearly two hours, completely oblivious to Will and I who had decided to sit in the sand and watch for the first ten minutes. We were busy playing a game of tic-tac-to in the sand to pass the time. Will had won most of the games, I had never been overly great at the game to begin with and sighed miserably as he won another. It suddenly grew quiet and both of us looked up seeing Elizabeth and Jack were eyeing us curiously.

"Done now?" I asked sarcastically as Elizabeth started to laugh amused with Jacks startled look. "Let's get going…you've been at it for two hours." I stated starting to stand and making my way toward the jungle infested beach. _"Still no scenery change, but what else is new?"_ I thought startled when I was pulled back behind someone.

I didn't bother to protest knowing very well I had underminded his authority, but it still annoyed me that he would do that. _"Pirate."_ I thought annoyed but sighed following behind him and Will with Elizabeth close by eyeing our surroundings. I couldn't blame her for being nervous even I had no idea what to expect from an island named after a precious stone. I also noticed that Jack was carrying the sapphires tied carefully to his belt, this intrigued me but I didn't dare ask when I knew he was still irritated with Elizabeth.

_Crack_

We all turned at the sharp sound and I ducked rolling as a tree came crashing very close to where I had originally been standing. I heard Elizabeth yell in surprise and peek over the other side of the tree where she had stumbled. _"That was close."_ I thought standing on my unsteady feet and glaring hard at the tree as though it was the most evil thing on the island. Jack and Will were both there in seconds making sure both of us were alright and I pushed Jack away as he tried to make sure I was fine. I was irritated with his attempt leaving us behind and worried mostly about more tree's coming down on me, couldn't have him hurt again. Understanding what I was trying to do he sighed rolling his eyes but standing back his hands moving in a surrendering gesture.

"Elizabeth…Are you alright?" I questioned seeing Will was having difficulty calming her down as she started ranting and cursing profusely.

"Yes." Elizabeth muttered in reply coming back to my side and glaring heatedly at Jack who gave her a nervous look and carefully sauntered off in his usual drunken walk. "That was no accident…I can feel it." She said as I nodded finally agreeing with her.

We continued through the jungle choked ground stumbling over hidden holes and rocks. I ducked under several branches that seemed aimed for my head seeing the others were doing the same thing. _"This place acts as though it's alive."_ I thought seeing Jack swatting at a vine that easily knocked his hat off his head. _"I wonder why that hat is so important."_ I thought with a snicker seeing Jack walk into a tree trying to catch his hat. Elizabeth seemed satisfied with this and laughed hysterically before receiving a very dirty look from him.

_Crack…Crack…Crash_

Two more trees came down out of nowhere one landing behind us and the other in front blocking both directions. I then glanced up in time to see the crash had come from a rather large swinging log that had been attached to vines, which slammed into a tree sticking firmly in it. _"It's covered in spikes…I know this place is alive._" I thought eyeing Jack who had quickly ducked to the ground avoiding the log. He stood his gestures more carefully placed as he noticed the log and looked to be a bit sick. He then stared ahead and behind trying to decide if it was safe to go any farther into the foliage.

"Let's turn around…this is not going to end well." Will stated eyeing the spiked log carefully and seeing Elizabeth was cautiously glancing at her feet for some sign of booby traps or other problem.

"Obviously." I muttered seeing Elizabeth staring at me almost as though she was going to agree and then we all turned to see Jack start to climb over the log ahead of us. "Hello…does anything phase you Jack?" I asked seeing a big grin in response before he disappeared from sight. I heard a very indignant grunt and rushed over to peek over the tree hearing two pairs of feet following me. "Jack?" I inquired managing to slide up on the tree and look down.

"Aye…I be alrigh." Jack muttered as I stared down at him laying flat on his face his head lifted spitting out dirt, leaves and whatever else had managed to get in his mouth away. "Be careful, tis a very long way down." He said as I sighed seeing it was only a couple foot drop and watched Will and Elizabeth successfully make it to the ground below.

"_My turn."_ I thought somehow sensing I was going to make a bigger fool of myself then Jack had and I was right. My foot snagged on a loose branch and I yelped in surprise turning to crash uncomfortably on my ass groaning at the pain shot up my back and across my shoulders. _"Ow."_ I thought ignoring the offered hand I had received from Jack and standing brushing of the dirt and shaking out the leaves that had managed to get tangled in my hair. I heard a muffled giggle and pointedly glared at Elizabeth who was smiling from ear to ear and then was following behind them cursing silently at myself for my stupidity.

"Look out!" I heard Will holler as I ducked in surprise seeing another log coming at my head and saw the ground give away under Jacks feet. "Jack!" he called in surprise reaching out catching his arm and staring down in the whole his eyes widening in disgust.

"Jack! Is he alright?" I asked ducking the log again and crawling quickly to my feet charging over by Elizabeth and Will who were slowly pulling him out of the pit cursing madly.

"He's fine…they aren't." Elizabeth said as I glanced down in the pit and flinched at the several smiling skeletons staring up at me from the trap below. "This island is trying to kill us." She said seeing Jack raise his eyebrows in a curious look.

"Islands don kill luv." Jack murmured brushing off himself trying to restore what dignity he could after blindly stumbling into another trap set on the island. _"I hope the don." _he thought staring down at the skulls and wrinkling his face in another cotton disgusted look.

"This one does…or at least attempts too." I said irritably seeing Will and Elizabeth seeing me tapping my foot in one of Elizabeth's normal irritated gestures. _"Not again."_ I thought stopping my foot and uncrossing my arms making my way around the whole with the others.

We came to a clearing and all paused behind Jack who was looking around with his compass moving in circles and pausing irritably tapping it. _"Apparently it's not working."_ I said with a smile seeing him shake it then smile pointing to the east. We came to a cave and all paused giving Jack an evil combined glare. _"Figures another cave…oh and I bet more forest and trouble._" I thought scornfully. Slowly we made our way around the cave to all our surprises and continued through the forest, another clearing opening up to reveal a beautiful set of falls and clear lake setting, it reminded me of a scene from some fantasy film and brought a smile to both Elizabeth and my faces.

"Sapphire falls and if I be guessing correctly…the cave we need be behind them." Jack said pointing up at the foaming falls and staring at the three of us curiously. "We may ave to make camp ere tonigh though." He said.

"What!" I heard Elizabeth shriek as she whirled to face Jack danger etched in every movement of her hands as she started to yell at him.

"Any other games you know?" questioned Will as I sighed raising my hands in surrender at the feuding pair and sitting down beside Will introducing him to paper, rock, scissors.

We played both tic-tac-to and paper, rock, scissors for much longer then I would have admitted. Jack and Elizabeth's argument was going on far longer then normal and was starting to grate on my final nerve. _"Shut up already."_ I thought seeing Will was growing bored and also notably irritated. He had again won most of the games and we both decided to quit watching the two still arguing before us. I thought seriously about shoving them into the water but wasn't exactly sure what the island would do to them. I mean I know it's silly but I actually thought the island was trying to kill us.

"PIRATE!" Jack yelled as a final retort to a fuming Elizabeth who stomped her foot childishly and walked over sitting beside the water next to Will and ignoring the huffing and cursing Jack.

"Finally done." I quipped softly startled when I received a death glare from both Jack and Elizabeth. "Never mind." I muttered deciding I didn't like dirty looks from Jack that would make any sane person run, luckily I was far from sane.

"Tommorra we will go in tha there cave and be done with one more treasure hunt." Jack said staggering very carefully down to the edge of the trees and grabbing some wood to build a fire with.


	28. Chapter 28: Sapphire Lives & Endings

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I think I may have butchered Jack's language a little bit...ok a lot, but i'm not used to writing pirate. I've also probably over acted the characters personalities a bit, but it amused me to do so. This is my first fan fic of POTC there may be a spoiler or two from DMC. This story is a bit sappy but it does have its moments. _

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly and for staying with me during this adventure.  
_

_The final chapter in the sapphire island adventures. (more A/N at bottom)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Sapphire Lives & Endings**

"_Then we'll go find another map or item to commandeer and go on another trip."_ I thought smiling starting to somewhat understand Jack or at least I hoped I was. There was a loud shout that sounded almost girly and made the three of us look up seeing Jack making a mad dash for us his hands waving madly behind him. _"Did he find some more cannibals?"_ I wondered smiling at the thought and frowning as he stumbled flat on his face as the land visibly shifted under his feet. _"The island moved."_ I realized seeing Jack sit up spitting out a mouth full of dirt and glaring down at the land that had lifted sending him on his face.

"Maybe the island is tryin to kill us." Jack said brushing himself off and getting to his feet. "I was attacked by the wood I was picking up." He said noting our odd looks. "I ain't crazy." He said in defense giving us a sour look.

"_Matter of opinion."_ I thought staring down at the ground half expecting it to drop out from under us and cautiously testing it with my foot. "No one said you were Jack, we saw it move." I said seeing Elizabeth's mouth was still frozen in surprise and Will was just eyeing the ground a look that curiously could have echoed Jacks at some point.

"This island is far from safe…the storm was no accident and everything else that's happened since hasn't been either. We really should go back to the Pearl." Elizabeth said wondering if anyone was going to agree with her this time or not.

"We go to the cave now." Jack said cutting off any further conversation and ignoring the fading daylight heading toward the falls.

"_We're going to be attacked by water next._" I thought staring hard at the falls we were walking near and seeing the sides were sharp steep slopes of crumbling rocks and sighing as we climb higher and higher finally pausing by a hidden cave. It looks as though it had been carved into the cave into a perfect or nearly perfect circle and we entered very slowly following Jack who paused, forcing us to do the same. The cave was alight with an eerie blue almost black light and was just enough to make our way through the cave without killing ourselves. _"The sapphires at Jacks side are glowing."_ I saw realizing the Sapphires had originally come from this island at one time or another. We all halted inside of a large room that appeared to be a throne room at one time, it had three very intricately carved stone high backed chairs and a carpet of glowing sapphires leading up to it.

"Those are people." Elizabeth said pointing to the sapphire carved people in the thrones. There was a woman, man and what appeared to be a small girl sitting as though waiting for some guests to come to the island. "Jack what is going on here?" she questioned suspiciously as Jack shrugged staring hard at the figures curious to what he was going to do next.

"This is creepy." I mumbled stepping slowly behind Jack not really wanting to get near the things. I wasn't really afraid just didn't like the looks of them, they appeared ready to jump up and attack at any moment which was something I didn't want to see or be part of. _"Sapphires are hard…they come to life I'm going to run for it. I like my head on my shoulders not knocked off."_ I thought eyeing the little girl who appeared to be the least threatening of the figures. _"She looks so…sad."_ I thought glancing very closely at the small child sapphire statue and placing my hand very gently against her cheek startled to feel a warm pulse in my hand. "Jack…I think they're alive." I said surprised to feel the warm sensation on my hand and staring more closely at the little girl statue.

"Luv…they're sapphire statues." Jack said passively as he stared hard around the room grinning at the hundreds more glowing sapphires. Clearly his mind was elsewhere as he started to make his way around the room collecting more sapphires as he pulled out a sack I hadn't seen him grab.

I motioned for Elizabeth to come over to me and placed her hand on the other check of the girl statue seeing her eyes widen in surprise. _"You fee it too."_ I thought as Elizabeth reached down touching the hand of the child an almost sad look in her face as what I assumed was my same thought or along similar lines. _"How long has this poor child been trapped here and what happened to do this to her and these people."_ I somehow knew that they were alive and chanced a closer look at the woman seeing a resemblance to the girl statue and also a deeply saddened look creasing her face. Elizabeth jumped back in surprise as I turned eyeing the man too shocked. The statue was evil looking, his eyes were hard and threatening and the dangerous smile on his face said too much for my liking.

"Jack…don't touch…

"Too late." Elizabeth muttered cutting me off as I watched him go to pull up a very large pole shaped sapphire which seemed to shoot out a bright electric streak of blue. Jack blanched dropping the thing and came running drunkenly down to the rest of us staring at the pole for a moment wide-eyed.

"Um…this can't be good." I heard Will say as we all turned seeing the cruel looking male statue had disappeared from behind us. "Where did he go?" he questioned pointing to the now empty throne worriedly.

"I have no clue." I said getting suddenly nervous as I heard and crunching of boots and turned in time to yell. "Duck!" I cried the three of us hitting the floor as a sapphire sword came swinging at our heads.

We all scrambled in separated direction throughout the cave all seeing the man statue standing as though he was alive. _"They are alive."_ I realized seeing him glancing curiously around the room a decidedly dangerous and evil look on his face. I saw Elizabeth was hiding behind one of the throne chairs and Will was hiding with Jack behind a sapphire shaped mirror. I stared around the trunk I had ducked behind placing my hand cautiously on my sword. _"My sword isn't going to work on that one."_ I thought eyeing the man as he let out a deep chuckle and stared straight at the two figures in the room that were also sapphire made.

"My lovely daughter and wife…apparently you aren't strong enough to fight the curse. I always knew you were soft. I will kill these people and free us from this damn living sapphire island once and for all." The man stated sounding like he was stifling laughter.

"_Another curse…Jack can't you avoid these things?"_ I thought irritably as I saw only a hesitant shift in the little girls hand before I yelped ducking a swing from the sapphire sword aimed at my head. _"He found me."_ I thought scrambling to my feet and running behind the woman watching the man approach carefully watching me. I saw Elizabeth start to come out of hiding and shook my head vehemently. _"These two are alive as well but can't get free. Why?"_ I questioned eyeing both the woman and little girl seeing that their eyes could move but not much else.

"Get away from my family." He hissed staring hard at me as I glowered at the sword aimed at me. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Jack got us all into it." I quipped staring hard at the woman and little girl and seeing each one had a small butterfly shaped broach on their clothing. _"Those are pretty."_ I thought curiously poking at one and seeing the little girls eyes widen in surprise. _"This must be their catch at freedom."_ I thought eyeing the broaches again. "What does this do?" I asked jerking the broach of the woman and stumbling back into the throne chair behind me as she came alive and grabbed her husbands' hands.

"Leave them alone…our curse was brought on by your greed. The island finally swallowed us." Cried the woman as she stumbled to the ground in a heap struck by her husbands' hand. I watched in horror as sapphire tears rolled clattering to the ground at her feet.

"Tha is no way to treat a lady." Jack started stepping from his hiding place sword raised watching the scene unfold. "Ye alrigh luv?" he questioned as I nodded reaching over to the woman and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Your sword won't last against this." Said the man a deep growl echoing in the cave seeing Jack flinch only slightly at this. "I will kill you."

"My daughter…free her please." Whispered the woman as I nodded seeing Elizabeth had snuck up beside us and reached out breaking off the other butterfly broach freeing a now crying little girl who ran to her mothers' arms. "Shhh..shhh…little Peony." She whispered crooning to her sobbing child.

"Will get them out of ere." Jack said pointing to the four of us woman next to each other. "Hurry it up…I will deal with him." He said pointing to the husband and staring at the sword.

"_Wrong…as soon as you can, you will be running madly from the cave behind us and him following you."_ I thought with a small smile hearing the little girl sniffle beside me and glare up at her father. _"Clearly you hate this man…I am willing to bet he's your stepfather."_ I thought seeing the little girl throw a sapphire hard at the mans head and gasp as his attention turned to her. _"Oh shit."_ I thought sadly.

"You little spoiled brat." He hissed staring at his wife and daughter. "I am you're father…you will respect me." He growled raising his hand to strike the girl.

Without so much as a thought I reached out grabbing a sapphire shaped dagger and placed it in the way of the hand aimed for the girl hearing a loud below as the knife sliced deeply into his hand. He dropped his sword to the floor and grabbed the dagger slowly pulling it from his hand. _"No liquid…he has no heart it's changed into a sapphire as cold as he is."_ I thought seeing the woman staring in shock at the angry cursing man.

"You alright Peony?" I asked the little girl who nodded her face as surprised as her mothers. "Good." I said with a smile pulling both woman and daughter from the angry man. Elizabeth was helping me as best she could and when we were a good distance away I watched carefully for the scene to unfold.

"That wasn't very wise." Snarled the man eyeing the wound in his hand smiling strangely as it closed revealing no harm what so ever in his hand. "Ah…I have fully become that of the island." He muttered staring at his hand in awe.

"Jack…we have enough treasure. I think it would be wise to leave this living island." Will muttered as Jack turned staring hard at Will and the sack beside him.

"We can't just leave these two to his wrath." Elizabeth said her voice on edge as Will nodded understanding his wife was going to be extremely difficult.

"She's right…I'm not leaving them to that monster." I hissed stubbornly seeing Will and Jack both sigh knowing that we would have some issues killing a sapphire person.

"Use that staff and place it into his heart." Said the woman as we all glanced down at her cradling the frightened girl in her arms. "It held us here for over one-hundred years…it is the only thing that can stop him." She said a wisp of a smile on her face.

"Ah…tha coul be difficult…I threw it remember." Jack mumbled sarcastically as he glanced back where he had originally found the staff and cursed.

We all scrambled over to the area searching as quickly as we could through the sapphire encased cave hearing laughter and steps slowly coming our way. The husband was making sure we knew he had one by taking slow deliberate steps, with each step most of us visibly flinched but continued looking. _"Ah ha."_ I thought seeing the staff and leaning down to reach for it startled when the sapphires gave under me sending me sliding down the mount on top of the staff painfully. _"I need new feet."_ I thought impatiently before I rolled off the staff and held it up.

"Jack!" I called as he and the others stopped looking. "Here." I said tossing up the staff watching him catch it easily a grin revealing his gold teeth. _"Damn he's cocky."_ I thought hearing his chuckle before he turned to presumably face off with the husband. I couldn't see a damn thing above me due to the mound I had rolled down and was annoyed trying to climb back up.

"Give me your hand." Will said as I glanced up reaching for the offered hand. I stumbled up the mound and stood near Elizabeth seeing Jack was circling the husband with the staff. "He's stabbed him just about everywhere but the heart." He muttered as I sighed seeing Jack dodge the sword which had returned to the mans hand.

Both Jack and man circled each missing on another several times. Jack made two more wounds but missed the mans heart completely each time and it was clear he was tiring faster then sapphire guy was. _"He needs a distraction…fast."_ I thought hearing a small shuffling sound and looking down seeing the little girl was beside me and handed me what appeared to be a large sapphire shaped rock. She tossed one violently at her father and huffed as he ignored it grunting.

"Everyone grab a sapphire." I said seeing Peony smile and nod. "Peony has an idea." I said placing a hand gently on her shoulder as everyone picked up sapphires. "Now start throwing." I whispered softly.

Soon a barrage of sapphire rocks were hitting the husband and frustrating enough to where he made the mistake of blocking with his sword and Jack lunged. There was a very sharp grunt and then a flash of blue electric light. We all glanced seeing Jack had managed to hit the husbands' heart and the man had crumbled into millions of sapphires. _"Very effective little Peony."_ I thought smiling at the young girl named after a very delicate flower and smiling at the irony of her name. She was to fiery tempered to be named after a flower but she was as adorable as one.

"Thank you." Said the woman as we watched the sapphires start to fall from both of them revealing pale flesh, the little girls hair tumbled in red waves and her mothers a very fine dark brown washed around her waist. They both wore fine silken blue dresses and each had sparkling sapphire colored blue eyes. "We are bound to the island now forever…but the island will allow you to leave. You've broken whatever curse my husband has put on us and the island. I Azure queen of Sapphire island release you and mark you as friends." She said bowing slightly turning to the now shining brilliant blue thrones.

"Thank you." I heard Elizabeth say before we quickly made our way from the cave and down to the falls. "I'm not so sure she has complete control over this island." She whispered as we paused.

"Aye…lets be careful abou it." Jack said softly as we glanced up seeing the hint of stars in the now darkening sky. "It looks like we may ave to stay." He said startled when to hands slapped each side of his body hard. "Wha the ell was tha for?" he asked rubbing both arms as Elizabeth and I gave him a warning look.

"Like hell we're staying her for an entire night." I growled softly as Will and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

We made out way rather quickly back to the beach and were surprised that nothing on the island seemed to attack this time around. _"I guess Azure and Peony do have a say in how the island treats friends."_ I thought smiling as Jack made his way over to the row boat he had shared with Will. I was startled when he lifted me into the boat without so much as a word and saw Elizabeth talking with Will unaware we were trading partners this time around. Halfway back to the pearl I yelped in surprise feeling something brush my foot and glanced down in the pale light that was still showing and nearly jumped overboard. _"Spider!."_ I wanted to yell but all I could do was point. It was large black and had paused dead center of the boat between Jack and I. I saw a disgusted look cross his face and before I could point out how bad an idea it was Jack yanked out his pistol and fired successfully hitting the spider and sadly blowing a hole in the row boat.

"I blew a hole in our boat." Jack muttered looking more annoyed then I had ever seen him.

"Yeah…we're sinking too." I pointed out seeing the water washing into the boat quickly.

"What happened!" called Elizabeth sounding concerned as we both turned to see her and Will weren't far off.

"Don't go any farther…Jack blew a hole in the boat!" I called as Will stopped rowing giving us a very puzzled look.

"Swim for it luv." Jack muttered crossly as both of us jumped into the cold water and started making our way to the other row boat.

"_Why does it always have to be cold?" _ I wondered as Will and Elizabeth helped us into the boat. Elizabeth started to tease Jack which eventually turned into another shouting match and by the time we made it back to the black Pearl I was ready to scream myself.

"Wha appened?" questioned Mr. Gibbs as we got on board Jack and I were still dripping soaking wet.

"Jack blew a hole in our row boat." I said simply and turned walking toward Jack's cabin hearing him squishing along behind me muttering and cursing crossly.

Once we were inside Jack's cabin and changed I started to help clean up the mess it had become and smiled thoughtfully wondering what our next adventure would be. For now I was content to have Jack and the rest in my life, my mother not worrying about me and something else I had never actually had before…freedom on an open sea. _"I wonder what's going to happen next?_" I thought feeling Jacks arms around me as I fell into a comfortable sleep feeling the ship rocking around me.

* * *

_I'm currently working on another adventure with my character Brandi and more adventures with Jack and company. I hope you enjoyed this one. The first chapter will be up within two days at most maybe sooner. I need to fine tune some things and correct others before adding it. I will admit the next one will have a little more drama between our couple and some more interesting twists...keep a look out for more adventure and craziness from my wierd mind lol.  
_

_ I thank you very much for your kind reviews they mean a great deal to me.  
_


End file.
